My Other Self!
by TheLivingMyth
Summary: He lost. He lost everything. His brother, his Nakama, his dream, his life. When was the last time he's felt truly happy? That's hard to say. But now he's back, and this time, he WILL protect them all, even if it costs his sanity. But who the hell is this girl claiming she'll become Pirate Queen? AU Time Travel Fic, First! Luffy x Fem Luffy pairing! Luffy x Harem. (No Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here, and so far to my knowledge this is the FIRST Luffy x FEMALE LUFFY Fanfiction made. Now, before I start the story I'm going to fill you guys in on what happened for this sort of event to occur.**

 **You see, Luffy and his crew was just about to reach the island of Raftel, but at the last minute the Marines ambushed them killing all of the crew members in the process. Luffy who was fighting to his last breath got caught up in an explosion which instead of tearing him apart, transported him to an Alternate Universe, the only difference is that he is a she in that world. Now, that doesn't mean it's going to be like that. If there's enough votes then I am willing to Gender bend some other characters of your choosing. It can be anyone, but only two more, that's it.**

 **So anyways without further interruptions I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Darkness, that was all he could see.

Nothing was heard through his ears, just an empty void as his body floated to who knows where.

He wondered how long he was stuck in this sickening world of emptiness, how long it has been since he last heard the waves of the ocean, the smell of the sea, the laughter of his Nakama, the happiness and search for adventure that filled him.

How long?

He doesn't know, it could be hours, days, weeks, hell even years.

Luffy's eyes seem to be dead as he stared into the nothingness that surrounded him. His thoughts rewinding through the same words since he could first remembering thinking of them.

"I couldn't save them, I couldn't protect them."

He drifted on on for what felt like hours...but then something happened. Something that his senses recognized. Something that could be heard, the smell, the laughter, the joy that filled it. He recognized it to his full being, he slowly turned his head to the direction it was coming from, and out of desperation he began to direct himself to the noise, he kicked and pushed the empty blackness around him in order to get to what he desired the most. He wants it...no.

He needs it.

The sounds of laughter began to grow louder, followed by something else he hasn't heard in awhile...

Music.

As he grew closer, his vision began to go white by the blinding light that revealed itself to him. The next thing he knew, the next thing he felt, was something soft and smooth, something colored red.

It was a carpet.

He slowly picked himself up, his Straw hat dangling on his back as it laid hooked around his neck. His vision fully came back to him as he looked around in wonder on where he was. It seemed like a ballroom, located on a ship. He could tell it was on a ship since he felt the very small moving of the waves under his feet.

But something of this ballroom seemed familiar, no it wasn't the ballroom. It was the entire ship to be exact. Luffy couldn't help but wonder why this place seemed so familiar.

He walked on, his clothing from his own world still useful to be worn since it hasn't been torn up, he still wore his long red sleeved shirt that left his chest exposed along with his scar, and the same casual blue shorts he always remembered wearing.

His eyes laid on mountainous stacks of food, but to his surprise he didn't feel hungry. No, what he wanted was answers, not food.

He was walking up to an Orange haired female, he couldn't help but feel that he's seen this person before, just as he was about to get the womans attention, someone barged into the room in fear causing all of the commotion in the room to stop.

"P-Pirates." The managed wheezed out as he tried to catch his breath.

The seems to be captain of the ship raised an eyebrow in concern, as well as curiousity for what he said earlier since he couldn't quite hear it. "Are you alright? What did you say earlier?"

"P-Pirates!" The man managed to yell causing everyone in the room to tense up besides Luffy and a certain Orange haired woman. "They're comi-"

He was cut off as three cannonballs made contact with the ship, forcing everyone to tumble and fall as they try to keep their balance.

Luffy ran to the window to get a better view on who's raiding this ship. To his shock and confusion he saw that same flag he first encountered when he first sailed out to sea in search of One Piece. The flag of Iron Mace Alvida.

"What in the Pirate Kings name is going on here?!" Luffy mumbled, his eyes twitching in annoyance at having so many questions popping up in his head.

Alvidas ship parked next to the ship he was on, the crew under her wing boarded the ship as it began to raid and capture civilians and sailors taking away all of their valuables.

Luffy managed to hide well enough for them to pass by, as soon as he they were out of sight he made his way to the door. Luffy peeked around the corner and to his gratitude there was no one in sight, he began to make his way down the hall searching for a way off the ship, but during that he heard a sound of foot steps approaching him from around the corner, acting quickly he dived into a nearby room to avoid the approaching person.

Luffy left the door slightly open enough for him to peek and get a view of what the person looked like, to his excitement yet confusion once more he saw Coby passing by rolling a barrel, but this Coby was the whiny scared brat he once knew, not the stronger willed Coby that he knew in the Marines.

He decided to tail him, to make sure he's safe and to help him get out of Alvidas hands once more.

"Questions later." Luffy thought. "First help Coby and get off this goddamn ship."

Luffy continued to tail Coby, but for a second he found his eyes drifting to the barrel he was rolling. Something about that barrel seemed familiar to him, hell there was a lot of things that seem familiar to him all of a sudden.

"Wait a minute." Luffy thought, his eyes slightly widening in realization. "That's the barrel I was in when I arrived on this ship. But if I'm here, then who's inside? Well, that's if there is anyone inside in the first place."

Before he could think on any further possibilities, he felt three more people coming by, he quickly hid but in the same time watched Coby as he was stopped by three of his other crew mates.

"Oi Coby, why are sneaking around." One of the pirates ask as he notices the barrel. "And why the barrel as well, you weren't thinking on taking this for yourself were you?"

Coby immediately responded waving his hands in front of him. "Nonono, I would never think of hiding this from any of you guys."

"Good, because I'm getting kind of thirsty, and this barrel would do fine on filling me up." His two buddy's chuckled, agreeing with their crewmate.

"Wait, but won't Alvida get mad if she figured out we took a barrel without her permission." Coby tried to reason.

"Don't worry." The pirate grinned as he cracks his knuckles trying to intimidate Coby, and obviously succeeding. "She won't know if you don't open your mouth, are we clear?"

Coby nodded in fear as he backed away from the barrel.

"Alright, imma bust this thing open, stand back." He raised his fist as he aimed it toward the tip of the barrel.

Luffy watched intensely, wondering if anyone was actually in there or if it was probably just another empty barrel floating in the sea.

As the man brought his fist down, someone popped up out of the barrel punching the pirate in the face knocking him out, that someone was female.

"Aaah! That was a great nap!" Her voice was filled with excitement and joy, it was also one of the most beautiful and delicate sounds Luffy has ever heard, it all lasted until a piece of wood smacked his head forcing him to fall down on his butt.

"What the hell!" The two remaining Alvida pirates yelled in shock.

The girl noticed that there was someone knocked out on the floor before turning to the two pirates. "You shouldn't leave your friend there."

"Who the hell do you think put him there!" The two yelled simultaneously. The two growled as they took out their swords. "Grr, we'll show you, you bitch."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She spoke with a straight face.

The two pirates ignored her warning and decided to attack her, they ended up with two broken swords and bumps on their heads as they were knocked out.

Coby stood by watching in shock that this girl managed to take down three of Alvidas pirates with ease. But before he could say anything, the two heard someone groan in slight pain.

"Itai."

The two conscious people turned their gaze to a man was rubbing his head.

"Man that hurt." Luffy groaned as he rubbed his head. He caught sight of the mysterious girl and noticed that she dressed similar to how he was in the beginning of his adventure as a pirate. "Who the hell are you."

"Shishishi, I'm Lunna. And I'm going to become Queen of the Pirates."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!**

 **That's the first chapter finished.**

 **How did you like it guys, I would like to know your thoughts on this first chapter if you wouldn't mind letting me know.**

 **Imma start a poll if you guys want me to start a poll on whether to gender bend two character or not.**

 **It will be a yes or no question.**

 **The options on who you want to be Gender bend will be released on the next chapter.**

 **So anyways, have a good night or day guys and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, Animelover54321 here and back with another chapter for 'My Other Self'. I would like to actually thank all of you guys for your positive reviews on my first chapter, and I know it won't always happen, there will be a few criticisms on the way, but hey to those guys...fuck you.**

 **Not to be mean to you, but I just don't really care or have the time to read your hurtful words. So anyways, I will probably not update sometimes because I have another fic to complete as well. And so far for all I know is that these two fics will take forever to complete...hell I don't think I can finish them all.**

 **Nonono, don't think like that Animelover, you WILL finish them all. Think positive, they will help you get by, negative thoughts are very bad. Very very bad.**

 ***Cough Cough* Sorry, so anyways, here are the results on the Poll.**

 **7th Usopp (2 votes)**

 **6th Shanks (3 votes)**

 **5th Franky (3 votes) Shanks and Fraky are tied.**

 **4th Sabo (4 votes)**

 **3rd T. Law (6 votes)**

 **and in 2nd! Ace (7 votes)**

 **That means that the two who had the most votes are Zoro and Sanji!** **Both having the same votes of 8 each. Sorry if your character didn't get picked, but the votes have spoken!**

 **Oh yeah one more thing, I know that some of you that are reading this don't have an account to vote on my poll, and I would like to apoligize to you guys. I didn't get your votes if you reviewed because for some 'reason' the reviews won't pop up in my screen, and it's been three days, possibly four! I don't know if it's a glitch or a bug, but right now I am left blind by your guy's comments, I don't know what you're saying so I apologize. The voting could've been different if I saw what people voted for in the reviews. But in the end it's over, I did check my email to see what you guys reviewed to me, but I only found 2 people, that reviewed, no one else.**

 **So anyways, once again I apologize if you didn't get a character you wanted to see genderbended.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shishishi, I'm Lunna, and I'm going to become Queen of the Pirates."

Luffy stood frozen, his eyes wide in confusion. "...Nani?!" But, the second it came, it soon vanished replaced by annoyance. "Ne, if anyone is going to become ruler of the sea it's going to be me. I'll become the King of the Pirates."

Lunna's eye twitched at having someone compete for her dream she swore to become after seeing Shanks leave. "Oh yeah." She growled as she and Luffy got in each others face. Lightning sparking from their eyes. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mo-" Luffy immediately stopped what he was going to say, after seeing this girl 'Lunna' pop out of the same barrel he came in earlier, then that means something is fishy about her. "Luffy, just Luffy." He spat.

"Well Luffy, I don't know who you are, but I'll be the one becoming the ruler of the sea. And if you-" Lunna stopped after noticing a pink haired kid gazing at the two in fear. "Oi, who are you?" Lunna spoke, her serious tone replaced by a bright smile and slight idiotic behavior Luffy had in his adventures, which he still has.

"C-Coby." The now known person as Coby whimpered his name. "I-I didn't know that you two siblings h-hated each other so much." he squeaked.

"Siblings?" The two spoke simultaneously. They turned their gaze at each other, both studying each others appearance for he first time.

Lunna eyed Luffy as she tilted her head to the side. So far, she saw that their clothing were really alike, the shorts he wore similar to the one she wore, except that hers show more skin than he does since hers covered only above her knee. The buttoned up shirt they wore was similar as well, the only thing different is that he had his sleeves long and chest exposed showing his scar. She couldn't help but wonder how he got it. Suddenly switching to facial feature, she noticed that he had a scar under his right eye, the same place she had hers located. Before she could say anything about it, she noticed one more thing on him. A certain straw hat that dangled behind his neck, she couldn't help but become highly paranoid.

"Hey!" She screamed. Her anger rising. "Why the hell do you have my hat?!"

Luffy seemed confused for a second before realizing what she meant. "This hat?" He asked, grabbing the hat from behind his neck and placing it on his head which ticked her off.

"Yes, take it off!" She screamed once more. "It's mine!"

"This is my hat, not yours." Luffy replied with a straight face.

Lunna took that as a way that he was going to steal it from her, and that made her break as she went to attack Luffy. However, she didn't charge at him.

To Luffy's shock once more, he saw Lunna stretched out her left hand like he always does, her aim headed to the straw hat he had on his head.

Lunna managed to grab the hat and pull it off of Luffy's head, retrieving it back to her. But before she can fully retrieve it, it suddenly stop. She turned her gaze from the hat to Luffy, and to her shock she saw Luffys hand stretched out like hers, his hand holding onto her wrist.

She shook her head to regain her focus. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" She shouted as her right hand flew to Luffy, which to her shock once more, he effortlessly dodged it. But she wasn't done yet, she curved her fist back towards her like a boomerang so it can hit Luffy in the back of the head, and hopefully forcing him to let go. But before she could touch him, he caught it with free hand without looking back, as if he 'knew' it was coming.

"Is that all?" Luffy muttered. "With strength and speed like that you'll never be able to become Queen of the Pirates." He spoke without thinking of his words. He didn't want to say that to her. 'He'was going to claim that title, so motivating another person to take his 'dream' was unthinkable to him, but he did it anyway. Was it out of pity? No, this girl reminded him too much of himself, and to just let her live the adventure that probably might turn out like his. He can't, no. He WON'T! Let it happen again.

Luffy disappeared in a blur which allowed Lunna to fully retrieve the hat. She began to quickly glance from one direction to another, looking for Luffy.

"I'll be taking that back." She heard someone behind her. She didn't have enough time to react as the hat she held on to suddenly vanished from her grasp. She turned around to see Luffy standing a few yards away.

"Give me my hat!" She yelled again, in a less angry tone.

"Check in that barrel of yours first before you start complaining." Luffy replied gesturing at the barrel only a few feet away from her.

She did as he asked much to her dismay, and looked to inside it. She pulled out her straw hat before blushing in embarrassment at her attempt of taking the hat that wasn't hers. "O-oh." She squeaked. "S-Sorry." She giggled as she scratched her head. She placed the hat on her head, feeling more relaxed and safe at having it on her.

"No worries, they do look very similar." Luffy replied, giving his own smile. "But that was really annoying." He muttered to himself. Before the two could say anything else, there was a large growl.

It was from the two's stomach.

"Shishishi." Lunna giggled. "Say Coby." She spoke turning to the shocked Coby who wasn't fully back to himself after seeing what these two can do. "Do you have any food around? I'm getting really hungry."

Coby shook his head getting himself back together before nodding. "Y-Yeah, It's not mine but I came across a food storage earlier, it's down this way." He spoke as he took off in one direction.

"Mmm, I could really eat something right now." Luffy thought with a dreamy smile on his face. "Man, I want Sanji to make me some meat." He thought, emotions began to build up inside of him thinking about Sanji. The bloodied clothing he saw him wearing. Luffy quickly shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. "If you're here and alive Sanji, then I'll do all I can so you won't meet the same fate. That I can guarantee." Luffy thought before taking off after the other two.

Not even a minute later the three ended up in a large storage filled with crates and barrels of food.

"Food!" Lunna yelled in hunger as she dived in the middle of the room. She opened a crate before she began stuffing her face with whatever was inside it. Luffy jumped in soon after, wanting to relieve his hunger before Alvida pops in.

"What you two did back there was amazing." Coby spoke. "How'd you do it."

"These are good." Lunna replied completely ignoring his question. "So is this a pirate ship?"

"No, this ship is currently being raided by Alvida-sama." He replied.

"Well that doesn't matter." She bit into an apple before speaking up again. "So, are there any boats on this ship? Mine got sucked in a whirlpool."

"Eh? How did you survive?"

"I jumped into a barrel I had and allowed myself to be sucked in. But I don't know how I got out, it probably pushed me somewhere." She stopped eating as she put a finger on her chin, wondering how she really got out. She later shrugged and resumed eating on her free meal. "So are you a pirate?"

Coby cringed at her question as he looked down in sadness.

Luffy glanced at Coby at the corner of his eye, knowing what happened since he had already been informed of this before. "You seem like you've been forced to do something you don't want to be." He spoke.

Coby nodded before replying. "I was going fishing one day on a boat, but what I never noticed is that the boat was owned by pirates. I got stuck with them, working as their slave so they wouldn't kill me."

"Well you're an idiot." Lunna spoke, making Coby drop his head in defeat. "Why didn't you run away?"

"That's impossible!" Coby began to rant rapidly. "When I think about Alvida finding out I get really scared."

"Oh!" Lunna's eye's widened in realization. "So you're a coward! I don't like people like you."

"You're right, I am a coward." Coby replied. "If only I could just get in a barrel and leave like you've done." Coby suddenly began to grow curious. "Lunna-san, what were you doing drifting in the ocean in a barrel anyway?"

"I'm going to become Pirate Queen." She replied without hesitation.

Coby's eyes widen in shock as his mouth dropped open. "Pirate Queen?!"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup."

"That means Lunna-san is a Pirate!"

"Right!"

"Your crew?"

"Don't have any, I'm recruiting right now."

Luffy stopped munching and turned to Lunna with a tick mark on his head. "Like I said earlier, I'm going to become Pirate King! Not you."

Lunna's gaze turned to Luffy, a challenging expression on her face. "Oh yeah, how about-" She didn't finish her sentence as Coby suddenly stood up, his expression looking more shocked than ever.

"A Pirate King/Queen is someone who has attained everything one can offer, money, fame, power, freedom, all united within one person. That means you're going after 'One Piece'!"

"Yeah." The two straw hat's spoke simultaneously.

"But all the Pirates in the world are going after it!"

"So are we." They spoke again.

"Impossible impossible impossible it can not be done impossible impossible impossi-"

Lunna bonked Coby in the head.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you were getting annoying." She replied.

"Hehe, It's fine. I'm used to it anyway." He sadly chuckled.

"...It's not if it's possible or not." She spoke as she took off her hat and began to stare at it. "It's because I want to. I decided to become Pirate Queen. And I don't care if I die along the way, as long as I die fighting for it."

Coby stared at Lunna in awe at her determination for her dream. "D-Do you think I can do it?" He muttered.

"What?"

"To become a Marine!" He suddenly stood up clenching his fist.

"A Marine?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to become a Marine as long as I could remember. To be able to go out and capture bad people like Alvida. Can I do it?!"

"How the hell should I know-"

"No! I will do it!" He cutted her off as he began to walk around speaking loudly. His eye's burning with determination at his dream. "I will escape from Alvida and I will come back as a Marine and capture her-"

The roof of the room they were in suddenly collapsed without warning frightening Coby.

Luffy reacted quickly and grabbed Coby before jumping out of harms way. Lunna doing the same thing.

"Man, and I didn't get to finish eating." Luffy grumbled.

"Who were you going to capture Coby?!" Alvida's voice was heard through the pile of smoke that built up during the collapse of the ceiling. The smoke soon cleared showing the huge rounded freckled Alvida in all her ugly glory.

Alvida stared at Coby before she turned her glare at the two others accompanying him. She first glanced at the boy, eliminating him off of her check list before turning to the female. To her disappointment, none of these was who she was looking for.

"Neither of you are the pirate hunter Roronoa Zora." Alvida spoke.

"Zora?" Luffy spoke in confusion. "Doesn't she mean Zoro?" He thought.

"Coby! Who's the most beautiful women in all of the seas?!"

Coby began to shake in fear before replying. "W-Why that's y-you A-Alvi-"

"Why's there a talking whale Coby? Do you know it?" Lunna spoke pointing at Alvida.

Alvida's hat covered her eyes as he began to shake in rage. "You bitch!" She roared as she brought her Iron Mace down on Lunna.

Lunna jumped out of the way before grabbing Coby. "Let's go." She jumped out of the hole made by Alvida.

Alvida turned towards Luffy who was looking at where Coby and Lunna jumped out of.

"You know, I actually thought you were a whale for a second." Luffy spoke as he turned towards Alvida, her anger rising past its limits.

"Brat!" She screamed as she swung her Iron Mace at Luffy, but just as Lunna did he jumped out of the way through the hole she created.

"Too slow!" Luffy grinned as he stuck his tongue out. further angering Alvida. As soon as Luffy got out he spotted Lunna taking out a group of Alvidas crew with ease. But, soon began to see that more were rapidly coming to aid their crew members.

"Oi Lunna!" Luffy yelled her name for the first time. She turned around in confusion. "Get down!"

She did as he asked and crouched low enough for Luffy to get a good aim at the group of pirates. "Gomu Gomu no whip!" Luffy's leg stretched before he swiped it at the group of pirates either knocking them out or off the ship.

"Nice one!" Lunna complimented before tilting her head in curiosity. "You can stretch as well?"

"Yep, I'm a rubber man!" Luffy smiled.

"That's cool! I'm a rubber woman." Lunna replied giving her own smile. "Let's be great friends!" Their rivalry on getting to One Piece completely forgotten.

"Agreed." Luffy replied before he and Lunna turned around facing back to back. "Alright, I got these guys. You think you can handle those over there?"

"Handle them? Heck, let's get this over with already. I don't have time to be playing with children." She spoke as she began to glance around. She soon laid her eyes on a poll in front of her, as well as another one in Luffy's direction.

"Hey Luffy." She spoke gaining his attention. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking." She gestured to the two opposite polls on the opposite sides of the ship.

Luffy stayed clueless for a while before realizing what she was talking about. His smirk beginning to grow wider. "Oh yeah, let's do it."

The two split up heading to the polls opposite of each other right before the approaching wave of pirates were coming at them, forcing the crew to split up and chase them separately.

Just as Luffy reached his poll he grasped it with his right hand and kept running, allowing himself to be stretched. Lunna doing the same thing at her side of the ship.

Luffy stopped running before turning to the charging pirates, he repositioned his hat to shadow his eyes before smiling. "You've made a huge mistake chasing after us." Luffy muttered. Just as he finished his last word, he and Lunna began to yell simultaneously.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" The two roared as they each blasted right through their own wave of pirates. The pirates were sent flying just like the ones before them, the destruction not ending until Luffy and Lunna meeting back at where they began.

"Shishishi, that was awesome!" Lunna laughed.

Coby stood in complete shock at Luffy and Lunna seeing their abilities. "G-Guys, what the hell are you?!"

"We're both rubber." They spoke.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy spoke stretching his cheeks.

"And I'm a rubber woman!" Lunna repeated what Luffy did, stretching her cheeks before allowing it to snap back into place.

"Those abilities." Alvidas voice was heard.

The three turned their gaze at Alvida who finally managed to get up on the ship deck as they were taking out her pirates.

"I've only heard tales of them, I thought they were just a myth. You two are devil fruit eaters right?"

"Yup, we at the Gomu Gomu no mi." Luffy replied for he and Lunna. Lunna nodded in approving of what Luffy said, not finding anything weird that they both have the same devil fruit power.

Alvida hummed before she turned her gaze at Coby, her annoyance of the boy still present on her face. "Coby!" She spoke rather loudly making him cower in fear once more. "I'll give you one more chance. Who's the most beautiful woman in all of the-"

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Luffy roared launching Alvida off of the ship before she could finish her sentence. "Man, she was getting annoying." Luffy spoke as he took off his hat and scratched his head. Lunna laughing at Luffy's unexpected attack and Coby just standing there at shock at what he just witnessed.

Before any of them could speak up, three cannonballs splashed nearby them signalling that the marines have arrived.

"We gotta go!" Luffy spoke as he grabbed Lunnas and Conys wrist and began to run to the nearest boat. "Oi Coby you should join the marines now that they're here."

"Are you kidding!" Coby replied. "They'll arrest me before I could even think of joining."

Lunna however was struggling to get free of Luffy's grasp. "Oi, I can run too ya know-Aaah!" She didn't finish as they jumped off of the ship, a boat already waiting to be occupied right below them.

The three landed on the boat sending water splashing around them, Luffy raised his head still having a smile on his face before he saw someone familiar. On another boat not to far away from them stood a surprised orange haired woman in a boat filled with a few bags, Luffy's guess was that it was beli's because of the person who was on the boat.

He smiled remembering the Navigator that got them through the toughest of weathers in the grandline, the girl who he saw as a very important person. Who put him back in place when he was about to do something that was 'completely' impossible. The girl who once captured his heart.

Yes, he admitted it, 'once'. But that girl is now gone, dead before his very eyes. The one who he wanted to make her Queen, taken from him. The girl who stood before his very eyes was not the same one, well at least not yet.

"Well be together soon Nami." Luffy thought as he thought about his entire crew reuniting again. "Every last one of us."

His thoughts ended when a cannon ball was fired right between the two boats, forcing the two to go their separate ways.

 _30 minutes later, somewhere in the East Blue_

Luffy, Lunna, and Coby are drifting off to who knows where after escaping the marines and pirates alike.

"It seems like we've lost them." Coby spoke as he sighed in relief.

"That was fun!" Lunna giggled.

"Um, Luffy-San, Lunna-San." Coby spoke once more gaining their attention.

"If One Piece is your goal, that means you're heading toward the Grand Line right?"

"Yup." Lunna replied.

"It's also known as the Pirates Graveyard."

"I know, that's why I need a strong crew." Lunna turned to Luffy with a smile after thinking of something. "Speaking of a crew, you should join me Luffy." Lunna suggested.

"I'm the captain though." Luffy replied.

"No, I am. You can be the Co-Captian."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Lunna, I'm going to be Pirate King, so it's only fit for me to be Captain."

Lunna twitched her eye in annoyance. "I said I was going I become Pirate Queen! And that means I'm going to be Captain." She growled.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The two got in eachothers face once more as lightning sparked between their eyes.

Coby gulped at the sight of two monsters not willing to give up and allow the other have their way.

Luffy stopped remembering something. "First crew member?" He thought to himself. "Oi Coby." He spoke as he turned his gaze towards them pink haired kid. "That person Roronoa Zoro Alvida mentioned, where is he?"

Cony stayed confused for a second before realizing what he meant. "Oh, you mean Zora! And he's actually a she Luffy." Coby spoke surprising Luffy.

"Zoro's a girl?!" He thought as began to start processing this information through his head.

When he first arrived here, he's beginning to think that he has encountered himself, how else could you explain the similarity's between the two, but instead 'he' is now a 'she' here. Then he encountered Nami, well more like saw from a distance. But she is still the same Nami he met when he became a pirate. But then now, Coby is saying that Zoro...no Zora is a female.

He came to a conclusion soon after "There must be something's that's different in this world. After all, the world I'm in, is no longer the life I once knew. I'm a female here as well as Zoro, if Usopp is one as well then I may be the only damn male in the crew." Luffy shuddered at the thought.

Sure it would be every mans dream to be surrounded by beautiful women, but the ones he once knew as males. That's going to be kind of weird. Especially since he needs another male to socialize with.

Luffy shook his head getting his thoughts cleared up. He'll just deal with it when the time comes.

"Yeah, so what kind of girl is she?" He spoke.

"Last I heard, she was captured by the marines."

"So she's weak then." Lunna replied, not showing much interest in the person anymore.

"No she's not!" Coby suddenly yelled. "She's a terrifying beast...why are you asking me this?"

Luffy smiled as he stood up. "I was going to see if she was really strong or not." Luffy turned to Lunna with a smile. "I think we've found our second mate!"

Lunna smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. "Zora sounds like a really strong girl. We could use her help to get to the Grand Line."

"But last time I've heard she was being held captive by the Marines, it's completely impossible to get to her, impossible impossible impossible impossible impossi-"

Lunna bonked him in the head forcing him to shut up.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you're annoying." She replied with a straight face.

"Alright then Coby, where is she located?" Luffy already knew where she actually is, but if he just set course towards the island after asking about the person as if it's the first time he's heard about her, then it'll be really weird and suspicous if he just immediately set off after her without asking for directions.

"She's at Shells Town if I heard it correctly, it's located that way." Coby pointed.

"Alright then, lets set sail to Shells Town!"

The three sailed across the sea to recruit their third crew mate as the Straw Hat Pirates were finally coming together again one by one.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done!**

 **Tell me how you guys thought about this chapter down in the review section. Was it good? Was it bad? How would you rate it in a scale from 1 to 10?**

 **I would love to know your thoughts about this, and I hope that this bug or glitch will get fixed up soon so I can see what you're reviewing. It's really annoying.**

 **So anyways, thank you guys so much for support, and as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and back with anither chapter for 'My Other Self!'. Now before I begin this chapter I would like to say a few things.**

 **First off, they fixed the glitch earlier. I don't know when since this chapter will come out maybe a week or two later after I write this authors note, but hurray! I can finally see your guy's reviews. Thank you all for your positive comments on this Fic, because I will admit myself, the first one I wrote was really...Eh, not so great.**

 **When I first wrote my first story, it was not good at all. Well I mean, the idea of it was great, and my writing skills began to slowly improve after the 10th chapter I wrote, but there was 'so' many grammar mistakes and poor writing ability to it. A lot of detail was missing, I fucked up on a few things that I was trying to apply to my story...it was a** **disaster. It's still in progress, I didn't abandon it. But I'm just glad that I didn't fuck up on this first and second chapter. (For this story not the other one.) Well except for that one grammar error on the first chapter.**

 **Anyways! Enough about the other Fic, it's not about that. No, you see since I could see my reviews now. I took the time to combine the votes with the poll that I recently released the last chapter, and as I mentioned in the last one. It actually 'did' make a difference. So here's the poll, but it will not be used anymore since I have already began to think about the direction this Fic will go, I do not need to start from scratch.**

 **5th Usopp (3 votes)**

 **4th Franky (4 votes)**

 **3rd Sabo and Shanks (6 votes)**

 **2nd T. Law (8 votes)**

 **and finally in first, A total with 11 votes!**

 **Ace, Zoro, and Sanji! (I'm not dealing with this thankfully.)**

 **But, this isn't the real poll. So this one isn't the real version. As I mentioned, the last chapter was the one that held the real poll. But if the 'website', wasn't such a 'dick' and block your 'reviews' it would've been this way instead.**

 **Also as I have mentioned in the summary, this will 'Possibly!' be a harem by my choice. I still haven't fully decided yet but I'm kind of leaning into the harem instead of the single pairing. But then again, I first thought about this fic with just the two strawhats paired up. But then again! I already decided on the gender bends so that I would make a relationship...I don't know. I haven't decided yet. But we'll see pretty soon!**

 **Anyways, that's enough. What a really fucking long authors note and I bet a lot of you will just skip it and head on to the story.**

 **So...yeah...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luffy, Lunna, and Coby just landed in shell town and was already making their way to the Marine based established on this island.

"Chaa! What a lovely town!" Lunna spoke with a smile as she began to examine different types of fruits. She made her way up to a stall, picked up a pear and took a bite out of it before tossing the shop owner a beri to pay for the fruit. "And their food here is tasty!"

Luffy took the lead out of the three before speaking. "So where is this Roronoa Zora located at?"

The moment he spoke the pirate hunters name, everyone one that was in hearing range immediately backed off in fear. Luffy chuckled remembering how the town reacted when he first spoke of Zoro's name.

"They must be frightened of Zora." Coby muttered to the two as they walked on. He soon replied to Luffy's question. "I believe that if we continue down this road, we should be able to reach the Marine base where she is. Which I believe is in charge of Captain Morgan."

The citizens reacted to how it was earlier and backed off again in fright.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Lunna bursted out laughing. "I love this town."

Coby however was confused. "I don't get it? I mean, I can understand about Zora, but why would they be scared of the Captain?"

Luffy, who was laughing along side Lunna, replied to his question with a slightly serious/happy tone. "Who knows, probably this Captain Morgan is a pretty bad guy."

"Why would he be a bad guy? He's a marine, they're good people."

Luffy's cheerful mood instantly vanished from his face. His hat shadowed his eye's as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Coby." He spoke in a dead tone. "I want you to listen, and listen well. You may not believe me since this is coming from a pirate's mouth. But let me say this...all marine's are not who you think they are."

He walked on, leaving an even more confused Coby and a concerned Lunna.

 _A few minutes later_

"We're here!" Coby spoke, his eye's filled with joy as he stared at the gates leading into the Marine base. "Well, I guess this is where we part Luffy-san, Lunna-san..." Coby looked around him seeing that neither of the two strawhats were standing next to him. He sooned heard what seemed to be Lunna 'ooing' in excitement. He turned his head to see Luffy and Lunna dangling from the wall separating the civilians from the soldiers.

"Oi Luffy-san! Lunna-san! You're going to caught!" Coby shrieked as he ran to the two.

"So that's the Pirate hunter Zora." Luffy spoke, keeping his gaze over the wall.

"Zora?!" Coby spoke as he struggled to get up on the wall. "No, she wouldn't be here, she would be locked up deeper in the base...that's Zora!" Coby yelled.

Over the wall stood a girl tied up to a wooden poll. (Clothing same as Zoro's, just smaller and more feminine.) From Coby's point of view she seemed to be really exhausted as her head hanged. That thought immediately vanished as Zora picked her head up and glared at the three.

"Oi, you three. You're annoying me with all your bickering. Get out of here." She growled. Sweat sliding down her face from the heat of being out in the sun for too long.

"It really is her." Coby whimpered. "She's exactly how people described her. She's like a demon in a human body." His thoughts were interrupted as a ladder was placed right next to him, shortly followed by a little girl carrying two onigiri's.

To Coby's fright, she jumped down from the wall on the opposite side and made her way towards Zora.

"Hey wait little girl, don't go she's dangerous." The girl ignored Coby's protest as she continued make her way towards Zora. Coby turned his head to Luffy and Lunna. "Lunna, Luffy, stop her before she gets hur-" Coby was interrupted as Luffy grabbed his lips forcing them shut.

Zora looked down at the girl with an annoyed expression. "What do you want kid." She spoke.

The girl unwrapped her small handkerchief displaying the two onigiri's she held. "I just thought you must've been hungry after this long Nee-chan, this is the first time I made something and I wanted you to try them first."

Zora seemed to express a face of gratitude for a second, but quickly replaced it with a small scowl. "Are you crazy, if you get caught out here you're going to get in trouble kid, get out of here before the guards show up-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." A man with a cocky smirk and a ugly blond bowl cut hair style walked in with two marines. "You know, I could have you executed for helping a prisoner little girl."

"Helmeppo." Zora growled as she glared at the annoying, whiny brat.

Helmeppo ignored Zora's glare, his eye's turned to the two onigiri's the girl held. "Oooh, that looks good." He smiled as he snatched one from the girls hand and took a bite out of it, much to the girls sadness and annoyance

"Hey!" The girl shouted. "Those are mine-"

She was cut off as Helmeppo began to spit out the wet food that was already soaked with his saliva.

"What the heck is this?!" He yelled as he threw what's left of the onigiri on the ground and began stomping on it. "They're suppose to be salty!"

The girl looked down, her lips quivered in sadness. "Well, I just thought they'd taste better if they were sweet." She muttered.

"Well you thought wrong kid."

Luffy who was watching with annoyance jumped off of the wall and began to walk back, knowing what was going to happen next.

"You!" Helmeppo pointed at one of the marines.

"Yes sir!"

"Throw that kid over the wall!"

The marine stood shocked for a second. "But sir, she's just a little girl."

"I don't care! Do you want me to call my father to execute you for not following one simple order!"

The marine gulped at the thought of the Captain. "No sir." He made his way the girl and picked her up, making her drop the last onigiri in fear. "Huddle into a ball little one, it'll make the fall hurt less." The marine then threw the girl over the wall as she screamed in fear.

"Oh no!" Coby yelled.

Lunna reacted quickly and jumped in the air while stretching her arms, catching the girl as they both descended down to the earth. Lunna closed her eye's waiting for the dirt to impact on her, but was confused as she felt herself in someone's arms. She opened her eye's to see that Luffy was smiling at the two.

"Shishishi, I got you two." He spoke as he set Lunna on her feet.

"A-Arigatou." The girl spoke as she touched the ground safely after Lunna released her from her grip.

"No problem." The two strawhats spoke.

Coby ran to them in fear for the little girl's safety. "Oh my god. Are you alright." Coby spoke as he began to examine for injuries. "How could someone do this Luffy-san, Lunna-san?"

"..."

Coby turned around to repeat the question only to find that the two weren't anywhere in sight.

"What the hell?" He muttered.

 _With Zora_

Zora kept her gaze on the floor as she thought about the remaining day's she has left at being locked up. "Just ten more day's." She muttered. Two shadows appeared on the floor causing her to gaze up, her sight greeted the two strawhats as they gazed back at her.

"So you're the dangerous pirate hunter I've been hearing about." Lunna spoke.

"You two are still here?" She spoke, ignoring her question.

"Being publicly humiliated like that...are you really strong?" She tilted her head.

"What's it to you anyway."

Lunna giggled as she repositioned the hat on her head. "Well, it's just I would've escaped in three days is all."

Luffy chuckled at her statement which caused Lunna to turn to him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." He replied. "I could escape the moment I entered this place." He thought with a smile.

Zora smirked as she replied to Lunna. "Well, I'm different from you guys. I'll survive to show them all." She spoke with unbreakable determination.

"Eh, what a stubborn girl you are." Lunna chuckled which seemed to irritate Zora.

Luffy turned around and began to walk away seeing that he has no business here...yet. He was shortly followed by Lunna.

"Well, good luck with that Zora." Luffy waved.

"Wait a second!" She called out stopping them both. She blushed in embarrassment as she looked at the dirt covered onigiri's. "Can you uh, get that for me?"

Lunna bent down and picked one of the crushed onigiri's. "Are you really going to eat this? It's more of a dirt ball now." She spoke with slight disgust in her tone.

"Just shut up and give it to me!" She blushed even harder.

"Alright." Lunna tossed the dirt covered food in Zora's mouth in which she munched gratefully.

"Tell the girl it was one of the darn best meals I've had in a while." She spoke as she coughed up a bit of dirt.

Luffy and Lunna smiled as they both disappeared over the wall and into town in search for Coby and the girl.

 _Somewhere in town_

"Really!" The girl spoke with happiness. "She really ate it?!"

"Yup." Lunna spoke with a smile. "She said it was the best meal she has ever had in a while."

"That makes me so happy."

Coby sat on a barrel with a confused expression as he thought about Zora. "I don't get it, is Zora really a bad person as they say?"

The girl immediately replied to Coby. "No she's not! She's in jail because of me" She glanced sadly to the floor.

"What do you mean about that?" Luffy asked, though he already knew why.

"It was all Helmeppo's fault." She spoke with sadness and a hint of anger. "About a month ago Helmeppo brought his new pet into town, and well it was really hostile towards people. That pet came into the restaurant and began to eat our customers food like a beast. I tried to chase it out of the building, but that ended up with it attacking me. Zora protected me from it. When Helmeppo saw this, he threatened that he'll throw me and my mom in jail if she won't turn herself in for a month. She took his offer to stay behind those gates as a prisoner for a month, and she's been there since then."

"Wow, that's pretty cruel." Coby spoke softly.

Before anyone else could comment on what they just been told, they began to hear a ruckus in a nearby building. They all followed it in curiosity on what was going on, but the sight only showed Helmeppo having the time of his life.

"We're eating here for free." He demanded with a smirk as the female bartender poured a glass of wine in Helmeppo's cup. "I've been thinking about this for awhile and I've made a decision. I'll execute Zora tomorrow since I got nothing else to do." He spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Lunna clenched her fist as anger took control of her actions. She rushed at Helmeppo before punching him on the cheek sending him flying to the wall.

"What the hell!" Helemeppo yelled as rubbed his cheek while he eyed Lunna. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Lunna-san stop it." Coby yelled as he grabbed onto Lunna, holding her back from continuing her assault on the captains son.

But that however, didn't stop Luffy. Before anyone knew it Luffy was standing in front of the downed Helemeppo as if he was there this entire time. This causedd everyone in the room to widen there eye's in shock and surprise at this, especially Helmeppo who cowering beneath his glare.

Luffy got into a crouching position, not leaving eye contact with Helmeppo. "So, you're going to execute Zora huh?" He spoke in a way that sent chills down his spine. Helmeppo stayed silent as he didn't want to say anything that might cost him something 'valuable'.

Luffy grabbed Helmeppo by the collar of his shirt before lifting him up with one hand and smashing him against the wall. "She better be alive the next time I see her." That was as all he said before dropped him and walked back Lunna and Coby.

Coby stared at Luffy in shock at what he did while Lunna's eye's sparkled at his strength.

"That was awesome." She spoke.

"Lunna." Luffy spoke as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I've decided who our third mate will be."

Lunna nodded in agreement before her eye's twitched a little at how he said it. "Wait a minute! Since when were you the Captain!" Lunna growled.

Luffy passed by Lunna not making eye contact as he headed for the exit. "Since the beginning." He replied straightly. He exited the door, but not before glancing at a certain orange haired woman who was staring at him in shock and curiosity. Lunna caught up to Luffy while they both began to argue once more who the real captain is. Coby chuckled nervously following the two as he scratched his head.

 _Back with Zora_

Zora had her eye's closed as she was resting her mind from all the irritating and annoying things that happened today, that is well until she heard two familiar pairs of foot step stop in front of her. She opened her eye's and picked her head up to see the two strawhats once more.

"You two? I thought I said that-"

"We're going to untie those rope's and you'll have to join us." Luffy spoke cutting her off.

"Huh?"

"We're looking for people to join our pirate crew."

"I refuse! Why the hell would I want to be a pirate." Zora questioned.

"What's so bad about being a pirate?"

"Pirate's are scum and greedy bastards. Oh yeah, and if you haven't noticed. I'm a PIRATE HUNTER, I hunt you guy's down for a reason."

"To get paid right." Lunna replied.

"Yup."

Luffy placed his hands on his hips with a smile on his face. "What's the matter with that, you're known as an evil pirate hunter that's heartless to anyone."

"I don't care what society thinks of me, I will survive and prove them wrong." She smirked, as her bandana shadowed her eye's.

"Well that's to bad, cause you'll be dead by tomorrow." Luffy muttered.

"What did you say?" Zora questioned.

"Huh?"

"You muttered something earlier."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I like meat."

"What's that got to do with anything." Zora spoke with a dumbfounded expression.

"He said that you'll be dead tomorrow." Lunna spoke as she's already grown tired of this child's play, Luffy nodded in agreement not really caring anymore.

Zora narrowed her eye's. "Why would I be dead?"

"Well, earlier today that Hippomepo guy said that he's grown bored and will just execute you in front of everyone tomorrow." Lunna answered.

Zora clenched her fist as she growled. "That bastard." She spat.

"So, you use a sword right?" Lunna questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but that bastard took them when I was sent here."

"Tell you what, we get them back for you and you join our crew."

"That's Blackmail!" Zora shouted.

"Going once! Going twice!"

"Alright, alright you win." She sighed in defeat.

"Great." Lunna spoke as she ran towards the marine base...or that's what she thought she was doing. Before she could get far she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and pulled her back. Turns out Luffy pulled her back while stretching his hands.

"Come on it's this way." He spoke as he dragged her the opposite direction.

Zora's were slightly wide as she saw the boy's hand stretch to grab his sister...or that's what she thought she was. "Just what is he." She mumbled as she watched the two retreating figures. Pretty soon she saw Lunna break out of Luffy's hold. During that, to her it seemed like she wrapped her legs around his waist while she stretched her arms towards the building and launched themselves to the roof of the base.

"I rephrase that...what the hell are 'they'!" Zora questioned.

 _With Luffy and Lunna_

Luffy was currently screaming in shock at being launched in the air out of nowhere. "So this is how people felt when I all of a sudden launched them without their notice huh?" He thought as he continued to scream. Lunna had her legs wrapped around his waist laughing in joy as they neared the roof.

"There's a rope!" Luffy thought as he extended his hand to grab one of them. However, this decision had caused some unwanted attention.

Captain Morgan was just in the middle of punishing one of his marines for not being careful with his statue, but before he could land a scratch on him there was a loud scream and a joyful laugh that was heard. The next thing he knew, two people wearing almost identical clothing destroyed his statue which he worked so hard on creating. **(More like getting others to do it...faggot.)**

Morgan's eye twitched in shock and anger as he watch the statue of himself break in half from the waist and topple over the building.

"F-Father! Those are the two that I spoke to you about earlier, the one's I wanted you to execute!" Helmeppo yelled pointing a finger at the two.

"Capture those two!" Morgan yelled pointing his axe hand at the strawhats. "Bring them to me so that I can have their heads!"

"Got to go!" Luffy spoke as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Lunna. He then began to run to the door left open on the roof, but not before grabbing Helmeppo on the way.

Helmeppo and Lunna were swung on Luffy's shoulder as he ran down the hallway's while being chased by the marine's. Lunna looked at Helmeppo who was shaking in fear at being held hostage.

"Yo!" Lunna greeted him with a wide smile.

"Don't 'yo' me!" Helmeppo yelled at her. "Let me go! Please!"

"Where did you put Zora's sword." Lunna asked, her smile not leaving her face as she didn't bother struggling to get out of Luffy's grip this time.

"They're in my room! We just passed it earlier!"

"Oh okay!" Lunna replied bonking before Luffy on the head, causing him to stop. "Oi we passed Zora's sword! It's down the area we came from."

"Oh." Luffy replied as he mentally smacked himself for forgetting where the swords were located.

"Hold it right there!"

Luffy turned around seeing that three Marine's are pointing rifle's at them.

"Let Helmeppo go or we'll fire upon you!"

"Don't fire yet!" Luffy spoke as he placed Helmeppo and Lunna in front of him.

"Okay, now fire!"

"Why the hell am I in the front!" Lunna yelled at luffy with confused anger.

"Just because."

Helmeppo almost wet himself seeing rifles pointed at him before he began to wave his hands in front of him. "No! No! No! Don't shoot, I repeat don't shoot!"

Luffy charged straight at them, which they were forced to dive out of the way or risk being injured. Luffy continued to run until he lost the marine's that were chasing them.

"You're a traitor." Lunna grumbled as they made it to Helmeppo's room.

"No I'm not, I knew you were going to be fine either way." Luffy smiled, Lunna just looked away with her nose in the air with a loud, "Hmph!" as she pouted.

The three entered the room, Helmeppo still swung over Luffy's shoulder as they entered.

"Oh there it is!" Lunna spoke as she pointed towards three swords sitting next to a window. She rushed over to it and began to examine them. "But which one is Zora's...Oi, Helmeppo which one is-" Lunna turned to see that Helmeppo was passed out on Luffy's shoulder when they were running.

"Damn." She muttered.

Luffy walked over to the window to see Coby and Zora being aimed on by a firing squad, with Captain Morgan right behind them.

"Oi, just take all of them. Our friends are in trouble." Luffy spoke as he pointed out the window.

Lunna immediately grabbed the three swords before tying them around her waist. "Yosh, I got them." She spoke as she placed her hand on the window. "I'll go first." She stretched her hands back before letting go. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

Lunna launched out of the window, shattering it in the process before she landed right between the firing squad and her two companions. The bullets that were fired were not affective on her body as they were shot back.

"That won't work on me!" She spoke with a smile.

Zora watched with wide eye's before speaking. "Who the hell are you!"

Lunna glanced behind her with a smile before speaking. "I'm Monkey D Lunna, future Queen of the Pirates."

"Queen of the Pirates? Do you even know what the hell you're saying?" Zora questioned in surprise.

Before she could say anything Luffy landed right next to her. "Great timing. A second later they would've been gone." Luffy grinned before turning to the Marines. "Chaa, there's so many of them." Luffy spoke as he played with his hat. "Gomen guy's! But some of you will be unconscious for this fight." Some of the Marine's were confused at what he was saying, before a good portion of them suddenly fell unconscious without warning.

Captain Morgan stood with slightly wide eye's as the sudden unexpected feeling he recieved. "Was that...no it must be my imagination." He thought, After all, no one in the east blue could have that type of power here...right?

"Sugoi!" Lunna yelled with stars. "How did you do that?!"

Luffy just spoke one word that disappointed her. "Secret."

"Awww."

"If you two are done playing over there, then come untie me!" Zora yelled catching the two's attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Lunna spoke as she began to untie one of the knots, but having little success.

"Enough of this!" Morgan yelled, his thoughts on the male straw hat vanished from his head.. "If you can't hurt them with bullets then cut them down!" The Marine's roared as they charged at the four holding their swords high.

"Come on! Just get one of my arms open at least!" Zora yelled as she stared between Lunna and the approaching marines.

"Hmmm, I think I just made it tighter?" Lunna pouted as she scratched her head.

"Lunna-san!" Coby yelled seeing that the marine's were right on her.

"Got it!" She yelled. The moment she spoke that, Zora unsheathed all three of her swords and barely blocked attacks that were meant to kill them.

"You make a move and I'll kill all of you." Zora spoke at the marine's who whimpered in fear.

Lunna stared with slightly wide eye's seeing what her new crewmember could do. "Wow! You're really great with a sword...well three swords."

Zora stared at Lunna before she managed to push back the marine's sending them flying in the air. "Let's get one thing straight." She spoke as she glared at Lunna and Luffy. "I have my own ambitions for teaming up with you."

"And what might that ambition be?" Luffy spoke with a knowing smile.

"To become the greatest swordswoman." She raised her right arm as the tip of her sharp blade pointed at the two straw hats. "If you two ever do get in my way on achieving that goal, I'll cut you down myself." She warned.

Luffy stood for a second before sighing. "Be careful for who you threaten Zora, if you said this to someone in the grandline with your type of strength, ...well, let's just say you'll be chum in a few seconds."

Zora raised an eyebrow before speaking. "I'm sure I can hold my own."

"Ah, would care to repeat that?" He smiled as he suddenly appeared behind her wrapping an arm around her neck.

Zora's eye's grew wide as she looked at Luffy who was smiling like an idiot as she thought to herself. "When did he-"

"I plan...no, 'we' plan to go all the way Zora, and I'm sure that man. 'Dracule Mihawk', is waiting there as well for someone that will finally surpass him. Thing's are going to just get tougher along the way. In fact, I'm sure that we'll be near deaths door once and awhile. There's no guarantee that we'll survive. So I'll say this...are you still up for it?"

Zora stood still for awhile as questions flew around her head. "Can I do it? How strong are people in the grandline? When will I become the greatest?" Those questions began to bring bring in more. "How can I get stronger? Is it impossible? Am I determined enough?"

Zora shook her head to get rid of the questions that were growing rapidly in her head before speaking. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Good." Luffy smiled.

Captain Morgan's eye twitched at being ignored. They dare ignore 'him'! The mighty and glorious Captain Axe-Hand Morgan! "What are you standing around for?!" He yelled at his own cowering Marine's. "Capture them! Or else I'll have you all executed!"

"Y-Yes Sir!" They roared as they sent wave two at the four intruders.

"Zora!" Lunna yelled, bringing the swordswomans attention to her. "Duck! Gomu Gomu no Whip!" She stretched her legs to swipe and injure a chunk of the marines that were coming at them.

Captain Morgan stared with a bit of shock at what the girl could do. "So she's a devil fruit eater." He thought.

"Captain! We're no match for these intruders!" One of the marines yelled.

Lunna charged straight at Captan Morgan after dealing with a few marines. She aimed a punch at his gut, but Morgan blocked the punch with his axe.

"Annoying brat." He spoke. "A civilian with no rank at all is no match me! Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lunna." She replied with a neutral expression.

Morgan swiped his axe horizontally at Lunna who only jumped over him in response to his attack. Morgan quickly spun around and swung his axe down at Lunna once more, but once again she jumped over and kicked him on the face with both of her legs sending him stumbling back a bit.

"Grrr. Die!" He roared as he swung his Axe once more.

"Don't wanna!" She replied as she spun and kicked Morgan on the face sending him face first on the floor. She then proceeded to stand over him beat the living shit out of him.

"Captain Morgan is...losing." One of the marines muttered in awe.

"M-Mugiwara!" Helmeppo yelled, he is standing next to Coby with a pistol aimed at his head. "S-Stop what you're doing right now and s-surrender. Or else I'll pull the t-trigger!" Lunna would've stopped, but seeing the way Helmeppo's legs and arms shook, including the fear clearly shown on his face, she kept at it for a few more seconds.

"O-Oi, I'm serious!" He pulled the trigger back still shaking. "I'll s-shoot him."

Coby was frightened at having a pistol aimed at his head at point blank range. Hell, if he hadn't been a slave for Alvida he was sure that he would've pissed himself by now.

Lunna stood up before she stared at Helmeppo. "You're not gonna do it."

"Y-You sure about that?"

Lunna nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yup, even if you were serious and all, Coby isn't afraid to die."

Coby stood as his body shook, he actually was very afraid. But somehow, he was okay with it. If it was to help a friend, then he felt fine with giving his life away...right? Coby clenched his eye's shut before speaking. "It's okay Lunna-san, you can proceed for whatever your trying to do."

Lunna nodded as she prepared to strike Helmeppo from a distance. "See, that kid got's guts. Something that you don't have."

"S-Stop!" Helmeppo yelled. "I swear I'll do it." As Helmeppo continued to plead, he saw his father rise up instantly behind Lunna with his Axe hand raised high in the air. "Get her Tou-San!"

Zora saw this and immediately jumped in to help her Captain...er crewmate. She really needs to figure out who's the Captain of her crew. Zora cut in the mid-area of Morgans front side before she sheathed her two three blades, the Captain falling down unconscious after the clicking sounds were done. The moment Zora cut her opponent Lunna also sent her fist flying at Helmeppo.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" She shouted as her fist made contact with his gut sending the Captains son tumbling on the ground knocked out.

Coby stood, his eye's wide with his mouth gawking as he couldn't believe that he survived. But he soon noticed that there was still countless of Marine's surrounding them, which soon made him worried and scared.

One of the marine's began to speak after realizing what happened. "The C-Captain..."

"...was defeated." Another marine finished. They stood still for a few seconds before they threw there weapons, hats, or whatever they had in the air in delight and happiness.

"Why are they cheering." Lunna asked as she tilted her head.

Luffy chuckled before replying. "I guess they didn't like the Captain since he was sort of like a dictator."

"That make's sense." Zora replied. "We should-" She clutched her stomach as she fell to the ground exhausted.

"Zora!" Coby, Luffy, and Lunna yelled as they rushed over to her.

"So...hungry." She groaned as her stomach let out a large growl.

"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed as he picked her up bridal style. "Let's go get something to eat. My treat."

 _Somewhere in town_

"Aaaah! That was good!" Zora yawned as she patted her stomach. She soon looked towards Luffy and Lunna who were still eating away to their hearts content. "I don't understand how you can still eat more than me."

"It's because it's good." Luffy and Lunna spoke simultaneously.

Luffy gulped before looking at Coby who was sitting not to far from them. "Right Coby?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable at it."

"Nonsense." The female bartender spoke. "You guy's saved this town from Captain Morgan, you can eat as much as you want, right Rika?" She glanced at her daughter who happily chatting with Lunna.

"Yup." She replied before she turned to Lunna, Luffy, and Zora. "You guy's were great back there!" She smiled.

"Shishishishi. Well what can I say, we have to be strong in order to enter the Grandline." Lunna replied.

Zora raised an eyebrow before asking a question she's been waiting to ask. "By the way, how many others are with us?"

Lunna pointed at Luffy and herself. "Just us two."

"W-what?" Zora spoke with disbelief. "You mean, we're the only one's?"

"Yup."

Zora sighed before asking another question. "So who's the Captain?"

"I am!" Luffy and Lunna spoke simultaneously before they both glared at each other. "I told you I'm the Captain!" They spoke again. "Stop copying me!"

Lunna jumped on Luffy before they both began to wrestle and roll on the ground. Lunna managed to pin Luffy for a second which made her grin. "Who's the Captain now rubber boy."

Luffy grinned before he pushed her off and he himself got on top of her. "Why you're looking at him rubber girl."

"Ahem." Zora coughed gaining the two's attention. "Sorry to interrupt what you were doing there, but can you wait until you get a room. Also I have one more question to ask."

Luffy blushed, but thankfully no body saw it. After years of sailing out in sea he began to open his eye's to the beauty of women. But, that didn't really affect his dense behavior. Trust me, he began to admire the female's body, but he wasn't really all affected unless someone pointed it out.

Lunna however tilted her head in confusion. "Why do we need a room?"

Zora face palmed as she thought. "Is this girl serio-you know what I don't care." As she saw Luffy get off Lunna while he helped pick her up, she began to speak again. "Never mind about what I was saying, but where's our ship if you don't mind me asking?"

Luffy smiled before he pointed out the window which showed a perfect view of the dock. "Right there." He pointed at a small boat with a sail on it that could possibly hold no more than six people, seven if they wish to sacrifice supplies.

"You gotta be shitting me." She groaned.

Lunna grinned at Zora before speaking. "I plan to get a big ship later on, it'll be fun. We'll sing songs, laugh, eat, and go on amazing adventure's."

Before anyone else could speak the marine's walked in the front door and stopped in front of the three pirates. "Excuse me for interrupting your meal, but I believe you said that you were pirate's if I haven't misheard."

"Yup!" Lunna spoke as she wrapped an arm around Zora's neck. "We got ourselves a new crewmate as well."

"I see. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you all to leave." He spoke with a strong tone. "We thank you for releasing us from our Captain's corrupted hands, in to repay that favor we will not contact HQ and inform them about you three."

The civilians who overheard what they were saying grew outraged.

"Oh come on! You guys were scared of Morgan as well!" One shouted.

"They saved us, you should celebrate with us as well!" Another shouted.

Luffy stared blankly for awhile before smiling. "Ah, so we have to go so soon huh? That's to bad." He stood up shortly followed by Lunna and Zora. "Thanks for the food Ms..."

"Ririka." She replied with a smile as she waved. "Take care."

Luffy nodded before he made his way to the exit, Lunna and Zora not to far behind him.

"Wait!" The Marine spoke halting there movements. "This one is with you, isn't he?" He gestured to Coby who gulped at the fear of being looked at as a Pirate.

Luffy looked back before he smiled. "Oh him, I can tell you all about this guy." He spoke as he made his way to Coby before he ruffled his hair.

"Luffy, you wouldn't?!" Coby thought as he clenched his fist in fear.

"Before I landed on this Island, there was a ship that was being raided by other pirates. I was cornered by their Captain, and when I thought I was gonna die, this kid miraculously pops out of nowhere and gets the jump on her. He never knew I was a pirate as well until after he finished her off. For that I owe him my life." He spoke with a smile, he turned around and continued to walk, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"You think they'll buy that?" Lunna questioned.

"Yup. Don't worry, he'll be fine." He replied as they made it to the docks. They unloaded their small amount of supplies on their boat before they set sail. As they were only about a 30 yards away from the docks, they heard Coby yelling out to them.

"Luffy-San! Lunna-San! Zora-San!" He yelled with joy as they turned to face him. "This Marine will never forget you!"

"Shishishishi!" Lunna chuckled before she waved and yelled. "Bye Coby! We'll see each other again one day!"

Coby nodded as he continued to wave.

"Ready, and, Salute!"

Coby looked behind him to see a whole row of Marine's saluting the pirate's as they left the area.

"You got some great friends there kid." One of the marine's spoke with a smile, his smile soon faded as he began to order his men. "Listen up! What we're doing goes against everything we stand for. For our punishment, not food for three days!"

"Yes sir!"

 _Out in sea_

Luffy smiled as he eyed Lunna standing on the front of the boat, eager to land at a new island while Zora napped.

"One down, eight to go." He thought. "Next is you Nami." He thought as he thought about the Navigator. "Next stop Orange Town!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done!**

 **So how was this chapter? Let me know down in the reviews about your thoughts. Criticism is welcomed as long as it has something reasonable to back it up. Not like "You're story suck, fix it." Because I'll just be like. "Bitch! What do I have to fix then!?"**

 **So yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if not. Well...try it next time. Thank you guys so much for reading, and as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and back with another chapter for 'My Other Self'! I'm quite excited to write about how the newly forming Straw Hats are going to react when they recruit their Navigator Nami. But I would like to answer a few questions before that.**

 **1\. No, the crews are not going to be a full-blown genderswap, even though that sounds kind of interesting. XD**

 **2\. Don't worry, if I think about making this a harem, then I'll be trying to juggle the harem and the story together. I'll let the relationships build up when we're in progress during the canon...well in this case fanon. And if it seems like I'm favoring one side more than the other, feel free to PM, or Review me about this so that I can get back to evenly juggling the two.**

 **3\. I'll try to make the Baratie arc more, 'amazing' or worthwhile to read, because I'll admit to you my friend, it actually seems like their was something missing their in fanons and the canon, I hope that I can fill that emptiness.**

 **4\. Like I said in the story, because some of you might have missed it. Luffy does see the beautiful side of the women's body and personality. But he isn't exactly affected by them unless someone points out how he is in a really sexual or sort of a flirtatious converstion with her. That's when he begins to blush and start getting nervous. For example, how Zora pointed out the position Luffy and Lunna were in when they were wrestling on who's going to be Captain, or Pirate King/Queen.**

 **5\. I don't think the situation with who's going to be the Captain is much of an issue here, after all I am writing this. But I can understand how you think that I have to decided who's going to be the Captain ASAP. But, don't worry. If you were thinking what I'm thinking then you won't be thinking that. (So much 'thinking' XD)**

 **6\. Sanji will be a straight (f, I haven't decided of her name. But she'll be flirting with Luffy, and possibly be into other females as well. POSSIBLY!**

 **7\. Now, about Nami being a male so that Luffy will dismiss of ever trying to get back to her...eh, that's not going to happen. Here is why I say this, if you've read the second chapter word for word, then you'll see that when Luffy saw Nami on the other boat not to far from his own, I described her as a she. So yeah, it's to late for that idea.**

 **8\. If I do decide that it's a harem and I am probably sure that some of you will leave because it's a harem. I completely support your decision since I know that some people don't like to see that. (Most likely females since, well their is a lot of bullshit in the history of the world that treats females more like property instead of actual humans. Mainly in the medieval times) My** **decision is coming to a close soon, not yet but I'm almost finished on thinking about it. And if my decision is for something that either side doesn't support. Then I'm sorry that it has to be this way, and if you're leaving, I appreciate your support for these past few chapters.**

 **Anyways! That's enough of this, let's get this chapter going shall we. :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We now see our three members of the Straw Hat pirates sailing towards Orange Town, it was a fine day to be out at sea...well not really, for they were already out of food and were starving.

"Uuuh." Lunna groaned as she twisted and turned on the boat. "I'm hungry!" She whined.

"Yeah, well we all are sister!" Zora growled. They should've known to pack extra food on the way. The left overs they had didn't even last them a day.

Luffy whined as he stared up at the sky gazing at the clouds. "That looks like meat." He spoke lazily as he pointed at a cloud he was imagining as a drum stick.

Lunna gazed up at the cloud he was pointing at with uninterested eyes. "No." She replied. "It looks like an Orange, with a Salad bowl next to it."

Luffy chuckled. "Nah, it's meat."

The three sat in silence under the sun as they listened to the sea. No sooner, Luffy spotted a bird passing by over there boat which caused him to smile as he drooled in hunger. "Hey I know, let's eat that bird!" Luffy spoke pointing at the bird.

Lunna looked at Luffy with a slightly disgusted expression. "Why would you eat that?"

"Because it has meat, and meat is good."

"Meh, well I'm not going to eat it." Lunna sat as she grumbled to herself. "I don't like meat anyways."

"Okay then." He replied before glancing at Zora. "Oi, you want some?"

"Sure, but how are you going to get it if it's all the way up there?"

Luffy grinned before replying. "Just leave it to me." He stretched his arms to grab a hold of the mast that held theirs sail up before launching himself at the bird.

"Should've known that." Zora muttered

As Luffy got closer to the bird, he notice that it began to grow bigger as he got close to it. No waiy, it wasn't growing, it was always this big. "Oh shit." He thought to himself before mentally slapping himself for forgetting this moment. The next thing he knew, his head was caught in the birds beak as it carried him off.

"Help!" Luffy's voice echoed below.

"That idiot!" Zora yelled as she grabbed a pair of paddles and began to row like crazy towards Luffy who was getting smaller in the distance. She turned towards Lunna who was giggling before she yelled at her. "Don't just sit there! Help me row!"

 _Somewhere with Luffy flying over the East Blue_

Luffy was just hanging as he went with the flow of the bird. "No use fighting him, after all I'll get down sooner or later." He turned his head to the right noticing that an Island was coming into view. "Ah, we made it...well I made it." He chuckled. "And Nami's down there somewhere right? She should be being chased by Captain Buggy's crew right now if the timing is still how I remember it.

As he began to fly over the Island just above the town he's suppose to reach, he noticed that there was a cannon ball being launched at him. "Here we go."

The cannon hit the bird forcing it to let Luffy go so it could still manage to fly. "Thanks for the ride bird!" He shouted with a smile as he didn't try to fight his fall. Before he knew it, he landed hard on the ground sending dust flying everywhere.

"What the hell?" He heard someone yell.

Luffy allowed the smoke to clear before he decided to stand up. *Sigh* "That was an unexpected landing." He glanced up after dusting off his straw hat. His vision fell on Nami, the Orange haired navigator. "Who are you?" He asked, even if he knew who she is.

Nami was about to answer him, but she soon stopped herself and allowed a small smirk to come across her face. "Boss! You came to save me!" She spoke as she gave him a hug, much to Luffy's happiness at feeling someone familiar again. "Perfect timing as well, I'll leave the rest to you." With that, she raced down the street before entering an alleyway.

"Hmm? Strange girl." He thought with a smile.

"Oh, she's getting away!" Luffy's smile faded as he stared at the three Buggy pirates with uninterested eyes.

"Don't worry, we have her boss!" Another replied with a smirk.

"We'll bring him back to Captain Buggy to be executed."

As soon as the three got into range for an attack, they all fell down unconscious as a wave of Conquerors Haki flowed pass them.

"What a waste of a few seconds." He thought before he noticed Nami staring down at him from the roof top.

"Wow you're pretty strong aren't you?" She spoke, she didn't witness the fight between them, but after seeing that he's the only one standing with no scratch on him, she can only assume that he's strong.

"You're that lady from a short while ago...who are you?"

"My name's Nami, I'm a thief that robs pirate's." An idea popped up in her head which she couldn't hope to ignore. If this man is as strong as to what the evidence can tell her, then that'll make getting treasure much easier for her. "Hey, I got an idea! How about you join me to rob pirate's!"

"No, I have no reason to join you." He spoke as he turned around and walked away, knowing that she'll pursue him.

"Wa-wait!" Nami spoke as she jumped off of the roof and went after him. "I said wait!"

Luffy continued to walk, but a large growl from his stomach caused him to fall to his knees. "Uh, I'm hungry!" He groaned.

"How about I treat you then." Nami spoke, at least trying to bribe him to work with her.

"Really!" Luffy jumped to his feet. His eye's shining with hope.

"Y-yeah." Nami replied as she took a small step back.

A few minutes later, in a random house

Luffy grabbed a large sandwich before shoving it in his mouth. "This is good." He spoke in between bites before he swallowed it. "So do you live here alone?"

Nami shook her head in disapproval. "No, I don't live in this town. The locals are afraid of Buggy, so they ran away from this town."

"So you're breaking and entering?"

"How rude! I only steal from pirate's."

"But you're stealing people's food right now and feeding it to me, so you're still a thief."

Nami sweat dropped at the response she received. "Hehe, right." She sighed to herself as she dazed off for awhile. "It doesn't matter, I'll get 100 million beli's no matter what."

"That seems a lot for one girl, what will you do with all that money anyway?" He spoke, but his thoughts ran off remembering why she was out here doing this in the first place.

 _"Shahahahaha!"_ An echo of Arlongs laugh filled his head.

He clenched his fist remembering that fish man bastard. "Oh great, he's the last one I would ever wanna see in the East Blue." Luffy thought with annoyance.

"Secret." Nami replied as she turned away from Luffy. "If you have a map to the Grand Line, then getting 100 million beli will be easy."

"Wait, so you're a navigator?" Luffy ask, trying to sound as convincing and clueless as possible.

"Yup, the best Navigator you will ever find at sea as well!" She spoke with strong pride and confidence.

"That's great! You should join us as a Navigator!" Luffy ask, remembering to leave the word pirate out of the sentence.

"Really?" She replied with a smile, if she has someone like Luffy on her side for the time being. Then she'll be able to earn the remaining money sooner than she could imagine.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Me and my crew are actually headed for the Grand Line as we speak, the weather there is really weird and unpredictable, so we'll need the best navigator we can find."

"That'll be amazing. Count me in! But under one condition."

"Hmm?"

"I'll take 75% of the money we steal from pirate's."

Luffy chuckled as he thought to himself. "Yup, she's the same Nami alright." He extended his hand to shake on it and seal the deal. "Sure!"

"That's great, so where's your ship? We should get out of here before Buggy's crew find us."

"Sorry, but we're going to have to wait on that."

Nami looked at Luffy with confusion. "Why? We should get out of here while we have the chance."

"How about if I say that we should go rob this 'Buggy', of every last beri he has." He spoke, knowing that he got the cat in the bag.

Nami's eye's turned into beli symbols at the thought, she was first going to try to escape with just the map, but after hearing the little extra bonus she can gain. Why should she say no to that? "I would say, that I really love my new partner and how he thinks." Her smile faded, replaced by curiosity. "Wait, but how are we going to get in and out without alerting the pirate's, they should be on high alert right now."

Luffy smiled before grabbing a rolled up stack of rope nearby him. "You're going to tie me up and take me to their camp, act like you've betrayed me and want to join their crew instead."

Nami took the rope from him before giving an unconvinced expression. "I don't think they'll fall for something like that."

Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, they will."

Nami stood still for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright then, if you say so." She then proceeded to tie Luffy up.

A tied up Luffy turned to Nami with a huge smile on his face. "Now, let's go get that money shall we."

 _A few minutes later_

Luffy and Nami are being escorted towards Captain Buggy after Nami explained how she wishes to join their crew by capturing and handing her 'former' boss over to them, talking about how she's had enough of his childish behavior.

"Are you sure about this?" Nami whispered to Luffy. "We can just quit and run out of here right now and be free."

Luffy smiled lightly so it wouldn't be noticeable to the pirate's keeping an eye on them. "What's with you, you seemed all into getting the last of Buggy's money, now you seem like you want to chicken out."

"It's not that! The feeling is way different when you're actually doing it instead of thinking about it."

"You're worried for my safety aren't you?"

Nami slightly nodded. "Kind of, I mean. I would lose my partner in crime, so of course I would be worried."

Luffy chuckled before replying. "Don't worry Nami, do whatever he say's. I'll be fine."

Nami hesitated before she nodded. "Alright."

The two made it towards their destination. The Captain was glaring at the two in suspicion and annoyance. "So, who's the thief that stole my map?"

"That would be me." Nami replied as she stepped up and took out the map. "I was going to get away with it as well, but my idiot of a boss who ordered me to steal the map really pissed me off lately. And I've just had enough of his childish game's, so I tied him up and brought him here in hopes that I can join your crew instead."

Buggy took a second to think as he stared at Nami in suspicion. "What's your name girl?"

She gulped before replying. "Nami."

"I see, I like a girl like you!" He spoke with a smile. "Alright everybody!" He shouted towards his crew with a smile. "Let's celebrate for our new crewmember Nami!"

The crew yelled in approval as they brought out all the booze and food they had in stock before they began partying to their hearts content.

"What should I do with him." Nami spoke as he tugged on the rope that was tied around Luffy.

"Throw him in the cage." Buggy gestured towards a small square like prison cell.

As the pirates partied, Buggy noticed that Nami wasn't how she expected her to act. "Hey, you should eat and drink more, after all this party is for you." Buggy suggested.

"Yes sir." Nami replied as she tried to act like she was having a great time to the best of her ability.

A few more minute's passed before Buggy decided that he wanted to demonstrate his power to Nami, showing her who's she's messing with. "Bring out the Buggy Bomb!" He ordered.

A few seconds later a large cannon with a bigger than normal cannon ball came into view spiking Nami's curiosity. "What's that?"

"This is the Buggy Bomb, with this and my devil fruit powers I'll rule the Grand Line with an iron fist!" Buggy spoke with confidence.

"Rule?" Luffy spoke from his cage before he began laughing. "If anyone's going to rule the Grand Line it's going to be me. I'll become King of the Pirates!"

Buggys eye's was shadowed from his hat as he had an annoyed and angry expression exposed on his face. "I can see why you hate him Nami, he is an idiot."

Nami however stood motionless. "Did he say, King of the Pirate's? Is he a...no, it's probably just an act, right? Yeah, he's just trying to get on his nerves. Good thinking Luffy." She thought.

Buggy smirked as he spoke out loud. "Perhaps he needs a demonstration of my power. Light up the Buggy Bomb!" He roared as the crew members roared in agreement.

The crew aimed the cannon at the countless of houses ahead before they lit the string connecting to the cannon. "Watch closely Nami." He spoke. "This is a demonstration of why you shouldn't think of betraying me."

 _Somewhere on the coast_

Lunna and Zora are seen stepping on the island they hope Luffy is on. As the two examined the terrain, they turned to their, ahem, 'hostages' they came across when they were searching for Luffy, turns out they tried to take over their boat, but they ended up in a beaten mess not even a second later after threatening them.

"You sure he's here?" Zora questioned the three with a tone that sent shivers down their spine.

"Y-yeah, probably. I don't know!" The three whimpered.

"Luffy should be here." Lunna spoke to Zora.

Zora raised an eyebrow, looking at her companion. "How do you know that."

As if on cue, the Buggy bomb was set off as the cannon ball was launched through countless of houses, destroying anything and everything in it's path.

"Never mind." She mumbled as she turned towards Lunna. "Let's go."

Lunna nodded as they took off. Not even bothering to take their prisoners with them since they've already served their purpose. "Hopefully their's some food around here."

 _Back with Nami and Luffy_

Nami stood in shock at the destruction that this 'Cannon', could do.

Buggy laughed as he raised his arms in the air with pride. "I'll become the ruler of the sea in no time."

"Tch, that's it?" Luffy spoke with a disappointed expression on his face.

Buggy turned to Luffy with narrowed eye's. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"With that type pf power you'll be lucky if you ever reach the fourth in the Grand Line. After that, you'll just be chum for the sharks."

Buggy growled at how Luffy was comparing him with nothing more than food. "I can see why you left him Nami. He is an idiot indeed." He soon smirked to himself as he thought of a way to shut his mouth for good. "Men, change your target to the straw hat boy. We'll put him out of his misery."

The crew roared in agreement as they began to rotate the cannon until if faced Luffy.

Nami's heart began to beat faster at this and tried to change the Captains mind on going through with this. "Hey, it's alright. He's locked up in a cage all tied up anyways, so he can't do anything. Tell you what, let's just drop all of this and get back to partying?"

Buggy kept his smirk on as he glanced at Nami at the corner of his eye. "This is my way of partying." He turned to his crew who was setting the cannon before yelling at them. "Is it ready!?"

"Yes, Captain Buggy!" They roared.

"Good." He took out a pack of matches with his flags logo on it and handed it to Nami. "I want you to light it."

"Why me?"

"Because this is a test for your loyalty to me, kill the man who you once served under to prove that you're serious with all of this."

"But I cant-" She stopped mid-sentence as she remembered what Luffy said to her earlier.

 _"Do whatever he say's, I'll be fine."_

She hesitantly took the matched out of Buggy's hand as she made her way towards the Cannon. As she lit the match, she took a look towards Luffy who only stared at her, she can see that he gave her a nod to go ahead.

"I hope you know what you're doing Luffy, because if you die then I'll be no better than a pirate." With that, she lit the string attached to the cannon as she watched it slowly burn out.

"Luffy!"

Luffy heard a familiar voice and turned his head to see Zora and Lunna running towards him.

Luffy smiled at the two as he called back to them. "Hi Lunna, Zor-"

*Boom*

The cannon ball made impact with the cage completely destroying everything. "

"Luffy!" Lunna and Zora yelled in shock.

Nami stayed still as her arms began to shake. Did she just, no. He said he would be alright. Then why? Why is he gone? She took his life, and it was all her fault. She came back to her senses as she heard Luffy's voice yawning.

"Whoo, that's going to be one heck of a story to tell my children. It'll be called, _Luffy vs The Buggy Bomb_ , no that sounds to cheesy. How about, _Luffy's wrath upon the Buggy Bomb?_ No, too long." He stood up as he dusted his clothing off. He turned towards Lunna and Zora before smiling. "Shishishi, I'm alrig-"

He was cut off as Lunna tackled him to the ground. "You idiot, I thought you were dead!"

"I'm rubber remember." He spoke with a smile.

"Shut up, I forgot about that. If you weren't rubber, I wouldn't know what to do anymore." She sighed, her tone still filled with slight fear.

"Don't worry I'm fine, and um...can you like, get off." He spoke, noticing that some people were staring at the two as if they were about to get it on. He lightly blushed to himself at the thought of it.

"Sure." She replied, not really understanding the strange lustful looks she received.

"What's going on here!" Buggy yelled, his mind completely spinning at the sudden uninvited guest that appeared. "And how the hell are there two of you?!" He pointed at Luffy and Lunna.

Lunna tilted her head as she crossed her arms. "No, I'm Monkey D Lunna, and this is Luffy. We're not the same person. I even have proof." She pointed at Luffy's exposed chest. "He has a flat chest while I-" She paused as she began to undo her vest, but Luffy stopped her before she can continue.

"I think they get the idea Lunna." He spoke as he heard a few disappointed sighs from Buggy's crew. "Was that even necessary?"

"Yes, it was quite funny actually." She chuckled.

Buggy growled as he pointed at the four that ruined his day. "Enough of this, get them men!" The crew roared in response as they closed the distance between them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nami spoke, during their little 'conversation', she managed to place another Buggy Bomb in the cannon and switch the target towards the Buggy and his crew.

The pirate's quickly halted in their charge as they stood still at the fear of being shot at. Buggy himself was one of them.

"W-wait, there's still a Bomb in the cannon!"

"Oh I know." She smirked as she lit the string, causing the Cannon to go off a few seconds later.

"We should go now, this'll buy us some time." Nami spoke.

Zora disagreed as she wanted to stay and see if she could get a challenge on fighting someone worth her time. "Why? We clearly have the advantage here?"

"Look, I don't know who you guy's are but I'm out of here. Let's go Luffy!" She called out.

"Alright." He replied. "Come on guy's, I think we just got ourselves a Navigator."

Lunna's interest spike at the new information. "She's a Navigator?" She received a nod in response. "Ok then, I'm fine with it as long as we get a new crewmate."

As Lunna went after the three, Zora sighed before she followed shortly after. "Might as well not get left behind." She thought. She never liked getting lost, she swears it's like the roads move on their own when she's walking around town. No wonder she easily gets lost.

 _A few minutes later_

"We lost them!" Nami spoke as she came to a stop. She turned around now noticing that the two others joined she and Luffy on their escape. "Who are you two anyway?"

"I'm Monkey D Lunna, and I'm a Pirate." She spoke with a smile. "This here is Zora, and I guess you already met Luffy."

Her eye's grew wide before they narrowed in anger. She turned her gaze towards Luffy before yelling "Wait, you're a Pirate?!"

Luffy nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, whoops."

"I can't believe it, all this time I was working with a Pirate!" She started to pace back in fourth. "And let me guess, after we stole the rest of Buggy's loot you were going to back stab me and run off with your friends leaving me penniless huh?!"

"No no no, I would never...do...that-ooh a dog." He spoke, completely forgetting about the situation in hand.

Standing, well...more like sitting in front of a pet shop is a dog, a dog named Shushu.

Luffy sat in front of Shushu and began petting it, Shushu not minding the strokes on his fur at all.

"Aww, he's cute." Lunna spoke as he rubbed Shushu's chin. "But why is he sitting in this abandoned town all alone? Where is everybody anyway?"

"They've all left when Buggy and his crew arrived and began to terrorize the village." An old looking man said as he made his way towards them. He looks as if he was around his late forties to early fifties. "Shushu here was the only one here that stayed behind. All he does is sit and guard this store that his owner left."

Nami raised an eyebrow at why the dog would do such a thing, I mean like of course she would understand guarding it for his owner, but shouldn't Shushu be with his owner. "Why is he the only one here then? Shouldn't he be with his pet owner?"

The man sighed as he nodded. "Yes, he should be. But his owner past away when he got ill. The people here that knew his owner thought that the dog was guarding the store only until he came back, but I know that's not true." He looked at Shushu in pity before he turned back. "Shushu is a very smart dog, and I bet he knows that his owner's not coming back. I believe that he's guarding the last precious thing he has in memory of him, his treasured pet store."

Zora sighed as she began to walk into a building located nearby. "That was a really touching story jiji, but I feel tired still. I'm going to take a nap." She spoke before her stomach lightly growled. "And maybe get something to eat later." She mumbled.

Luffy stood up, not really knowing what to say after hearing this story for the second time, he was about to speak up, but then they all felt a large thump vibrate through the ground, followed by a loud roar.

"Oh no." The man spoke as he began to shake. "It's Mohji the Beast Tamer, he's nearby!"

"Who's that?" Lunna asked.

"He's one of Buggy's strongest crewmates, he'll destroy us if we're spotted."

Nami felt a shiver ran up her spine at having to fight one of Buggy's elite's. "Let's get out of here then!" She spoke as she and the Mayor left the area, hiding inside one of the houses nearby.

Luffy looked at Shushu, his mind rewinding back to when he remembered the dog was howling in front of his burnt store all beaten and bloody. "You'll keep your store this time Shushu." He thought.

"Beast Tamer?" Lunna thought, her imagination picturing a strong man with countless of deadly animals under his wing. "He must be strong then."

A few seconds later a man appeared sitting on top of a huge lion. Let's just say that Lunna's expectation on their opponent shattered into a million pieces as she saw how he looked like, especially the white looking teddy bear ears on his head.

Mohji and his partner Richie stopped a few yards away from Lunna and Luffy. Shushu was growling at the two Buggy pirate's from behind them. "So you two must be one of the people that annoyed my Captain."

"What's with the appearance teddy? You look like this lions snuggle buddy." Lunna pointed out.

Mohji's eye twitched in annoyance. "How dare you make fun of my appearance!" He yelled. "Richie get her!"

The lion roared as he charged at Lunna. She stayed still allowing the two to get a free shot on her, and they better make it work. Because if she's still standing, they'll be down before the timer counts to thirty.

She was sent flying towards a house before blasting inside it. "Wow, that lion can hit." She muttered as she rubbed her head. "But it's still far from beating me." She stood up and dusted herself off, she then realized that Nami and the Mayor were standing a few meters away from her with a shocked expression.

"How are you even alive?!" Nami yelled. "Are you even human?!"

Lunna chuckled before speaking. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi which makes me rubber, so hits like that wont hurt me." She replied with a smile.

"No way! I thought devil fruits were a myth!"

"Well, you witnessed one of their users now." She replied. "Well more like two." She then ran out of the house through the large, noticeable hole to rejoin the fight.

 _A few minutes earlier_

Luffy stood before Mohji and his lion Richie as he stared at where Lunna was sent flying. "Hmm, Lunna should be okay, after all I survived that blow with little to no injuries." He thought.

"You're next Mugiwara." Mohji spoke.

"Eh, you do know that me and Lunna both have straw hats right?"

"So?"

"If you say Mugiwara while we're both here then it's going to be really confusing."

Lunna soon walked out of the house before she rejoined Luffy by his side. "I think you should try something more...'damaging', next time."

"You're still alive after that?" Mohji spoke, his expression surprised but not shocked. "Ha! No matters, you two are still going down. Richie get 'em!"

Once more the lion charged at the two.

Lunna stretched her arms, allowing it to wrap around Richie's body before she began to twist her arm in a spiral. "Gomu Gomu no...!" She picked up Richie, much to Mohji's shock.

"Screw!" She slamed Richie in a spiraling formation down to the concrete head first.

"Richie!" Mohji yelled at his knocked out partner. He then turned to Lunna with fear in his eye's. "What are you?!"

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi." She spoke carelessly.

"No way, does that mean you're the same as my Captain!" He immediately began to apologize and whimper in fear. "I-I'm sorry, I understand. I won't do anything again!"

"Ne...Sorry to say, but sorry isn't going to cut it." Luffy spoke with a creepy smile. He stretched his arms out, much to Mohji's shock and fear once more, before he pulled him towards him and punching him on the face. Slamming him straight to the ground unconscious.

The two stood stood side by side as they examined their downed opponents. Nami and the Mayor soon stepped out of the house they were in after seeing the battle unfold before their eye's.

"Amazing!" Nami muttered, completely forgetting that these two were pirates. Well that was only for a short while until a small frown appeared on her face. "So why'd you do it?"

"Hmm?" Lunna hummed turning around.

"Why'd you protect that store, because I know for a fact that you would suck out everything this town has to offer by doing this, 'heroic deed' you two pulled off."

"It's just the right thing to do." She replied as she stared at Shushu who continued to guard the store after seeing the two Buggy pirate's were no longer a threat.

"It's not fun to have people walk all over you're treasure." Luffy spoke, remembering the countless of times his hat was about to be shredded. "Heartless, corrupted bastards." He growled to himself.

Nami stood, completely surprised at the answer she received from these pirates. Can't you believe it, PIRATES!

The mayor of this town had his own thoughts passing through his head, on how these younglings protected this town, while 'he', the mayor just hid in fear of being killed. His fist clenched in frustration and embarrassment for his cowardly act.

"That Buggy has done enough damage to my town already." He growled. This managed to make Nami worried for his behavior, if this goes on she's positive that he would do something reckless.

"Calm down Mr. Mayor, are you alright?" She spoke.

"Of course I'm not alright! I'm the damn Mayor of this town and I can't even raise a single finger to protect it! And here comes these two, not only saving my ass, but also preventing Buggy's crew from inflicting any extra damage he could've caused! Oh I'm gonna get him!" He began to walk away from the two, Nami grabbed him by the wrist before he could get any farther.

"Don't do it!" She spoke. "It's suicidal to go after Buggy, you'll be dead in an instant!"

"Don't you think I know it's suicidal!" He yelled. "I know that it's pointless to fight him, but I can't just stand by anymore and watch him continue to use my town as he please! Even if I die, I'll die protecting this town!"

Nami was shocked at his reply that she almost let him slip out of her grasp, but Luffy intervened and held onto him instead. "This is getting us no where." He spoke as he chopped the Mayor on the back of neck knocking him out. "We'll handle this."

Zora walked up to the three as she yawned. "What's with all this commotion going on about. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Really?" Nami thought. "She wakes up when we're yelling but not when that fight was going down?"

"Oh, Zora you're awake!" Luffy smiled. "Perfect timing...say. How do you feel about taking on a certain clown and his crew?"

Zora smirked as she crossed her arms. "I'll say let's go put this clown back in the circus."

"So it's official we're going after Buggy!" Luffy smiled as he turned to Nami. "You should join us?"

"And become a pirate? No way." She huffed.

Luffy shrugged as he began to walk away. "You're loss, I guess we'll keep the extra beli's Buggy has in his storage."

Nami was immediately on him not even a second later. "Sure I'll join you! Let's go!"

"Too easy." He smirked before giving a nod towards Lunna and Zora, signaling that they're now on their way.

 _A few minutes later_

The four stood just below the large porch that Buggy has his crew partying.

"So how should we do this?" Zora asked.

"What do you mean?" Lunna replied as she turned towards their swordswoman.

"What I mean is how are we going to approach these guy's?"

"Oh, that's simple." She took a few steps forward before she yelled as loud as her vocal cords wil allow her. "HEY BIG RED NOSE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

A few seconds of silence passed until they heard a really angry and annoyed yell. "Who did you call a big red nose!" Buggy roared as appeared with his crew of pirates.

"I did." She answered.

Buggy's eye twitched as he gave command to his crew. "Prepare the Buggy Bomb and blow these annoying pest into tiny pieces!"

The crew began to set up their prized weapon of mass destruction, when they were finished they aimed it at the four and waited for their Captain to give the word.

"Fire!" Buggy roared.

The cannon went off, sending a Buggy bomb straight at the four.

"Shit, run!" Zora yelled as she tried to get out of range the cannon is locked on.

Nami ran the opposite direction of Zora to avoid being hit, but she noticed that neither Luffy or Lunna wasn't trying to make any attempts to escape or dodge.

"What are you two doing?!" Nami yelled, but was ignored since the two Straw Hats were whispering to each other.

"So you wanna do it, or nah?" Luffy asked.

"Sure, why not? I've always wanted to deflect a cannon." Lunna replied with a smile. "Gomu Gomu no..." Her body began to grow big and wide, as if she was being inflated with air. "Balloon!"

Captain Buggy stared in shock as his bomb was sent flying back towards him and his crew. The impact sent the whole porch tumbling to the ground in a giant mess.

Nami who shook out of her shock earlier made her way back to the two. "What the hell are you!" She yelled at Lunna. "And how did you do that!"

"I told you, I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi." She smiled. However, that smile faded when Nami grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"That doesn't explain how!"

Over in the giant mess of broken wood, Buggy appeared out of the rubble looking angrier than ever. "You bastards." He growled as he dusted himself off. "You'll pay for the damage with your heads!" Buggy was about to engage the four, but was stopped when he heard one of his strongest ally's protest against it.

"Captain Buggy, let me handle these three."

Buggy turned his head to see that Cabaji was standing not to far from him, his expression not looking to happy with these thieves attacking them.

Buggy smirked in confidence, after all, Cabaji would have no problem dealing with these thieves. Well, that's what he thinks. "Go ahead Cabaji." Buggy encouraged.

Cabaji nodded before he took off towards the four riding a...well, he's riding a unicycle, while carrying a sword. He went to attack the first person closet to him, 'Lunna'.

He swung his sword at the female straw hat, but was blocked when Zora stopped it with her own blade.

Zora smirked at seeing another swordsman. "Since you fight with a sword, you're my opponent."

"Roronoa Zora?" Cabaji raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it'll be good for my reputation when I defeat someone of your skill."

"Sorry for that buddy, but I won't be losing this fight. I won't lose even once until I become the greatest swordswoman to walk on this world."

Luffy stared at Zora and Cabaji as they pushed their blades against each other, trying to over power the other with strength. For a split second, Luffy thought he saw a ghostly figure of Zoro standing next to the female version smiling at him. He blinked his eye's to make sure he was actually seeing this, and as he expected, the Zoro he knows was gone. "Huh, my head's playing tricks on me." He thought. "I don't blame it, this moment brings back a lot of memory's."

Cabaji had enough of trying to win over his opponent with strength alone. "Acrobatic Special, Old Man's Flame!" A small fire sprayed out of his mouth trying to burn Zora.

Zora jumped away to avoid being blinded or burnt from the hot flames. "That's a dirty move." She growled. "But you're going to have to try harder than that to injure me."

Cabaji twitched at the taunt he received from Zora. He charged back into battle once more to kill his opponent.

Nami who was standing with Luffy and Lunna decided that it was time for her to go and search for the map and the rest of Buggy's treasure. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go. You guy's take care of these people while I go find their storage." Nami spoke.

"Alright." Luffy replied. "Good luck Nami."

"Yeah, you to pirate." Nami replied with a small smile before leaving.

During the talk, Zora continued to engage Cabaji in a swords fight.

"Acrobatic Special, Murder Under a Cloud of Smoke!" Cabaji twirled his blade in a spiraling formation creating a dust of smoke to envelop the two.

"That's it? A lame dust of smoke?" She spoke as she made the large cloud of smoke dissipate with a few waves of her swords. Cabaji took that moment to strike Zora, trying to cut her down vertically from above. But he never expected her to block it with her own two swords.

"Your speed is impressive." Cabaji complimented. "If you weren't as fast as you are, you would've been chopped in half right now.

"Tch. It sounds like you're saying that you're still better than me." Zora growled, she didn't like it when people get cocky because they managed to hold their ground against her this long. "I'll show you the difference of strength between you and me."

"Then you better be ready." Cabaji repied as he backed up a few meters. "I'll finish you with this last attack with my true sword technique!" He charged back in still on his unicycle the whole time they were fighting. "Die!" He roared.

Zora took her time to place her third sword on her mouth. "Pathetic." She muttered. As Cabaji grew closer she prepared to defeat this wannabe. "Oni..." She muttered as she crossed her arms. "Giri!"

Cabaji saw the error of his mistake to late to even do anything about it. The next thing he knew was that he felt a sharp pain on his chest. "I was defeated...by thieves?!" He groaned before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Not thieves." Zora muttered as she sheathed all three of her swords. "Pirate's." After that, instead of going to regroup with her Captain...whoever it was. She decided to walk over to a tree before sitting down under it. "Imma take a nap Luffy. I'm still tired from Shell Town." She spoke before she fell asleep, much to Luffy's entertainment.

"Good." Luffy thought to himself as he eyed Zora for a second. "She took down Cabaji faster than Zoro did, but I guess it's because she didn't have the wound from when Buggy stabbed her. Either way it's an improvement for what's coming."

Buggy stood in shock at how easily Cabaji was beaten by these 'thieves'! "I got to do everything myself huh?" He growled. "You!" He pointed towards Lunna, so far she seems to be the strongest from the information he's gathered about her. So when he takes her down, everyone else will fall shortly after. "I've heard that you've eaten a devil fruit?"

Lunna smiled before replying. "Yup, I at the Gomu Gomu no mi."

"I see, and tell me. Can rubber deflect knives?" As he spoke that, two knives appeared on the toe of his boots.

"Nope, not possible."

Luffy smacked himself in the head at how carelessly Lunna gave away one of the ability's weakness. "What is that girl thinking?"

 _"You're like that as well."_ His conscience replied.

"Shut up."

"Bara Bara Senbei!" Buggy yelled as he detached his lower half of his body, sending it cartwheeling at Lunna in high speed. Lunna jumped over the Buggy's attack, if she got caught in it, not only will it hit her, but it would cut her from the knives he had on his feet.

Buggy smirked seeing that she fell for his trap "Bad move, I can predict your movements in the air." He took out a few throwing knives before throwing them at her. Lunna stretched her arm to a nearby poll before pulling herself towards it, allowing the knives to fly pass her.

"You were saying?" She smirked. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" She shot a long ranged punched at Buggy, but it was effortlessly dodged when Buggy moved slightly to the right.

"You're devil fruit is interesting." He smiled before pulling out a sword. "But you've left yourself wide open!" He swung the sword down on Lunna's arm, intending to slice it in half. However, Lunna grasp the tree just ahead of her before pulling herself towards Buggy. "Gomu Gomu no..."

Buggy's eyes widened, he immediately stopped his attack to change into defensive. "Bara Bara Emergency Escape!"

"Sickle!"

Lunna's arm went pass Buggy's head, she was aiming to punch him on the face but Buggy removed his head from his body allowing him to evade Lunna's attack.

"Hehehe, to naïve rubber woman." Buggy taunted.

"Damn, he split apart before I could even get him." Lunna thought to herself as she turned around to face Buggy once more.

Buggy pulled out three daggers before placing it on his between his fingers as if he had brass knuckles on, but more deadlier. "Bara Bara Cannon!" The speed of the attack surprised Lunna that she didn't have enough time to dodge. So instead she caught his hand and held it their.

"Release." Buggy muttered, which managed to slip passed Lunna's grasp scratching her on the face as well as the Straw Hat before she tumbled to the ground.

"Hahahaha! How'd you like that?"

Lunna slowly picked herself up before picking up the hat that Buggy damaged. "You..." She growled as she shook in rage. "You bastard!"

"Eh? Is it bad that I scratched that pretty face of yours." Buggy smirked in victory.

"You dare damage this hat?! I won't forgive anyone who hurts my treasure! I'll destroy you!"

"It seems like that hat has some type of history?"

"It does." Lunna glared.

"Well, if that hat is actually very precious, then you should protect it better!" As if on cue, Buggy's detached hand came flying back and stabbed Lunna's hat out of her grasp. "So this thing old looking straw hat is your treasure." Buggy laughed as he took hold of the hat. "You make me laugh, treasure is gold and silver objects that show how wealthy the owner is! And you're saying that this is treasure? Don't try that again little girl."

"You, you dare damage Shanks hat." She growled.

"Eh?! So this hat belongs to that red-haired bastard!" He three it on the ground in hatred. "No wonder why this looks so familiar, he always wore that damn straw hat next to me."

"What?!" Lunna spoke with slightly wide eyes. "You were on the same ship as Shanks?"

"Yeah I was, back when I was a pirate apprentice. We were once comrades, that damn annoying red-haired bastard." He growled before stomping on the straw hat.

Lunna twitched at seeing her hat being destroyed even more. "Stop it!" She roared.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" That was all Buggy heard before he was sent flying through a few houses.

Lunna turned to the person that saved her hat from being destroyed even further, only to see Luffy with a really annoyed expression on his face. Luffy couldn't stand the sight of seeing someone's treasure being played. Hell, he really wanted to destroy Buggy right now, but if he did it would change the future of this world, and that would make things confusing. He went to pick up Lunna's hat before walking over to her and returned it to her care.

"T-Thank you." Lunna spoke with a smile, however it sounded more different than anytime she said thank you to anybody. It seemed more...caring. And is that a small blush on her face, to bad it wasn't noticeable.

"No problem." Luffy smiled as he ruffled her hair. She may be a head smaller than him, but he can tell that she can still kick some ass.

Buggy came crawling out of the many houses he was blasted through. He seemed like he was on his last leg after that unexpected attack. And he knew that the Lunna didn't threw that punch. But, it was from 'her' devil fruit ability. Ever since he studied about devil fruits since he acquired the Bara Bara no mi, he knows for a fact that no one can have two devil fruits. That isn't even possible. But, the voice he heard was male, and the way he called out his attack was similar to Lunna's. No, his head must be playing with him.

"That was a good one." Buggy cringed as he clutched his gut, where he felt the punch hit. "Got to hand it to you girly, you can punch."

Lunna tilted her head in confusion. "But I didn't-"

Luffy cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. "Just go with it."

She nodded after awhile, but still was curious as to why he stopped her.

Buggy forced himself to stand up straight, but was still slightly twitching on his legs. He was about to attack Lunna once more, but his vision caught a familiar orange haired thief sneaking off somewhere with a sack of his treasure.

"Hey!" Buggy yelled. "Where do you think you're going with my treasure!"

"Crap he saw me." Nami thought as she began to run.

Buggy split away from his lower body before he charging at Nami. "Give me my treasure back!"

Lunna watched as Buggy chased Nami before she turned towards the lower half of Buggy's body. She made her way up to it before a thought appeared in her head. She smiled before raising her foot high and slamming it between Buggy's legs, right in his golden jewels.

Buggy stopped in mid flight, his expression into a painful look you thought that wasn't possible of making.

When Lunna heard Buggy's screeching pleads of mercy, her smile slowly turned into a very large smirk. "That's what you get for damaging my hat." Lunna thought. "And there's more where that came from." She repeatedly kept swiping her leg between Buggy's leg, which only made Buggy's cries louder and more desperate to receive mercy. She was stopped when Luffy had to forcefully pull her away from Buggy's lower half of his body.

"Talk about going over board." Luffy thought with a sweat drop.

Nami who was running, saw that Buggy was laying on the ground in pain.

"My...B-Balls." He groaned.

"Oi, Nami! Leave the treasure and get out of there!" Lunna yelled.

"Eh? Why should I leave my treasure!"

"Y-Your...treasure?" Buggy growled as he weakly lift his head up.

"Yes my treasure." Nami replied. "I'm a thief that steals from pirate's, so all treasure that I steal are now mine!"

"...What type of education were you taught?!" Buggy yelled.

"A crook lecturing another crook is ridiculous." Nami smirked.

"What?"

"I'll never bring myself down to the same level of you pirates." Nami stuck out her tongue.

Buggy's eye twitched as he growled at this girls smugness. "You'll regret your words Nami." He growled. "Bara Bara Festival!" He split into many pieces allowing his body parts to roam free."Now give me my treasure!"

Nami swung the bag at Buggy intending to slam him to the ground, but he caught it before it could happen.

"Thank you. Now let go!"

"No you let go! This is my treasure!"

"Like I said! What type of education were you taught?!" Buggy let the bag go unexpectedly, which made Nami fall on her butt. His hands went to go pick up two knives that was laying around nearby. "Now die!" He yelled.

Lunna charged at Buggy before kicking him on the face. "I'm your opponent big nose!" She yelled as he was sent flying back towards a house. "You can take that kick as a gift from the mayor."

"Thanks." Nami sighed in relief. "You saved me."

"No problem." She smiled.

"It's not over yet rubber girl." Buggy's head spoke as it floated a distance away.

"He's still conscious!" Lunna thought.

"How dare you inflict so much pain upon me. I won't forget this."

Nami took this moment to get something done before Buggy could direct his attention towards her.

"Reassemble! Bara Bara Parts!" Buggy was about to stand in confidence at having himself back in one piece, but stayed silent seeing that not all of his body parts came back to him. "What?"

"Are you looking for these." Nami spoke as she had one leg on top of a bundle of body parts from Buggy.

"My parts!"

Lunna laughed as she stretched her arms back. "You really are a thief Nami." She smirked. "Gomu Gomu no..."

Buggy waved his tiny hands in front of him in fear, trying to use reason to get through Lunna's head. To bad they passed that stage a long time ago. "No w-wait. How about we-"

"Bazooka!"

"I'm dead." Buggy thought before he was launched towards the sky out of the eye's view. "I win." She smiled.

"So it's finally over huh." Luffy thought before turning to Nami. "Say Nami, will you join our crew now?"

"No, I won't join you guy's." She spoke before smiling. "But I will be joining you for awhile. It's much easier to get beli's with you guy's by my side." She picked up two sacks filled with beli's that Buggy had in his storage. "Look at the size of these bags. Their must be at least ten million beli's all together here." She stopped smiling as she remembered something. "Oh yeah." She dug into her pocket before pulling out a map. "Here's the map to the Grand Line."

"You're giving us the map?"

"Well, you guys did save my life." Nami replied.

Luffy nodded accepting the answer "Yeah, I guess you can say that." He turned his attention towards Zora who was still sleeping under the tree. "Zora! Wake up we're leaving."

"Wha..." She yawned as she slowly stood up. "The fights done already?"

"Yup, Lunna kicked Buggy's ass real good." He complimented.

Lunna walked over to the three as they all regrouped with each other. "Shouldn't we wake up the mayor?" She suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't want to walk all the way back towards the pet shop." Luffy replied. "So I suggest that we-" He stopped himself when he saw a crowd of angry citizens making their way towards them.

"You four!" One of them yelled. "You're not from around here aren't you."

"Nope." Lunna replied.

"I thought so, where are the pirate's that terrorized this town. We suspect they did something to our precious mayor after we found him unconscious by Shushu."

"You mean the old guy right?" Luffy spoke.

"Yeah, what do you know about him?" They suddenly became suspicious of these four.

"Sorry, but I had to knock him out."

Nami hissed at Luffy for saying something like that. "Why'd you say it that way?!"

"But it's true, you saw it as well."

"You guy's did?! Who are you people anyway!"

"Alright, we just have to avoid saying the words pirates or thief and we'll be alright." Nami thought. "We're-"

"We're pirates." Luffy and Lunna spoke simultaneously.

"..."

Zora laughed at how casually these two said it, and also knowing that they're fucked if they stayed any longer.

"Get them!"

The now four were running away from the population of the town, trying to escape the wrath of their wooden weapons.

"Why'd you say that!" Nami yelled.

"It didn't matter what excuse we say, they'd still be mad at us." Luffy replied with a smile. "Besides, everyone is fighting for this town. So it's only good that they keep themselves strong like this...hey guy's turn up here!" He spoke as he made a quick right turn into the alleyway. The four had to jump over Shushu as he was sitting their, as if expecting the two to arrive their.

"Hey.." Zora spoke.

"It's.." Nami came second.

"Shushu!" Lunna finished.

"Doggy!" Luffy added.

"They turned this way!"

As the four kept running, Luffy took the time to look back only to see Shushu barking at the citizens in order to give them time to escape.

"Oi, Shushu! You shouldn't be barking at us. We're the good guy's here." Shushu kept barking at them no matter how many excuses they gave. After all, they did save his treasure, so this is just repaying a favor.

"Thanks Shushu! I hope we'll cross paths again one day." Luffy thought.

 _At the docks_

Nami panted along with the other four as they have their hands on their knees. "I think...we lost them."

"So." Lunna took a deep breath before speaking up. "Is this your boat?" She asked pointing to one that was surprisingly parked next to theirs.

"Yeah, it is."

"That's cool, it's like a mini ship."

"You sure? I don't think it's that impressive. I just stole it from three of Buggy's pirate's when they came across me." She scratched her head with a hand on her hip. The moment she said that, three familiar figure's popped up from the boat Nami was speaking about.

"Hold it right there! You thought you could escape from...us..." The three pirate's took notice of Lunna and Zora and immediately felt shivers run down their spine. They got out of the boat and bolted down the island as fast as they could, not wanting to get beaten up by the two monsters in human form.

"What was that all about?" Luffy questioned.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it." Lunna replied with an amused smile.

"Alright, let's load up and set sail!" Luffy yelled in a cheerful mood.

"Let's set sail!" Lunna repeated with a smile before looking at Luffy with a smug expression. Luffy's eye twitched at that, it was about to be a full blown argument on who's actually giving orders, but Zora pulled the two by the ear, not wanting to hear it right now.

"Ow!" The two cried. "That hurt."

"Let's just get off of this island already." Zora muttered as she got onto to the boat shortly followed by Lunna and Luffy. Nami got on her other ship before they all released the sails they had hoisted up, sending the four on their way to the next island.

They managed to get thirty yards away from the docks before they heard the mayor call out to them. They turned back to see the old man with a very grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you! I'm sorry, but I'll return the favor one day!" The mayor's voice echoed.

Lunna smiled before waving. "Don't worry about it! See ya!"

The four continued to drift for awhile before Nami realized something. "H-hey, wait! I can't find my other bag!" She spoke as she searched around her small boat.

"You mean the one filled with money?" Lunna asked.

"Yes! You know where it is?"

Lunna chuckled before scratching the back of her head. "Uh yeah, I left one bag back their for the town."

"...you did what!" She grabbed Lunna from her side of the boat before she tried to push her in the water, trying to drown her.

"H-hey! Wait, you're going to drown me if I touch water. I can't swim!"

"It doesn't matter! I had five million beli's in one of those bags!" She yelled as she continued to try and push Lunna underwater.

"But the town needs money in order to repair the damage!"

Luffy and Zora stared at the two before chuckling. "Hehe, glad I didn't do that this time." Luffy thought as he remembered how Nami did the same thing to him. His thought's drifted to the next island they were visiting. "Next stop, Syrup Village." He thought about the next person that would join them on their adventure in sea.

 _"One day, I'll become a brave warrior of the sea!"_

*Sigh* "Usopp, you were already a brave warrior of the sea." He thought to himself as he remembered the past events with the crews sniper. A.K.A, a huge liar. But then one thing crossed his mind, and this thought made him gulp and cross his fingers in hope.

"Please Usopp...don't be a girl!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done!**

 **So, how was this chapter?! Feedback would be great if you don't mind letting me know your thoughts? You can compliment it, but if you see something that's really bothering you. Then please Review or PM me about the problem. It'll be really helpful so that I won't mess this story up in the future. If your question was in any of the eight I spoke in the beginning, then please don't repeat it. It'll annoy me a lot actually.**

 **So yeah, the Orange town arc is finally over, and now we're moving on to Syrup village. Where a certain liar is waiting impatiently to join this story. Also, a certain Merry is also waiting to be loved once more! So yeah, tune in for the next chapter when I release it!**

 **So anyways! Thank you guy's so much for all of your support, and as always!**

 **I'll see you guy's, when I see you guy's...**

 **PEACE!**

 **P.S If you guy's are interested in watching a new anime. Then I highly suggest you watch _Boku Dake ga Inai Machi,_ A.K.A _Erased_. It's a very heart warming and eye catching anime that I'm 99% sure that you guy's would love it. But I must warn you, this is another 'feel' anime. So prepare for the feels! Sadly, the anime is ongoing right now, and I really must restrain myself from reading the manga. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and back with another chapter for 'My Other Self'! Now, before I get on with the story, I would like to answer a few questions for you guys.**

 **1\. Q: How about naming Zora, 'Zara' instead?**

 **A: Now, that's not a bad idea Amanda, but sadly I'm going to have to decline that suggestion. I already named her Zora, so if I changed her name to Zara right now, it would be confusing for some people since some don't bother reading the authors note. Also because people are already used to the name Zora, I as well. I can finally type in Zora instead of Zoro. So if I changed her name, we would all have to go through the process of knowing her name once more. For some people they would get it instantly, but remember. Not everyone is the same.**

 **2\. Q: If Sanji is a girl, then wouldn't she be cruel to everyone but Luffy?**

 **A: That's a really solid and important question you said my friend. So to answer it, yes. She should actually be cruel to the female population. However, she wouldn't really be as cruel as the actual Sanji would be to the male population since she kind of swings both ways. But I assure you my friend, she will prefer the male population more than the female. So once and awhile you can see that she will be cruel to the females on the crew. But not really hardcore cruel.**

 **3\. Q: Will there be Luffy x Nami?**

 **A: Yes, there will be actually. I know the main pairing is actually Luffy x Lunna. But I'm going to say this once and for all, so sorry to those that will disapprove for this decision. Once again, yes there will be some moments of Luffy x Nami. No need to worry about that.**

 **This is a harem, I repeat this is a harem. I have made up my mind somewhere around the beginning of this story. So if you're going to criticize me, please let me grab my teddy bear first so I can have something to cry into. Teddy always lends his shoulder to me. :3**

 **So anyways, enjoy this chapter my lovely readers and criticizers. (Is that a word, or am I making up things?)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three pirates and one thief are now sailing towards the next island they'll settle on for a while. Nami was having really doubtful thoughts on heading over to the Grand Line this early since they're not even prepared for what's coming.

"Guy's." She spoke catching the three's attention. "I think we should be better prepared before we enter the Grand Line, don't you agree?"

Luffy nodded at her suggestion as he took a bite out of an apple they had packed in a barrel. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Luffy spoke. "We need more meat."

"And Sake." Zora added. She always loved drinking Sake when she first remembered trying it.

Lunna crossed her arms as she also spoke added on to the list. "Don't forget extra fruits and vegetables. As well as other types of food that doesn't have any type of meat products in them."

Luffy turned to Lunna all curious on her suggestion not having anything to do with meat. "What's with you and meat anyway?"

"I don't like it." She answered as she crossed her arms. "I don't like how we kill other animals just to feed ourselves."

"But that's part of life."

"I don't care, I'm not going to have anything to do with it."

Luffy stayed silent for a second before speaking. "So...you're a vegetarian?"

Lunna nodded as she faced him "I guess you could say that."

"Meh, okay. More for me then" He shrugged.

Nami who was listening to this ridiculous conversation began to speak up. "All of this is not pointing to what I was referring to." She sighed as he rubbed her head. "What I'm saying is that we at least need a bigger boat that's in great condition to go up against the weather in the Grand Line."

"Yeah." Luffy sighed, "I guess you're right, if we continue like this we'll never come close to Alabasta."

"Alabasta?" Zora spoke with a raised eyebrow. "You've been in the Grand Line?"

All attention was now turned to Luffy waiting for an answer. Luffy cursed himself for saying something like that, he doesn't want to bring unwanted attention so early. He's just glad that it's not information that would spread world wide. Not like it'll affect anything if he knew a bit about the Grand Line, but for his crew...yeah.

"Uhh, no. I've heard about it from a friend of mine that went to the Grand Line before." He scratched his head in nervousness. When he saw that everyone nodded in acceptance, he let a small sigh of relief escape his lips. "Close one." He thought.

"But anyways, we'll need a better boat if we ever wish to enter the Grand Line." Nami reminded everyone.

"Don't forget sake." Zora spoke.

"Fruits and Vegetables as well." Lunna added.

"Meat also." Luffy finished

Nami sighed as she mumbled to herself. "I'm on a boat with a bunch of idiots."

 _A few minutes later, on the shore of Syrup Island._

"Ahh! It's been awhile since I touched land." Zora yawned as she stretched her limbs. She soon noticed that a bush rustled on the cliff above them placing her on guard. "Be careful, someone's here." She warned as she placed a hand on the hilt of her blades.

"Where?" Lunna asked as she began to scan her surroundings? "I don't see anyone?"

Luffy however, had his fingers crossed behind his back as he chanted in his head. "Please don't be a girl, please don't be a girl, please don't be a girl."

"Hold it right there pirates." Usopp came out with confidence that he would be able to scare these people off.

"Score!" Luffy yelled which brought everyones eye's to him once more. "Oh, uh. Nothing, you may continue."

Usopp blinked three times before shrugging. "They call me Captain Usopp, the man who conquered this village. You four do not belong here, and since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you guy's off with a warning. You must leave this island immediately or face the wrath of the 80 million men I have under my wing!"

As if on cue, Flags began to raise from the bushes as they tried to intimidate the pirates.

"Amazing!" Lunna yelled with wide eye's. "He has that many people!"

Nami smirked as she spoke. "It's a lie."

Usopp began to shake in his legs as he thought to himself. "Oh no, she saw right through it." Not even knowing that he spoke out loud as well.

"And you just confirmed it yourself long nose." Nami spoke causing him to drop to his knees.

"Y-you're right." He spoke before getting on his feet with newly found confidence. "80 million does sound ridiculous. But I'll have you know that I do have powerful men among me. So you best back off if you know what's good for you."

"You mean the three boys hiding in the bushes." Luffy spoke with a knowing smile.

The three kids appeared with a frightened expression. "He saw through it!" They yelled simultaneously before they ran away.

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled. "You're an interesting guy."

Usopp stood still for a second before clenching his fist. "Don't laugh at me. I'm a man of great pride!" He growled as he took out his slingshot as well as a pachinko ball. "Because of that, everyone calls me Usopp the Proud!" He aimed it at Luffy. "My skills with a pachinko are much better than a pistol!"

Luffy grinned as he allowed his hat to shadow his eye's. "Then bet your life on it." He spoke.

Zora and Lunna immediately caught on to what Luffy was trying to do and decided to join in for the fun of it. The three now stood in a way that made them look deadly and not to be trifled with.

"You're messing with real pirates here kid." Zora spoke with a grin.

"You feel up for a fight? Then you best back your words." Lunna added with a grin as well.

Usopp stayed still, his pose frozen in place as he couldn't figure out what to do anymore. This went on for a few seconds, the three glaring into Usopp's very core, testing his pride as he spoken about. He finally succumbed to the three as he lowered his sling shot in defeat.

"You win." He sighed in defeat. "A real pirates speech is much more intimidating."

The three straw hats looked at one another before they all burst out laughing.

"Ease up Usopp. I've heard a lot about you when Shanks was around." Lunna chuckled

"Shanks?" Usopp spoke as he lifted his head, wondering if his ears were messing with him. "You mean red-haired shanks?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she began to speak of them. "I remember your father Yasopp spoke a lot about you. Heck, he spoke so much about you that I thought my ears were going to fall off."

"My dad was there as well!" He was now on the edge of the cliff, his voice filled with interest on knowing more about his father. Sadly for him, he slipped on a loose edge and fell down the cliff.

"Ow." Usopp muttered as he stood up. "So, what do you know about my father."

Luffy butted in the conversation. "Easy now, how about we talk more about this during some food."

Usopp nodded before walking in the direction of the village. "Sure, follow me."

 _In a restaurant a few minutes later_

Usopp was speaking to mainly Lunna right now as she spoke about his father Yasopp. "Wow." Usopp sighed in amazement for his fathers skills and courage he has. "What a man."

Lunna nodded as she continued to dig in through her meal. "Yeah, your father is a great man."

Nami decided that it was time to see if there was a place they could buy a boat. After all, they'll be needing one pretty soon. "So, Usopp." She spoke bringing his attention to her. "Do you know of a place we can get a boat. Maybe a ship if possible."

Usopp shrugged as he gestured out the window. "As you can see, this town is pretty poor. So there is practically no one here that could be willing to sell you one. Even if they did have one, I don't think it would be for sale since a ship has it's advantages."

"What about the mansion up there on the hill." Zora pointed out causing a shiver to go up Usopp's spine. "The person up there seems pretty wealthy to own a ship."

Usopp slammed his hands on the table before quickly standing up, slightly startling the four. "You can't go there!" He spoke. He soon stopped himself and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Eh, I mean. I remember I have something really important to do. You guys can order what you want, I know the man of this restaurant pretty well." With that, he sprinted out the door leaving the confused Straw Hats.

"What's his problem?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Probably going to talk to the pretty lady up in the mansion." Luffy answered.

"And how do you know there's a pretty girl up there?" Lunna asked, slightly ticked off at the comment Luffy made.

"I don't know, just a hunch I guess." He shrugged before he continued eating, completely ignoring the small glare Lunna was giving him. So the three continued to eat and speak to one another about how they're going to get to the Grand Line, with Luffy waiting for the three children

"What were there names again?" He thought to himself before snapping his fingers in realization. "Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman." As if on cue, the three boys who Luffy remembered entered the room carrying small wooden swords that looked like tiny knives.

"You four pirates!" Piiman spoke as he stood in the middle of his three friends in front of their table. "What have you done with Captain Usopp."

Luffy sighed as he patted his stomach after having his fill of meat, well not really. But he's satisfied for now. "Whew, thats good meat."

"M-Meat?!" The three boys spoke as they stared in fear and disbelief.

Zora saw the fearful looks on the children and couldn't help but scare them even more. "That's right." She spoke as she placed a dark, evil smile on her face. "Your Captain, was eaten!"

The three stayed still for a second before screaming while looking at Nami. "Aaah! Monster!"

"Why are you looking at me for!" She yelled. causing the other three pirates to laugh their butts off.

"Hehe." Luffy smiled as he wiped away a tear from his eye's. "Alright then, I guess we should head over to the mansion." He stood up.

"Why would you want to go there?" Ninjin asked as he looked between the mansion and Luffy.

"Because your Captain Usopp is over there, also because I want to see if I can buy a ship off of whoever lives there."

"Ah, so Captain is over there to lie again." Tamanegi spoke scratching his head.

"Lie?" Nami questioned. "That's not pretty nice."

Tamanegi smiled as he looked at Nami. "We know that, Captain Usopp only goes there to make the land lady feel better."

"And why would the lady feel better if someone lies to her." Zora questioned

"We don't know much either." Piiman spoke this time. "It's just she's been really sick for a long time. And when Usopp comes around telling her a bunch of story's that aren't even true, she just feels better."

"I see."

"Well." Luffy spoke as he began to make his way over to the door. "I guess we should pay this lady a visit to see how she's doing." With that, he left the building. Shortly followed by the rest of his companions.

 _Kaya's Mansion_

The four pirates and three children were now standing in front of the gates that led into the mansion in front of them.

"Should we knock and see if anyone's home?" Nami asked as she inspected the gate.

Lunna placed both of her hands on her hips as she gave a wide smile. "Nah, I got a better way." With that, she wrapped her arms around Zora and Nami before pulling them close to her. She then stretched her arms towards the top of the gate before yelling.

The three kids watched Lunna with wide eye's, not believing what their eye's are witnessing right now. "She stretched her arms!" They yelled.

"Gomu Gomu no." Lunna then launched herself while carrying the other two females, much to their shock. "Sorry to Intrude!"

Luffy who was watching the three fly over the gate chuckled before shortly following the two.

Lunna landed on her head while the other two were groaning at the slight pain they received. "Landed it." She mumbled.

"No you didn't!" Nami yelled as she stood up, she soon noticed that Usopp was sitting on a tree next to a blonde lady who was staring at them from the window.

"Can I help you?" She spoke to the three.

"Ah, yes!" Lunna spoke with a smile. "We were wondering if you have a shi-"

"What's going on here!" A butler spoke as he approached the three pirates. "May I ask what business do you three have here?"

"Klahadore." Kaya spoke as she tried to explain this to him. "It's not what it-"

"It's alright my Ojou-sama. You don't have to explain. You can give your excuse when this is over." Klahadore spoke as he pushed his glasses up. He then turned his head towards the tree Usopp was currently hiding behind. "Usopp, I know you're there. I know much about you from the rumors spreading around the village."

Usopp came out from behind the tree before scratching his head. "Hehe, if you've heard so much about me. Then you can call me by my famous name, Captain Usopp."

"I see." Klahadore replied, not even showing the slightest hint of anything positive in his eye's. "I've not only heard about you, but I've heard about your father as well." At this time, Luffy managed to regroup with his crew before looking at Klahadore.

"Oh great." Luffy sighed to himself. "I forgot about this asshole." So once again, he began to listen to Kurahadol bad mouth Usopp's father. After about a minute of this, Usopp had enough and punched him in the face. This made Klahadore prove his statement that all pirates are violent scum. However, for Luffy. Well let's just say he was cheering on Usopp.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Luffy cheered.

Klahadore stood up from the blow he received from Ussop before gesturing towards the front exit with a rude wave of his hand. "Leave this property! Now, all of you! And don't you ever think of coming back!"

Usopp clenched his fist before nodding. He then proceeded to sprint away out of sight, much to Kaya's sadness. Klahadore turned to the remaining people that stayed, which was Zora, Nami, Tamanegi, Piiman, Ninjin, Luffy, and Lunna, who was being restrained by Zora since she was thrashing around trying to beat Klahadore to the ground.

Klahadore watched as they all left before noticing that the male Straw Hat stayed. "I thought I asked you all to leave the premises?"

"Yeah, you did. No need to repeat it."

"Then why are you still here?"

Luffy chuckled before he began to walk towards the exit behind Klahadore. He then stopped right next to him before speaking loud enough for only the two to hear. "Because I'm giving you a warning. If you dare hurt Kaya in anyway, it won't end well for you. Captain Kuro." He then proceeded to leave the area, leaving a wide eyed Klahadore to his thoughts.

Off to the side of a path, Zora, Nami, and the three boy's sat in thought on the situation that happened just a few minutes ago. That is, until a certain green haired female noticed the absence of three particular people.

"Say, where's Luffy, Lunna, and Usopp?" Zora question, causing the other four to scan the area.

"No clue." Nami replied.

Ninjin spoke to the two, knowing where Usopp is located. "Well, I can probably guess where our Captain is. He always hangs out by the shore when somethings troubling his mind. Probably your friends followed him there.

Zora nodded before resting her head on the fence that stood behind her. "That seems reasonable."

 _By the coast_

Usopp sat down close to the edge of a cliff as he stared out into the horizon. Well that is until someone decided to hang from a tree in front of him.

"Hello!" Lunna smiled as she dropped to the floor. As soon as she did, Luffy walked out from behind a tree before sitting next to him while Lunna sat on his right.

"So, what're you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"Just to clear my thoughts." Usopp replied. "That bastard Kurahadol can be really annoying to deal with."

Lunna nodded in agreement. "You said it, the way he bad mouthed Yassop was really stupid of him. I bet your father can take down that butler with one bullet from 100 meters away."

Usopp smiled as he cheered up a bit. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do." Lunna smiled. "After all, he's with Shanks. One of the greatest pirates out there."

"Thanks." Usopp smiled. "Next time when I see that bastard, I'm going to show him what a son of a pirate can really do!" Usopp stood as his eye's burned with confidence.

"You mean that guy down there?" Luffy asked as he pointed at Kurahadol who was being accompanied by someone else.

Usopp immediately went prone at seeing that. "Get down!" He hissed as he stared at Klahadore in curiosity. "Why the hell is he all the way out here?"

"Jango." Klahadore spoke in an irritated tone. "I told you not to bring any attention to yourself. And look what happens, almost the entire village thinks you're weird."

"I'm not weird." Jango spoke as he was moonwalking. "I'm just a regular hypnosis."

"Well then, next time try to not fall asleep on the side of the road." Klahadore pushed his glasses up before he began to grow serious. "Now then, shall we begin our discussion."

"Indeed." Jango replied. "Operation assassinate the Ojou-sama if I'm correct."

This information shocked Usopp to the core as his mind began to race. "They're after Kaya?" He thought. "But why?!"

"I don't like the way it sounds Jango."

"Ah my bad." Jango apologized before repeating the operation. "You mean Operation get the Ojou-sama in an accident."

"Much better." Klahadore replied with a smile.

"You know, this must be one of the most genious plans you ever came up with before your supposed 'execution'. Once Ojou-sama is dead, then you'll receive her inheritance as well. What a clever plan."

"That's not how it works." Klahadore replied as he began to explain it to him. "And outsider has no chance of inheriting the family's wealth. That's why I want you to hypnotize her into signing a paper saying that if anything happens to her, then all of the money will come to me, Kurahadol."

"Don't worry, I have your ship stationed not to far from here. And must I say that your men have been getting really impatient since then. Everything will fall in place during this week, and by then. You will have what you seek Captain Kuro."

"Captain Kuro?!" Usopp hissed loudly, but not loud enough for the two to hear them.

"Who's that?" Lunna asked as she turned towards Usopp.

"Kuro is a really tricky man if the legend of him is true, he was supposed to be dead three years ago from an execution that took place. But, I guess that he really is tricky to get his hands on." Usopp gulped before adding one more thing. "They say he's one of the most cruelest pirates out there."

"Ahh, so he's strong then." Lunna asked before she smirked as they continued to overhear the two pirates below.

"Sorry to say Jango, but some unexpected turn of events have occurred in the mansion recently which made me worried." Kuro spoke making Jango scoff.

"You worried? How is that possible?"

"There's a man with a Straw Hat that knows who I am, and I'm afraid that if he figures out our plan he'll inform the village, raising suspicions on me. Sure it won't full on investigation since I have a nice reputation there, but the villagers care about Ojou-sama's safety much more than I, so I'm sure they would keep an eye on me once and awhile."

"That's...some unexpected turn of events." Jango sighed as he rubbed his chin in thought. "So what do you have planned Captain?"

Kuro smirked as he looked over towards the Horizon. "Call in our men today, well begin this operation in just a few hours while the sun is still shining. It's best to get this done as quick as possible now knowing that someone knows who I am."

"Right away Captain."

"Oh no, they're going to kill Kaya!' Usopp whispered loudly.

"Why would they do that?" Lunna asked tilting her head in confusion, she wasn't really listening in the two pirate's conversation since she's gotten bored at eavesdropping.

"Didn't you catch one single thing they said when they were talking."

"No." She replied casually.

Usopp face palmed before explaining the important parts to Lunna, making her get angry at the information. She stood up before calling out to the two below, much to Usopp's shock.

"Oi! You two better not do anything to Kaya, you hear me!" Lunna yelled.

The two looked up before noticing that Lunna stood glaring at the two. Kuro continued to eye Lunna until he noticed that two others were accompanying her, two people he happened to recognize.

"Usopp, I can see you there. As well as you boy with the Straw Hat." Kuro replied with an annoyed expression. "Tell me, did you hear anything we spoke of earlier."

Usopp immediately waved his hands in front of him, trying to act as clueless as possible. "No. You guy's were talking earlier? What was it you were speaking about if you don't mind us asking, because we didn't hear anything."

"I did." Lunna replied casually once more, causing Usopp to turn to her with an expression of utter Shock and disbelief at that she gave away their lives so easily.

Kuro pushed his glasses up before glaring at the three. "I see." He glanced at Jango at the corner of his eye before speaking. "Jango, if you please?"

Jango nodded before pulling out a sharp circled object from his pocket.

"What's that?" Lunna questioned.

"It must be a type of weapon!" Usopp replied in horror.

"Ah, that little circle hypnotizing thingy." Luffy thought. "Might as well go with it to deceive them."

"I want all of you to look at this ring, don't let your eye's leave it. When I say Jango, you will fall asleep. One...Two..." He spoke.

"Take cover!" Usopp shrieked as he jumped away from the cliff.

"Jango!" With that, Jango fell over asleep, along with Luffy and Lunna who fell off the cliff unconscious.

Usopp only stared in shock as the two plummeted into the rock ground below. "Luffy! Lunna!" He yelled in horror.

Kuro shook Jango, causing him to wake up. "Jango get up!"

Jango rubbed his head before noticing the two Straw Hats with there head smashed into the ground. "Looks like that got rid of two of you. After all, they fell hard on their heads from so high up. There's no way they can live." He spoke before turning towards Kuro. "What about the third one?"

"Leave him." Kuro smiled as he stared at Usopp. "If he go's and try's to sell me out, no one will believe him. After all, he's known as a liar in the village. No one will believe him. The good thing about this is that you killed the man who knows my identity."

"Really?" Jango raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Well then, should we resume our normal schedule?"

Kuro shook his head as he began to walk away,shortly followed by Jango. "No, let's continue as we are. The sooner this is done the better." They soon disappeared leaving Usopp who was still trying to process what just happened.

"Dammit!" He finally yelled before he ran away from the coast. And hopefully to get the villagers to listen to what he has to say. If he stayed a few seconds longer, he would've seen Luffy got up from the rock ground rubbing his head.

"What a fall." He spoke to no one in particular. He looked towards Lunna, knowing that she was under the spell Jango placed on her. He knelt beside her before he slightly nudged her, getting her to stir but no awake.

"Mmm." Lunna moaned as she began to mumble in her sleep. "Luffy, don't eat all the ice cream."

Luffy chuckled to himself when he heard that. "She's probably dreaming about having an Ice Cream eating contest or something like that." He then decided to let her sleep. Luffy picked her up before setting her on his back, having her arms wrapped around his neck as if he was giving her a piggy back ride. Well, he technically is. He began to walk back towards the direction they came from, the entire time hearing Lunna mutter things in her sleep. He soon noticed that a lot of things had to do with him.

"Luffy, you have some vanilla on you. Here I'll get it." He heard her mutter once more. He was actually fine with her if he dreamt about him, but what really caught him off guard was the tongue that licked his neck.

"Is she-" Luffy thought before he felt her lick his neck once more. "She is!" He thought to himself before blushing at the feeling of her saliva on his skin. "Goddamn it, pull yourself together Luffy. You got through Amazon Island, you can get through this."

 _"Well that's because you weren't even slightly aware of the female body."_ He heard his conscience speak.

"Shut up, will you!" He yelled at himself. So he continued to walk onward, all while feeling Lunna lick his neck once and while. That is until he felt her push his breast upon his back.

 _With the Zora, Nami, and the three boy's._

The five are still sitting at the same spot for a few hours growing more impatient as the time passes.

"Man where are those three anyways?" Zora questioned as she looked down the path they should be arriving from.

"Probably something happened?" Tamanegi replied with curiosity and a hint of worry for there captain.

Ninjin continued to stare down the path he knows their Captain is down, his staring paid off as he spotted Usopp sprinting towards them a full speed. "There he is!" Ninjin replied with a smile.

When Usopp got close, Nami decided to ask where Lunna and Luffy were since they weren't with them "Hey Usopp, do you know where Luffy and...Lunna...are?" She stopped speaking seeing how Usopp ran passed all of them, not even bothering to say hello.

"What's his problem?" Nami raised an eyebrow. "You think he's still mad at what Kurahadol spoke about his father."

Piiman shook his head in disapproval. "No, Captain's expression seemed much more different than before. Something happened at the coast. I know it."

Zora and Nami turned their attention back towards the path Usopp came running from. Their expression worried for the safety of their two companions, mainly the male. "Where are you two?" They both thought.

"We should check it out? See what happened?" Zora suggested.

"I agree." Nami replied before leading the way.

A few minutes of walking passed by for the two until soon they found Luffy walking towards them as he sill carried Lunna on his back.

"Thank god you two are alright." Nami spoke in relief.

Zora noticed the way Lunna was on him, and couldn't help but ask why she was like that. "Say, what happened to Lunna?"

"We both fell off a cliff earlier after that weird Jango guy put a spell on us...well, her actually." Zora was about to ask about this Jango person, but they were all silenced as they heard Lunna muttered something embarrassing in her sleep.

"Mmm, you ready for round two Luffy?" She moaned.

Everyone's eye's were upon the male Straw Hat causing him to nervously chuckle. "It's not what it sounds like, she's dreaming of having multiple food competitions against me."

Nami rolled her eye's. "Riiiiight." She then proceeded to walk over to Lunna before shaking her violently, forcing her to wake up.

Lunna yawned as she stretched her arms. "What happened?" She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She then turned her gaze towards Luffy before she noticed that he was carrying her.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Because you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up."

Lunna stayed motionless for a second before smiling brightly. "Oh." She then wrapped her legs around his waist, confusing him.

"Aren't you going to get off?"

"Nah, you'll be my legs for now." She replied as she rested her chin on his shoulders. Luffy shrugged before they all continued the discussion they were having earlier.

"So yeah, I just figure out that this Klahadore is a pirate known as Captain Kuro, and that he'll be here today to destroy this town and take Kaya's inheritance."

The three Usopp Pirates yelled in shock at the new information they received. "What?!"

"So that's why Captain Usopp was acting strange." Piiman spoke, getting the other two to nod in agreement.

"I can't believe Klahadore is actually a pirate." Tamanegi added.

"I always knew that guy was evil, he always gave off that vibe." Ninjin finished. As soon as they finished talking, they noticed Usopp a distance away from them.

"Captain!" The three yelled as they ran towards him.

Usopp turned around with a smile on his face, trying to hide the pain he was feeling. "Hey, how're you three doing." He then noticed something that shocked him, Luffy and Lunna standing there as if nothing ever happened. Well, more like Lunna on Luffy.

"H-How are you two alive!" Usopp questioned as he pointed at them in disbelief.

"I was asleep the entire time." Lunna spoke.

"Captain, we heard everything." Piiman spoke, bringing Usopp's attention back to his three little companions.

"Yeah, we need to warn the village about Klahadore and the invasion of the pirates before they arrive soon."

"Yeah!" The other two nodded.

Usopp stayed silent for a second before lowering his head, making the three children to become worried for a second.

"Captain?" They spoke in worry.

Usopp continued to keep his head down for awhile, that is until he did something that the three children didn't expect. He laughed. "Hahahahaha! You guy's really thought all of that stuff was real. That was a lie like always." He explained. "I guess I was just mad at Kurahadol and just wanted to hurt him a little."

The three children stayed silent as they looked at one another, slowly they began to laugh as well.

"I see, so it was a trick." Tamanegi spoke.

"You got us." Ninjin added as well.

"That was a great lie you pulled off there." Piiman finished, the three then walked passed Usopp, much to his confusion.

"Hey, where are you three going?" Usopp asked as he turned to the three.

The three looked back at Usopp with disappointed expressions on their face.

"We're beginning to lose all respect for you Captian." Piiman spoke.

"To lie about a person to get them hurt is plain up wrong." Ninjin spoke after.

"I'm disappointed at what you've done." Tamanegi ended

With that, the three continued to walk away from Usopp. The three began to speak about what they might be having for dinner tonight.

"So." Lunna spoke getting Usopps attention. "Why'd you say it?"

Usopp sighed before speaking. "Who cares why I said it. I don't want those three to get involved in what's about to happen." Usopp stood up before walking towards the coast.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zora spoke, causing him to stop.

"To stop Kurahado-I mean, Captain Kuro's men from reaching the village." He replied as he thought his home. How they chased him out when we tried to warn the village of what's about to happen in a few hours if they don't evacuate. "They won't listen to what I say. After all, I am the liar of Syrup Village."

"But it's still the truth." Luffy stated. "And the truth it shall remain, it doesn't matter if they think your lying." He began to walk up towards Usopp before placing a hand on his shoulder. "If they want to think like that, then lets make it a lie."

Usopp's stayed still for a second before his eye's widened in realization. "Y-You don't mean."

"Yup." Lunna spoke. "We're going to help you."

Nami nodded in agreement. "But let's make things clear, all the treasure on that ship belongs to me."

Usopp continued to stand in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Why are you doing this?"

Luffy smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Because there's only one of you, and a lot of them. It's not a fair fight, is it."

Usopp soon smiled in confidence, seeing that he wont be alone when he's fighting these people. "Let's go then!" He spoke with a smile. They all headed towards the coast, waiting for the arrival of Black Cat Pirates.

 _At the coast_

The five stood waiting on the path that lead straight for the village, during their short time. They managed to place down a huge puddle of slippery oil in front of them.

"There." Usopp spoke with confidence. "With the Oil covering the path, they won't be able to get up this slope."

"You positive about it?" Nami questioned, doubting Usopps plan.

"Of course I'm sure, you can test it out yourself if you want. However you'll be stuck down there."

"I'm fine." She replied.

They began to wait for awhile, and pretty soon. An hour has passed waiting for the pirates to arrive.

"Where are they?" Zora questioned as she played with her swords.

"I don't know." Usopp scratched his head. "They should be here by now, maybe they're running late."

Nami was about to speak up, but she soon she began to hear what she thought was very faint screaming. "Hey, you guy's here that?"

Lunna raised an eyebrow as she turned towards Nami. "Hear what?"

"It sounds like people screaming." She then heard the screaming happen once more. "Yeah, it is!" She confirmed.

Usopp soon began to panic after realizing something. "Oh, no. Ooooh, no!"

"What?!" Zora asked. "What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot that there is an exact same path down north of here." Usopp spoke as he sweated.

"What!" Lunna yelled. "So you're telling me we're at the wrong spot!"

"I thought they were going to arrive here since Kuro and Jango spoke at this spot!" Usopp tried to explain.

"Who cares! How do we get there!" Lunna questioned.

"If you go north, you'll be there in three minutes!"

Nami who was rubbing her head in irritation, suddenly realized something that frightened her. "Wait, our boats are docked over there! They'll take my treasure!"

Lunna yelled as she began to run away from the four. "Never mind three minutes, I'll get there in twenty seconds!"

"W-Wait up!" Usopp yelled as he took off after her.

Luffy then proceeded to chase after the two, but after about a half a minute, he slowed his pace before walking towards the Kaya's mansion. "Might as well go visit that bastard Kuro and beat his ass. After all, that bastard went against my warning." Luffy thought.

 _With Lunna_

Lunna continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest as she kept repeating the same sentence in her head. "Keep heading north, keep heading north, keep heading north." She then smashed into a rock wall, forcing her to fall on her but.

"Where the hell is north!" She yelled in frustration as she continued to run around.

 _At Kaya's mansion_

Kuro sat on the front steps as he began to grow impatient by every passing second. "They sure are taking their time." He spoke to no one in particular. "If they don't arrive here soon then I'll cut them all down." He growled in annoyance before standing up.

He then proceeded to leave the property of the mansion. walking down the path where he knows his companions would be anchoring.

"Kuro." He heard someone speak before turning to his right. His vision caught sight of Luffy who was standing there just staring at him.

"Boy." Kuro spoke in slight surprise. "Well, I thought you were dead. What a surprise."

"Shut up." Luffy spoke. "I told you not to hurt Kaya in anyway, and now I'm here to kick your ass."

Kuro scoffed at his threat. "I suppose you may be mistaken, for you see. I have not laid a finger on Ojou-sama." He then smirked darkly as he spoke. "Well, at least not yet." He then proceeded to take out his Cat Claws. "However, I can't say the same thing for you."

"You don't have to worry about it, because by the time this ends. I won't have a single scratch on me." Luffy smirked.

 _With Usopp_

Everything happened to fast, at first he was being overrun. But a second later, the pirates that made it past him got blown back towards the coast.

"What the hell is with all of this ruckus." Zora growled as she didn't seem too happy. She then turned her towards Nami. "Nami! You bitch! How dare you drop me down that oil slide!"

Lunna panted as she picked up her head, yelling at Usopp. "Usopp you bastard! You didn't tell me where the hell north was!"

One of the black cat pirates turned towards Jango with shocked and fearful expression. "Captain, you didn't tell us there was people this strong on this island."

Jango faced the pirate before yelling at the entire crew. "What are you doing! They're only a bunch of girls and one weak boy! Do you really wanna face Captain Kuro's wrath after telling him about this small problem?! Do ya?!"

"No Captain!" They yelled.

"Good." He spoke before taking out his metal ring. "Now, look into this ring. And in one, two, Jango. You will all become strong, stronger than those two. You will all become very very strong and your injuries will fade. One...Two..."

Lunna played with the Straw Hat on her head as she wondered what was going on down there. "What are they doing." She spoke.

"Apparently that guy's hypnotizing his men to believe they're really strong, what a load of bull I'll say." Nami replied.

"Jango!"

The exhausted and beaten pirates stood to there feet as they roared, their spirits revived once more. One of the pirates took the time to test his strength by punching the side of the cliff, causing it to collapse in the process.

"What the hell!" Nami yelled, her face expressing disbelief.

"Wow, that's quite unexpected." Zora spoke as she didn't know what to say.

"Go men!" Jango roared as he pointed towards the four. "Push through!"

"They're coming this way!" Usopp yelled, his fear rising at the sights of extremely strong pirates. "If one of them could take down a cliff with one punch, then imagine what they could do all together!"

Zora unsheathed two blades from her hips before speaking. "Nami, Usopp. Stay back, me and Lunna got this, right Lunna?"

"..."

"Lunna?" Zora turned towards Lunna only to see her raise her head and yell with power in her voice. "You're hypnotized as well!" Zora yelled, not believing that she's allied with this person.

Lunna ignored her and began to charge at the pirates below. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" She roared as her fist began throw multiple punches at once. This surprised the pirates before they were knocked down easily once more. The pirates stared in shock and fear at the demon in front of them, only to sprint away after seeing her charging back at them going for round two.

Jango who was seeing this shook his hand in front of him, afraid that Lunna was headed for him. "W-wait!" He yelled, but was confused seeing that she ran past him.

"Where's she headed?" Zora questioned after seeing Lunna pulled out a new technique of hers. She watched her run towards the ship, before wrapping her arm around the front section of the boat where the Black Cat's figure head was located. She then proceeded to rip off the front of the ship, much to the pirates fear once more when they saw her turn back to face them.

"S-She's going to hit us with that!" One of them yelled as they began to run up the hill, wanting to get away from the abnormal female.

"Do something Captain!" Another yelled.

Jango stood in fear for a second as he saw Lunna glare at him. He shook his head before taking out his metal ring. "In one, two, Jango you will fall asleep. One, Two!"

Lunna was now on top of him.

"Jango!"

All of Lunna's energy was sapped out of her as she suddenly fell over unconscious. However, since that happened, the large plank of wood that held the figure head also tumbled over smashing into the remaining pirates knocking them out of battle.

"Tch." Jango growled. "That girl screwed up our plans. If Captain Kuro see's us like this then he'll kill us for sure."

"My, my. The front pf the ship is destroyed." A voice spoke from in the ship.

"What could've caused such a thing?!" Another spoke.

Jango smiled at hearing the two trump cards that could possibly change the outcome of this battle. "Sham! Buchi! Get out here now!" He ordered, causing the two to appear in front of him.

"Sham!" A green haired male spoke striking a pose.

"And Buchi!" A large fat one continued.

"We are the Nyaban Brothers!" They finished.

"You called Captain?" Sham asked.

"Yes." Jango replied before he pointed at Zora who was glaring at the three. "I want you to take her down, she's the only person in the way from reaching Captain Kuro."

The two brothers looked followed his finger. The moment they saw Zora, they both pretended to act fearful at the sight of her. A pretty damn good one as well.

"Y-you sure Captain?" Buchi spoke as he shivered.

"Y-yeah, she seems r-really scary." Sham added.

"Just do it already." Jango spoke, not really in the mood for these two to play around. "Sham!" He spoke. "Get him!"

"M-me?!" He yelled before receiving a nod in reply. "A-Alright." He replied as he began to run towards Zora, acting like a scared little girl while she's approaching her.

Zora who seemed to be convinced by this act gave a warning. "I don't want to fight you, so it's best you turn around and leave." She spoke as she lowered her swords. However the moment she did that, Sham struck at her.

"You take us to lightly." Sham spoke with a grin.

"Tch, you bastard!" She growled. Zora managed to push Sham off of her, but she soon felt lighter than she used to be. She looked down to see her sword was gone, and much to her shock, the other one in her left hand disappeared as well. Leaving her with only one.

"You looking for something." Sham smirked as he showed her the swords he swiped.

"You better give me back my swords if you know what's good for you buddy." Zora spoke, not really in the mood for games anymore.

"Oh, I don't think you'll need two swords. After all, one is all you need right?" Sham spoke as he tossed the other two behind him. Zora made a dive for them, trying to regain the weapons that was taken from her. However, Sham got above her before grabbing her arms and pinning her down on the floor. "Too slow." He spoke with a grin. "Buchi! Your turn!"

Buchi smiled as he charged at the two before jumping high in the air, aiming his foot on Zora's head intending to crush it. However, Zora managed to push Sham off of her, allowing her to dodge the strike that was probably meant to kill her.

"Damn." Sham muttered. "She got free."

"Next time hold her tighter!" Buchi yelled, clearly irritated that he didn't get the kill.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. I didn't expect her to have such brute strength." Sham spoke as he smiled. "Let's get her Buchi!" They both then charged at Zora before they attempted to claw.

"Cat Claw Attack!" They both yelled. Zora was forced to block every strike as she wasn't able to strike without getting injured. However, seeing that Usopp was going to try and shoot one of them from the corner of her eye. She jumped in the way of the pachinko ball that was meant to hit Buchi. This allowed an opening to be presented to the two brothers, in which they didn't waste.

"Are you an idiot!" Zora yelled at Usopp before she was forced to concentrate on blocking the strikes once more.

Nami turned to Usopp before yelling. "Who the hell are you aiming at?!"

"I didn't mean to hit her." Usopp explained. "She just jumped in the way."

Nami stayed silent as she continued to observe the three. "I see." She finally spoke. "Zora stopped that pachinko ball because if it hit one of them. They would've direct their attack on us, which would make us completely defenseless."

Usopp gulped, the thoughts on making that simple slip up made his spine shiver. He soon realized that Nami was heading off somewhere.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Usopp hissed.

"I'm going to get Zora's swords." She replied before and idea popped up on her head. "How about you go and try to wake up Lunna, we're going to need her strength."

Usopp nodded after a few seconds before making he made his way towards Lunna. Making sure to stay out of Jango's sight as he stood quite a few feet away from her.

Nami reached the two swords that were taken from Zora, but the moment she was about to grab them. Jango stood in front of them, causing Nami to look up, only to see Jango about to strike her down. She closed her eye's waiting for the inevitable to happen. But she felt nothing. A few seconds later, she noticed everything was quiet. She didn't hear Zora's sword blocking the strikes from Sham and Buchi. She didn't here anything at all. Nami opened her eye's to see that Jango was staring in shock at something up the path they came from. To her curiosity, she turned her gaze towards the area everyone was so curious about. Her eye's widened when she saw who was standing in the middle of the path.

"K-Kuro!" Nami spoke in shock. Fear began to build up inside of her seeing the real Captain of the Black Cat Pirates, Kuro of a Thousand Plans. However, that fear that was built up inside of her soon washed away as she realized the condition he was in. In fact, he didn't seem to be conscious at all. That's when she realized two other people. One of them was the owner of the mansion, Kaya, while the other was currently holding Kuro by the back of his shirt.

"Luffy." She muttered.

 _Flashback, a few minutes ago_

After Kuro heard Luffy spoke those words, he grew really annoyed of him. So he immediately charged straight at him, intending to shut his mouth for good. Kuro swiped his right arm at Luffy which he dodged effortlessly.

"You're going to have to do better than that Kuro." Luffy taunted as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him to a nearby tree. "Oh who am I kidding, no matter how hard you try you won't be able to cut me."

Kuro directed his legs towards the tree he was flying, when his feet touched it he safely got went down to the floor. "I must say, you're quite skilled. But your talk will be the end of you." Kuro smirked. "Boy, if you say that I wont be able to land a scratch on you then you must be dreaming. I'll make sure you won't see the light again!" With that, he made several quick movements of his feet to propel him to Luffy. "Stealth Foot." He spoke before vanishing.

Luffy waited for a few seconds before leaning back, avoiding the claws Kuro meant to swipe on his chest.

"He dodged?!" Kuro thought before jumping away from Luffy.

Luffy grinned as he bowed. "You were saying?"

Kuro's eye twitched once more at that. "Fine, you really wanna take a shot in the big league?!" Kuro growled, his anger reaching it's peak. "Well here you go! And don't you start crying for mercy when you're on the ground bleeding!" He backed up a bit before swaying his hands from side to side. "Shakushi!" He spoke before vanishing.

Luffy stood his ground as he heard the slashing from Kuro's Cat Claws leaving it's mark on rocks and tree's surrounding them. His location was quite obvious, the way he ran around him trying to confuse him. Kuro went for slash going up his chest, but Luffy caught his wrist a millimeter before it could touch him. "I can see your movements Kuro. You're to slow." Luffy spoke as he brought his fist back and punched him in the gut.

Kuro tumbled to the ground when he heard that, he got up on his knees before coughing up blood and saliva alike. "How?!" He thought. "My plans can't fail, they've never failed once!" He stood up as he glared at Luffy. "You think you can stop me! Three years I waited for this moment, and now the time has finally come. It will NOT be stopped by someone like y-"

Luffy stretched out his hands grabbing him by the collar, he then pulled him in delivering another punch, this time towards the face. The impact of his fist on his face shattered his glasses on impact, but making sure to leave him conscious. "Like I said Kuro." He smirked. "Not one scratch." With that he threw Kuro to a nearby tree before finishing him off.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" He roared. Kuro didn't know what hit him when he heard that, all he felt was being blast through multiple tree's before falling unconscious.

Luffy allowed himself to relax his muscles seeing that the mastermind behind all of this is finally taken down, much earlier than his companions as well. He continued to stand in thought until he heard someone running in his direction. He turned his eye's to see Kaya running with a fearful and worried expression on his face.

"Kaya!" Luffy spoke with a raised eyebrow. "Why're you here?"

Kaya stopped in front of Luffy as she began to catch her breath. "Usopp, Kurahadole. Where are they?" She spoke, her voice filled with desperation for an answer.

"Usopp's fine I guess, he's with my crew at the coast." He spoke before turning towards the spot Kuro was sent flying "Kurahadole...well Kuro is right there" He spoke pointing toward the downed figure of Kuro.

Kaya turned her gaze towards Kuro making her eye's widen in shock. She was about to head over in his direction, but Luffy grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward.

"Let me go!"

He shook his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, but I won't. That man is not the same one you always knew in love." He spoke as he faced Kuro. "I guess you already know that he was the one that set all of this up. The plan he's been planning." He faced her once more before speaking. "I'm guessing that you don't want to believe in that by the way you're acting. You're probably thinking you can bring Kurahadole back instead of Kuro."

Kaya stood silent, knowing that she was actually planning to do that.

Luffy sighed as he let her go. "Don't bother." He spoke. "If anyone should be getting that kind of kindness and care right now, it should be Usopp. After all, he put his life on the line to hold the pirates at the coast before we can arrive." As he said that, he went ahead to pick up Kuro, leaving Kaya to her thoughts. He came back before walking down the path that lead to the coast. "So, you coming?" He spoke as he continued to walk, Kaya joined him after a few seconds of sorting her thoughts.

 _Flashback end_

Sham stayed frozen as he watched the scene before him in disbelief "C-Captain Kuro's..."

"...been defeated." Buchi ended. They turned towards each other before they bursted out laughing. "That was expected."

"Yeah." Sham replied. "After all, it's been three years since Captain has actually fought someone." The two then smirked in confidence at that. "However, we're different."

Buchi nodded in agreement. "We've been training our butts off ever since Captains suppose 'execution'. And now I'm confident to say that he's nothing compared to what we can do." The two Nyaban brothers directed their attention towards Luffy. Since he took down Kuro, then when they take him down it'll confirm their strength that they have surpassed their former Captain.

However, they were interrupted when two things happened. First, Zora got her swords back when Nami tossed back towards her. Second, Lunna has woken up from her nap. And let's just say she isn't too happy right now.

Lunna stood up before staring at up the path. When she saw Kuro in Luffy's arm beaten, she couldn't help but become disappointed and irritated for a second. "Oi Luffy! I wanted to beat Kuro's ass!" Lunna yelled.

"Sorry Lunna." Luffy chuckled. "Try your luck next time. But you can still fight one of the three remaining enemies here." Luffy suggested as he pointed to Sham, Buchi and Jango.

Lunna turned towards Sham and Buchi before scoffing. "They don't look strong at all."

Sham grew irritated by the insult Lunna made towards the two. "What did you say?!" He growled.

Buchi tried to calm his brother down, but was unable to do so when Sham rushed Lunna. A terrible mistake.

When Lunna saw Sham grew closer by the second. She brought stretched her fist back as she began to twist her arm. Sham was now right on top of her. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Die!" He yelled as he brought his claws down.

"Rifle!" Lunna yelled as she brought her fist forward, allowing her twisted arm to untwist as her fist made impact with Shams stomach.

Sham felt a terrible pain on the mid-section of his body before he was blown back by the attack. His eye's rolling up as he couldn't take the pain he was feeling. He hit the side of the cliff making him go unconscious.

"S-Sham!" Buchi yelled as he rushed towards his brother. However, Zora stood in his way before he could get close.

"Going somewhere so early?" Zora spoke as she held her three swords that Nami returned.

Buchi growled as he raised his hands, brandishing his sharp claws. "Get out of the way." He spoke.

"Sure, if you can get passed me." She spoke as she placed her third sword in her mouth.

Buchi growled as he charged straight in for the kill. "I'll show you!" He roared.

Jango watched this scene unfold in nervousness, when he saw his last man Buchi charging straight at Zora. He tried to stop him so that they can regroup, but his words fell before they can reach him.

"Tora..." Zora began as she prepared her strike. "You don't get it do you?" She thought to herself before swiping at Buchi's chest, cutting him down. "Gari!"

"Buchi!" Jango yelled as he saw his last ally go down.

Zora sheathed her blades as she looked at Buchi. "That attack is meant for two opponents at once. Since you're by yourself, it deals extra damage on you." Zoro smirked. "Now, what shall we do with you?" Zora smiled as she turned towards Jango, who was clearly shaking from his legs.

"D-Damn." Jango thought, he soon spotted two boats docked not to far from his ship. It was the Straw Hat's boats. If he could get there in time, then maybe he could get on the boat and flee from the battle. Yup, that's what he's going to do. Jango began to sprint away, slightly catching the Straw Hats off guard. However, before he could get far, he was shot down by Usopp.

"True Shot Fire Star!" The pachinko ball made impact on his head before releasing a small explosion. And right then, Jango went down as well.

"Nice shot Usopp." Luffy complimented as he gave the sniper a smile.

"Heh, that was nothing." Usopp replied with a smirk before noticing Kaya. "Kaya!" He yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

Kaya turned towards him saying nothing, she then proceeded to walk over to him, keeping her head down. She stood in front of him, still staying silent through the whole way, this managed to make Usopp a bit nervous.

"Eh, Kaya? What's wro-" That was all he managed to say before he received a slap to the face.

"You idiot!" Kaya yelled before throwing herself upon him, wrapping him into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that ever again. What were you thinking, holding off a bunch of pirates by yourself?"

Usopp slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. Since no one would believe me, I tried to make it sound like a lie by chasing the pirates off."

"It doesn't matter if nobody believes you. You're my liar, and no one can replace that." She smiled, causing Usopp to lightly blush in embarrassment.

Luffy smiled at the sight before turning to the pirates that watched their leaders get taken down. "You people!" He sent a glare towards their direction making them gulp in fear. Luffy then proceeded to toss Kuro towards them. "Take him and all of your other comrades and NEVER return!" He roared.

"Y-yes sir!" They yelled as they picked up all of their fallen crew members and began to sprint back to their ship.

Luffy chuckled seeing how desperate the pirates were trying to get on, he soon noticed one person was missing from their group. "Say, where's Nami?" He spoke scratching his head.

"She's up there." Lunna spoke as she pointed at the top of the Black Cat's pirate ship. Turns out while they were fighting, Nami took the time to go and raid the ship of all it's treasure.

"They didn't have a lot on them." Nami spoke as she sighed. "And it was such a big ship, I was expecting more."

Luffy chuckled as he stared at the retreating form of the Black Cats ship. "Not surprised there."

 _A few hours later_

After a long day of fighting Kuro's crew, the crew was just finishing eating a meal they had ordered. After they finished their meal, Zora decided that it was time to head out back into sea again.

"Alright, I guess it's time to hit the waters again." She spoke. But before any of them could get up, Kaya opened the door and waked over to their table.

"So here you guy's were." She spoke.

"Kaya?" Nami spoke with concern. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed right now getting better?"

Kaya nodded before she explained. "Yes, and you don't have to worry. You see, when my parents died, I fell into an illness. With that combined with the depression I really screwed up my health problems. Usopp was the only person to actually make me feel happy and laugh telling all of his ridiculous story's, and well. After you guy's saved him. I would like to thank you all with a farewell gift before you leave."

The four turned towards each other before nodding. "Sure why not? We would gladly accept it." Luffy replied with a smile.

 _At the coast_

"It's a caravel!" Nami spoke with joy at seeing the old fashioned looking ship in front of them.

"Going Merry!" Luffy thought with a smile, his thoughts remembering all the adventure he had with the ship up until they met Franky, where it finally sank in the end.

"Please accept this gift of ours." Kaya spoke with a smile.

"Is it really ours!" Lunna yelled as her eye's sparkled in excitement. She received a nod from Kaya, further building her excitement of the ship in front of her. "It's so adorable!' She spoke as she scanned the ship.

"Yes it is, you don't have to worry about food since I already helped stock it with a supply of food for a few weeks."

Meri, who was standing next to Kaya, took a step towards the four. "Yes, although this ship is quite old fashioned. The design was created by no other than me." He spoke as he gestured towards the ship. "It's called the Going Merry! Now, I'll explain to you how to operate this ship. First how to turn it on and adjust the power-" He was interrupted when Nami shook her hands in front of her, signaling to stop.

"No no, it's alright. Just tell me how to operate it." She spoke.

Lunna stared at the figurehead of the Going Merry. "That figurehead looks cool." She spoke with a smile.

"I know huh." Luffy replied before rushing on the ship. "I call dibs on sitting on it!"

Lunna stared at Luffy with a surprised expression before she shook her head and chased after him. "No fair, I wanna sit on it!" However, before she could get on the ship, she heard...well...saw, Usopp rolling down with a huge back pack filled with items.

"We got to stop him or he'll crash into the ship." Zora spoke as she stood between Usopp and the Going Merry. Lunna walked next to her as they both eyed Usopp. They then raised their legs before smashing them against Usopps face, forcing him from continuing his roll down the hill.

"Thank you." He groaned in slight pain.

"No problem." Lunna replied before she pouted. "But that cost me the best seat on the ship."

Luffy chuckled at hearing Lunna's whining before speaking. "Don't worry, you can sit on my lap whenever you feel like sitting on here."

Lunna turned her head to Luffy, excitement building up in her once more. "Really!" She received a nod in reply, this made her jump in joy as she sprinted towards the ship.

A few minutes later of exchanging words with one another, they were now ready to set sail to sea once more.

Usopp faced the four who were on the ship before smiling. "Well, I guess we'll see each other out in sea one day."

"Huh?' Lunna tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Usopp sighed as he began to explain it to her. "What I mean is that we'll see each other again one day, since I'll be sailing out to sea, there's a chance we will meet once more."

"What are you talking about." Zora questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Get on here already."

Usopp stood still, completely taken by surprise from the answer he just received. He soon snapped out of his shock before smiling. "I'll be the Captain!" He yelled in joy.

"Yeah right, I'm the Captain!" Lunna replied with a smirk.

"Don't listen to her Usopp, it's me." Luffy stated as he chuckled seeing Lunna's challenging glare on him. They soon let loose the sails before sailing away from Syrup village. The crew popped open a few bottles as they celebrated the earnings of a new crew. The crew now headed for the next stop on their list, Baratie. For in that area, they will recruit their cook once more.

 _Somewhere in the East Blue on a floating restaraunt_

A female blonde is seen throwing a bag of trash out in the trash can before she took out her pack of cigarette's from her cleavage. She then proceeded to light it as she stared out into the open sea.

"Something tells me things are about to get interesting pretty soon." The girl thought before shrugging her shoulders. "Eh, it's just a hunch." She took one last breath from her cigarette before walking back inside, tossing the used smoke away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So how'd you think? To be honest I wasn't too happy with this chapter's fight scene's since I think they're rather...dull. But, I was literally uninterested in this arc so I didn't really thought much of it. So if it seems like that, then yeah. Sorry about it.**

 **Anyways, I'm done for this chapter, for I'm completely exhausted right now. My brain's screaming at me for rest and my eye's are really heavy. So yeah, I'm gonna get a good nights sleep if you guy's don't mind. So yeah, let me know what you think of this chapter in the review section. And if there is something bothering you then please let me know, and I'll see if I can do something about it. Especially grammar mistakes, those will help me nicely in the future chapters**

 **So anyways, thank you guy's so much for reading and as always!**

 **I'll see you guy's, when I see you guy's.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and back with a new chapter for 'My Other Self!'. In this chapter we will encounter our perverted blonde male chef...but wait. Is the gentlemen still a 'he', or did he succumb to my thoughts on changing his appearance to a she?**

 **Ha! Let's find out shall we? After all, you guys earned it. But before that, I would like to answer a few questions.** **:3**

 **Questions:**

 **Q: Why is Usopp a boy when everyone is a girl?**

 **A: Well to answer your question Guest. If you have been reading the Authors Note's recently, you can see that I people have voted for which two other characters people would like to see genderbent. And as you can see, Sanji and Zoro made the votes.**

 **Q: Will Nojiko be joining the Straw Hats on their journey?**

 **A: I honestly don't know yet. Will 'Gin' join the Straw Hats on their journey?**

 **Q: Do I know any Luffy x Harem story's where his entire crew is female?**

 **A: No, I do not. If there was ever one made, I would definitely read it. So if any of you readers become interested in writing a story like that, be sure to notify me. Because that just caught my interest.**

 **Q: Do I know the theory of One Piece?**

 **A: No, I do not sadly.**

 **Q: Did I know that out of every devil fruit eater, Luffy has come the closest to unlocking his devil form, even if temporarily.**

 **A: Now, what you said there is pretty interesting I must say. But are you certain that's true. If it is, then no I have not. However, I would like to know more about this if what you said is real.**

 **So yeah, I'll stop answering questions and let the story progress.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Going Merry has been sailing for a few days already since its departure from Syrup Village. The five members of the Straw Hat Pirates are currently doing anything to keep them occupied on this so far boring journey. That is until a certain Straw Hat female girl cheered in satisfaction.

"It's done!" Lunna yelled with a smile.

Zora who was on the brink of passing out, suddenly sat up as she stared at Lunna. "What's done?"

"Our mark that represents our crew." Lunna replied as she held up a flag that had terrible artistic ability drawn over it.

Zora raised an eyebrow at the flag that was held for her and the rest of the crew to see. "Aren't pirate flags suppose to be...you know, terrifying?" She asked.

"The only terrifying thing about this flag is the artistic ability presented." Nami muttered as she stared at the flag with doubt.

"Yeah." She replied as she took in her work. "I like how it's drawn." She stated as she examined the image of the Straw Hat that was placed on top of the jolly roger. She turned to Luffy as she held it to his face. "What do you think of it Luffy?"

"I like the design." He spoke with a smile, causing her smile to brighten even more. When she pulled it back he muttered to himself. "But I think we should leave the drawing to Usopp."

Usopp who saw the flag decided remake it so that it could be clearly descriptive of who they were, because it really looked like a five year old drew this flag. "Say, Lunna. Do you mind me making an extra copy of this flag to hang up." He spoke as scratched the back of his head nervously for her reaction.

"Sure." Lunna smiled as he handed the flag to Usopp before walking away to explore the ship and was soon accompanied by Luffy. She never saw Usopp toss the flag overboard.

 _In the storage_

Luffy opened the door that lead to their storage with Lunna on toe. When he examined inside, he noticed that pretty much all of the boxes and barrels were covered with a white sheet over them.

"It looks like no one has been in here in awhile." He spoke as he lifted a white sheet, but was blasted with dust the moment he moved it. *Cough Cough* "This place will need a cleaning later on." He thought.

Lunna placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

*Cough* "Yeah." He nodded. "Just wasn't expecting that is all."

"That's good." She smiled before turning her gaze towards the crate that Luffy lifted the sheet off of earlier. "So what do you think is in there?"

Luffy sighed as he stared at the crate. "Supplies, items, anything that could be useful for the ship I suppose." He replied as he crouched while holding the square box by the handle. He tugged on the handle, expecting it to open. But to his annoyance it didn't budge. He placed a foot on the crate before pulling once more.

"You need help?" Lunna asked with a concerned look.

"It's fine." Luffy grunted as he placed his second foot on the crate. "I got this." He yanked on the handle once more with all of his strength, and to his satisfaction he opened it. On the down side that sudden change of force caused him to lose his balance. He tumbled back before falling on Lunna, bringing her down with him as she let out a surprised shriek.

"Ow." Luffy groaned as he rubbed his head before placing his hand on something soft...and squishy. "Huh?" He thought as he squished the soft object, the next thing he knew was hearing a moan escape Lunna's lips.

A knock on the door was heard as Usopp stepped in. "Hey guy's I'm finished with the flaaaa..."

"..."

"..."

"...holy melons." Usopp spoke before slowly backing up out of the room.

The moment Usopp left the room, Luffy realized the position he was in. And out of sheer instinct he immediately got to his feet. "I'm so sorry!" He began to rant as he bowed his head multiple times.

Lunna sat up as she covered an arm over her breast as her blush was still noticable. "I-It's alright." She replied as she tried to keep her eyes away from Luffys. "You didn't mean to." Her chest is currently pounding rapidly as she thought of the event that occurred just a few seconds ago. "Why do I feel weird." She thought as she brought her legs to her chest.

Luffy held out his hand to help her up, which she embarrassingly accepted. He then remembered the crate that opened after he did his final pull which made him end up...you know. He turned his head towards it before making his way over to it, Lunna soon joined him after noticing the box Luffy was trying to open is now fully exposed for whatever they want to do with it.

"So what's in it?" Lunna asked as she placed a hand on her hip eyeing Luffy as he dug through the box. She saw him take out a huge black ball which was usually meant for one thing on a ship. "Is that a cannon ball?" She asked as she pointed her fingers at it. Her excitement on having to shoot a cannon rising.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded. "It is, and there seems to be more." He spoke as he looked back in the box that were filled with cannons.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lunna spoke as she went and picked up the box. "Let's see if we can shoot these things." She then left the room with Luffy now on her tail.

 _On the deck_

"Hey guys, look what we found!" Lunna called out as the three other crew mates looked at her. "We have cannon balls, now we can test out the cannon we have!"

Nami smirked before speaking. "Really! Are you sure you haven't found anything else while you were away?"

Lunna blinked as she stared at Nami. "Like what?"

"Hmm, let's see. How about a word spelled L-O-V-E."

Lunna stayed silent for a second before speaking. "You mean love?"

Nami's eye twitched at how slow she caught onto it. "Yes! I mean love!" To her surprise, she saw Lunna shake her head, saying that she knows nothing at all.

"I'm sorry Nami, but I don't know what love is." She stared at the sky in the corner of her eye before speaking. "You mean like a love-fist my grandpa always gave me!"

Luffy chuckled as he remembered those times he received one of those from his grandpa. However, the thought of him also saddened him. Not because he's been transported to an alternative universe. But it was because he remembered the last time he saw him before he...he was murdered.

 _Flashback_

 _Luffy sat in a bar with his old man as they talked about the world that was going on around them. He knows that his Grandfather is a marine, but that will never break the bond they have as Grandfather and Grandson. Anyways, it's been about two or three years since the Straw Hats reunited after their separation, and things have been really well for them ever since. After taking down Doflamingo and his family and saving Dressrosa from destruction, he had to fight off Kaido, one of the four emperors of the sea from killing him and his nakama. And lets just say that was one of the closet fights he has ever been to losing his life. If Zoro and Sanji didn't come when they did, he would've been turned to shreds for sure._

 _After his victory, the entire world was now viewing him as one of the four emperors of the sea, but he never really thought much of it. Even if pretty much all of the islands he stopped by was now under his protection, he still didn't really consider himself an emperor. But hey, he's not complaining. Unfortunately, that victory caused a major spike on his and his nakamas bounty. Pretty much everyone was over 500,000,000 million beli's. For Pirate Kings sake, he had a bounty of 900,000,000 million. Just 100,000,000 million away from having a bounty of 1,000,000,000 billion. That had gained him much more attention than he ever wanted. But hey, he's becoming Pirate King right? So might as well start getting use to the attention._

 _After that his crew got into a fierce battle with Big Mom and her crew. Can't you believe it, after two or three years she was still pursuing them for eating her candy back in fishman island. But anyways, after defeating her, that didn't do much. Of course he defeated another emperor, but he allowed her to escape from him. If he ever encountered her again, he would not show any mercy this time though._

 _"All of that happened throughout these years?" Luffy thought with a smile as he was drinking a cup of rum. "What a life I've lived. A merry life and a short one! I like that line." He slammed the cup down on the table before looking at his Grandfather who was still trying to get him to join the marines._

 _"It can be a huge change for the world Luffy. Imagine what good you can do." Garp smiled as he stared at his Grandson with great pride. He knew that he would get really strong and famous, he just never expected him to be a pirate when he reached this kind of level of power._

 _Luffy chuckled at his Grandfather trying to persuade him into the marines before replying. "I don't know if you've noticed gramps, but I've been changing and doing good in this world ever since I became a pirate." Luffy smiled._

 _"Yeah." Garp chuckled at Luffy's response. "I guess you were." He sighed as he placed his cup down before staring out the window as he remembered when he first took Luffy under his wing. "Say Luffy. You know, I'm sorry for the tough treatment I've given you since you were little. I just wanted you to be prepared for what's coming."_

 _Luffy smirked as he played with his Straw Hat. "I don't know if you've noticed it gramps, but you did. All that hell you put me through really made me strong, in mind and body that is." He leaned back into his chair. "I thank you for that, because I wouldn't be sitting here today with the entire World Government after my ass if you didn't do what you did."_

 _"Yeah. you're right." Garp laughed as he and Luffy both banged the table, laughing at how wonderful and entertaining life is. "I guess I did help you, didn't I?" His smile soon faded as he stood up. "It was nice seeing you again Luffy after all these years. Even though I don't agree with the path you're walking on, I'm proud that you have the guts and courage to back it up." He sighed sadly as he remembered the event that happened back in the Marineford. "And when Ace was sent to be executed, I just wanted to say-"_

 _"Don't." Luffy cut his sentence as his hat shadowed his eyes as he remembered his brother. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He raised his head displaying the famous smile he's known on his wanted poster. "I have Sabo now. Even if we don't see each other as much, we still have each others backs. So don't worry gramps. Do what you need to do."_

 _Garp smiled before nodding, he then proceeded to leave the building. "See ya brat." He waved before walking away. "Something tells me that it'll be a long time before I see your annoying face." He called out._

 _"Screw you to!" He laughed before getting up. After paying for their drinks, he left a tip before heading back towards the Thousand Sunny where his Nakama should be waiting to set sail._

 _A few months later_

 _It was currently midnight out at sea in the Thousand Sunny. Inside the boys cabin, Luffy was tossing and turning from his bed before his eyes began to open. "Damn." He thought. "I don't feel like sleeping."_

 _He got out of his hammock before looking around the room, he noticed that nobody was sleeping. In fact, no one was in the room at all! "Where is everyone?" Luffy thought before making his way towards the door. He opened it before walking out into the cool air that presented itself to him to moment he stepped out. He then heard soft commotion coming from the front deck of the Thousand Sunny, and him being curious on where everyone was at, decided to go investigate._

 _"How terrible."_

 _"What should we say to him."_

 _"Don't, he doesn't need another break down like the time three years ago. Poor Straw Hat."_

 _Luffy recognized the voices that spoke. "Chopper, Nami, and Franky." He thought as he continued walking towards the sound._

 _"How?! He'll notice sooner or later!"_

 _"It's something we'll have to do for Straw Hat-kun."_

 _"I've never felt this way in a long time. And I'm a skeleton!"_

 _"Sanji, Robin, Brook." Luffy continued. However, he began to pick up his pace. He didn't know why, but his chest began to pump faster and faster._

 _"How about this, we don't tell Luffy until he gets to suspicious. We don't want him to start falling apart. And when he does, we'll all be there for him."_

 _"Zoro!" Luffy practically yelled the thought in his head. He was now in a full blown sprint, he turned the corner to see all of his friends standing in the middle of the deck speaking to one another, he was breathing heavily the moment he saw them._

 _Nami noticed Luffy and was the first one to say his name. "Luffy." She spoke sadly._

 _"What happened." He softly spoke._

 _"Hey Luffy!" Usopp spoke with a smile, trying to act like nothing has happened. "We were just doing-"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" He roared. His arms were literally shaking when he yelled._

 _No one answered him, they all just stood there looking at one another, not knowing what to say. Luffy caught sight of the newspaper Nami held in her hand, and out of sheer curiosity and desperation, he stretched his right hand and pulled the paper towards him._

 _Zoro tried to stop him from reading. "Luffy wait-"_

 _His words fell on deaf's ears as he dropped the paper in disbelief. His eyes wide and his fingers twitching. The front page was filled with a man's smile that he's known since he was a little boy. Yes he knows that face all to well._

 _"Monkey D Garp assassinated. Criminal whereabouts currently unknown. If any evidence on who did this, please contact the nearest Marine base."_

 _Time seemed to slowdown for Luffy as he saw those words, his thoughts rewinding towards the final words he last heard his grandfather spoke to him. "Something tells me that it'll be a long time until I see your annoying face."_

 _He fell to his knees after losing all feeling to his legs. Tears began to spill out of his eyes as he remembered the time he spent with his Grandfather._

 _"GRAAAAAAMPS!" He yelled into the night sky as his world completely shattered around him._

 _That was a painful night he'll never...ever, forget._

 _Flashback end_

Luffy's snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cannon fire. He turned towards where the sound was coming from, only to see a huge explosion impact on a rock a distance away from them.

"Direct hit!"

"Cool!" Lunna yelled as her eyes were sparkling. "You're a great shot!"

Usopp smirked as he puffed his chest out in pride. "Well I am the best shot on this ship."

Zora who was trying to sleep grew irritated by the loud noises going on around the ship. "Oi! Can you guys keep it down!" She yelled, causing Usopp to chuckle in nervousness.

"S-Sorry." He muttered, however, that was cut off as he saw a sword stab into the ground right next to him. Causing him to jump up in fright and run towards the upper deck of the ship.

"You." A man climbed aboard the ship, his tone didn't sound to happy. "How dare you no named pirates try to kill my partner!" He kicked a barrel nearby, shattering it to pieces. "Show yourself dammit!"

Zora opened her eyes as she recognized that voice. "Is that..."

Lunna made her way towards the man who just destroyed another small part of the ship. "Oi!" She yelled in annoyance. "Stop breaking our ship!"

The man turned his gaze towards Lunna before charging at her. "You tried to kill my partner!" He roared as he swiped his sword at her.

Lunna jumped over his strike that destroyed another part of the ship. "I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke before stretching her arms. "But stop destroying our ship!" She roared as she threw him against the wall, injuring him greatly in the process.

"They're really...strong." The man thought as he fell towards the floor.

Zora decided to investigate this, she made her way towards the ledge before looking down. Only to see someone he recognized all beaten. "Johnny?!" She spoke in surprise.

The now named Johnny turned his head towards the person that called his name. His eyes grew wide when he saw the person. "Zora-Oneechan?!" Johnny spoke in surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

"I can say the same thing to you. Where's Yosaku?" She spoke as she glanced around the ship, searching for her other friend.

 _A few minutes later_

After everything was completely explained, Yosaku was now laying on the front deck of the ship in an ill state while his partner Johnny was crying over his health.

"I don't know what to do." He spoke. "All of a sudden he fell into an illness, his previous wounds have reemerged and nothing I do can help him. I took him to that rock over there to get some rest, but you guys blasted it and nearly killed us."

Usopp and Lunna were sweating when they heard this, the two bowed at Johnny before speaking. "We're really sorry!"

Johnny sadly chuckled. "If only a simple sorry can fix everything." He spoke, that is until he saw Nami examining Yosaku as she opened his mouth and turned his head.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled as he grew a bit paranoid for Yosaku's safety.

Luffy smiled as he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "It's alright Johnny. I think your friend here has Scurvy. Nami is just checking him to make sure he does."

Nami stood up before nodding. "What Luffy says is true, he does have Scurvy. It used to be an untreatable disease back then. But it was soon realized that it only happens when there is a severe lack of Vitamin C in the persons blood." She sighed as she placed a hand on her hip. "It usually happens to sailors when they go on a long voyage." She then turned towards Lunna and Usopp. "I want you two to grab all of the Lime's we have on board and make this man consume them. He'll be fine after awhile."

Lunna and Usopp nodded before they both left to grab whatever Lime's they could find. They later came back and began squishing the juice into Yosaku's mouth.

Nami nodded at the sight. "He should be up and ready in about-" She was cut off when Yosaku jumped up all fine and healthy.

"Yosaku!" Johnny yelled in happiness at seeing his partner okay. The two began dancing around cheering at his recovery.

"You don't recover that fast!" Nami yelled before sighing. "Whatever."

The two stopped realizing that they haven't properly introduced themselves. "My apologies for not introducing ourselves earlier." Johnny spoke as he and Yosaku stood next to each other. "I'm Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku."

"We're pirate hunters!" They both spoke.

Yosaku smiled before speaking. "Zora-Oneechan used to be one of us as well. That was until she became a pirate."

Zora chuckled before replying. "It's nice seeing you two after so long."

Nami nodded before speaking. "As much as I would love to chat, we have a problem for which we need to solve." She spoke confusing the crew. "After what just happened, I believe we need to work on what we need to eat for long trips. This could happen to anyone of us, and if we don't have the right nutrition we could die a slow and painful death."

Luffy nodded, completely agreeing with her decision. "Nami's right. We need someone to balance our meals so we could stay healthy."

Usopp's eye twitched when he heard this. "Says the guy who eats nothing but meat." He muttered.

Lunna clasped her hands together. "We need a Chef!" She spoke with an excited smile.

"A Chef?" Zora raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a Chef." She repeated. "He or she can make us really tasty food on our travels as well!" She spoke as her mouth began to water, thinking of all the tasty foods she'll eat. *Cough Non-Meat Products Cough*

"That sounds really reasonable." Usopp nodded.

Johnny smiled, knowing where to look for a good chef. "If a Chef is what you're looking for, then I have the perfect spot for you to search."

"Really!" Lunna smiled. "Where?!"

He smirked before replying. "It's located near the Grand Line, where Zora-Oneechan is looking for the man she's been hunting down, Hawk-Eye!" This caused Zora to smirk as she placed her right hand on her blades. "It's location, is Northeast of here! We're headed towards the floating restaurant Baratie!"

"Alright!' Lunna yelled with a smile. "Let's set sail towards Baratie!"

Luffy walked away from the commotion that was going on, he headed towards the front of the Going Merry before climbing up his favorite seat to that he remembered sitting on. His eyes are glued forward as he couldn't wait to meet Sanji. Or what he thought was Sanji.

 _A few hours later_

"Behold!" Johnny spoke as he raised his arms in the sky. "The floating restaurant, Baratie!"

The Straw Hats gazed at the giant fish looking restaurant with excitement and awe.

"What a big fish!" Lunna spoke with a look of awe.

"No joke." Nami nodded. However their eyes were soon taken away from the giant looking fish when they saw a ship sailing next to them.

"It's the Marine's!" Yosaku yelled with wide eyes as he hid behind a door. "Come on Johnny, don't get seen." He hissed towards his partner.

A man came out of the Captains Quarters of the Marine ship before making his way towards the ledge where the Going Merry was sailing. "What have we here?" He spoke as he eyed the Pirate ship. "I've never seen or heard of your ships logo before. My name is Fullbody, but you probably know me as Lieutenant Fullbody, or Ironfist Fullbody." He smirked.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, never heard of you." He turned towards Lunna before speaking. "Have you heard of him?"

"Nope." Lunna replied.

Fullbody's eye twitched for a second before his smirk reformed. "No matter." He spoke as he wrapped an arm around a female who seems to be his date. "If you'll excuse me, I have a reservation. So I mustn't be late." With that he glanced towards his date. "Let's go sweety." He smiled before walking away. However he stopped in front of two Marines before speaking. "That ship is an eyesore, sink it."

"Yes Lieutenant Fullbody!" They replied.

Soon, a cannon shot was heard flying towards the Going Merry.

Luffy saw this and was about to deflect the cannon, but Lunna beat him to it.

"I got it!" She yelled as she stretched her arms out to the side of her. The cannon hit her in the middle of her body forcing her to stretch back. "Gomu Gomu no Packinko!" She yelled. However, before she could launch the cannon back, one of her arms lost it's grip changing the target towards the restaurant. The cannon hit the top of the building causing smoke to appear.

"Whoops." Lunna chuckled nervously.

Luffy could only smile as he shook his head. "Not this again." He thought. "But I didn't do it this time, so..."

He was cut off when a group of angry chefs busted through the front door and made their way onto the Going Merry, they grabbed Lunna before dragging her inside to speak with the Head Chef.

"Yup." Luffy thought. "Called it."

 _Half an hour later_

Usopp groaned as he was completely bored. "Where's Lunna?" He whined. "Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Luffy shrugged. "Who knows, she's probably getting a lecture from whoever owns this place." He replied. When his eyes fell upon Baratie once more, he couldn't help but wonder what Sanji might be doing. He then thought about what the journey might turn out the moment he joins them. He imagined Sanji going around the Going Merry serving and flirting with the girls. All three of them from Nami, Lunna, and Zora. He chuckled as he thought about Sanji trying to flirt with Zora since she's now female.

"She'd probably cut his spatula off." He chuckled to himself. However, when he thought about Sanji flirting with Lunna, he felt a weird twist in his stomach. Like he was about to vomit, it didn't help when he felt his chest grew heavy. Such thoughts about Sanji flirting with Lunna dissipated when they heard a crash coming from inside the restaurant.

'What's going on?" Nami wondered as she stared at the entrance to Baratie.

"It sounds like someone is fighting." Zora answered. "Should we check it out?"

Luffy nodded in approval. "Yeah, we should." The four of them stepped off the ship before making their way towards the front door. The moment they reached it, Luffy pushed the entrance with one hand allowing them to see inside. The first thing he noticed was a female blonde quite a distance away holding a man up, which looks like Lieutenant Fullbody to him.

"Oi Sani?!" Patty, one of the cooks for the restaurant roared at the sight of what he was seeing. "What are you doing to this customer?!"

The now named Sani glanced at Patty in the corner of her eye. "This little shit here deserves it." She growled. "He not only destroyed the soup I've been making for three days, but he also disrespected the Head Chef." She turned her eyes back towards Fullbody. "Bastards like you sicken me." She dropped Fullbody as he crawled back in fear and anger.

"You." He growled. "I'll call my superiors to come and destroy this precious restaurant of yours! Mark my words!"

"Is that so." Sani spoke in a way that sent shivers down Fullbody's spine. "I guess we shouldn't let you leave here alive then." She slowly began to make her way towards Fullbody. That is until a few of the cooks held her back the moment she was about to lung at him.

"Sani stop!" One of the cooks yelled. Patty joined in trying to restrain the female cook/waitress from getting to Fullbody. A few seconds later, a small part of the ceiling broke with Lunna and what seems to be the owner of the restaurant crashing onto the floor.

"You little shit." Zeff groaned as he stood up. "Look what you did to my ceiling!"

"You did that yourself old man!" Lunna yelled back.

"Owner!" One of the cooks cried. "Forget about the girl, help us restrain Sani from killing our customer."

Zeff turned his attention towards Sani who was getting closer by the second. "Sani, fighting again I see. Can't you save that for when you're out of sight of the customers?!" Zeff roared.

Sani stopped her struggling before looking at Zeff. "Tch, what of it old man." She spoke. "This man not worth it anyways. He's a lowlife that doesn't understand anything!"

"I don't care!" Zeff spoke. "Stop fighting in my restaurant!" He spoke before turning towards Fullbody. "And you! Get your ass out of here!" He raised his peg leg before swiping it at him, knocking him a few meters back.

"What's wrong with these people." Fullbody thought as he shook in fear. "I got to get outta her-" He was cut off when one of his men busted through the front door.

"Lieutenant Fullbofy!" The marine yelled. "Our prisoner has escaped and he is now armed!"

"What?!"

"He's killed nine of our men already sir, I think he's-" The marine never got to finish his sentence when a shot penetrated the back of his skull, making him fall to the floor without resistance. The shot caused everyone that was in it to freeze while a few shrieks were heard.

A man walked in holding a pistol that was recently fired. He then made his way up towards an empty table before sitting down on an empty chair. He then proceeded to placed his legs up on the table as he ignored everyone stares. "I don't care what it is. Just give me something to eat."

Patty made his way up towards the table. "Right away sir, but if you don't mind. We must know if you'll be able to pay for your meal."

The man pointed his pistol towards Patty's head. "How about a bullet to the head? Will that cover it?"

Patty smashed his head upon the table the moment he pointed the gun at him. "You have no money I suppose. No pay, no food!" He yelled as he began to drag him towards the back exit of the restaurant. No one but Zeff noticed that Sani left towards the kitchen.

Luffy watched this scene unfold for the second time in his life. "Should I-" He didn't need to finish that thought when he saw Lunna followed Patty outside. "Never mind, Lunna can take care of it this time." He thought before turning towards his crew.

"Should we grab a table and order something? It'll be awhile until Lunna comes back." Luffy suggested. The three other Straw Hats looked at one another before shrugging.

"Sure, why not." Zora nodded before she headed towards an empty table, shortly followed by the rest of the crew.

 _A few minutes later_

The four are currently waiting for their red vested female companion, but it wasn't to boring and irritating as it was on the ship. Since this time they're now able to eat. As they continued with their meal, Nami noticed Lunna coming downstairs wearing an apron.

"Lunna!" She waved. "Down here!"

Lunna looked down to see who was calling her, and to her shock and dismay she saw everyone eating and having a good time, while 'she'. The future 'Pirate Queen' is working her ass of to get the Head Chef to allow her to leave.

"You guys ordered food without me!" She yelled feeling betrayed at the moment. She sprinted down before making her way up towards their table,

"Sorry." Luffy replied. "We got bored of waiting. So we decided to eat something while we're at it."

Zora chuckled as she smirked at Lunna. "Yeah, life is great right now. With all of this fine food and relaxation." She leaned back in her chair as she closed her eyes fro a few seconds.

Lunna grew irritated at how Zora was teasing her. So she picked her nose and threw a small booger in her drink without her notice. This action cause Luffy, Nami, and Usopp to chuckle.

"How's that relaxation for you." Lunna thought, a victorious smile on her face.

Zora went to pick up her glass as she slowly brought it to her lips. "Yeah, fine indeed." She then grabbed Lunna from the back of her head before forcing her to drink the cup she had.

"You drink it!" She practically yelled.

The other three who were watching this couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Usopp fell out of his chair while Luffy and Nami were both banging on the table.

Everyone in noise vicinity looked at the five with a disapproval and annoyed expression. "They're quite noisy." A woman spoke.

Sani who was at this woman's desk pouring her and her date a cup of wine suddenly passed the bottle towards the man. "You can pour it yourself." She spoke as she made her way over towards the five. However, instead of confronting the five of them, Sani decided to go after the man that caught her eyes.

Luffy saw a hand plant itself in front of him. From what he saw, he could tell it was a female for how smooth and girlish it looked. He followed the arm back towards the person who placed it there only to see a women giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Well what do we have here." Sani spoke as she placed rubbed Luffy's chin with her finger. "Tell me, what's a good looking man like you doing in this place."

Luffy blinked twice before speaking. "Who are you?" Completely ignoring the fact that all of his Nakama are now staring at the two speak with one another.

"I'll tell my name if you tell me yours handsome." She smiled as she eyed Luffy's figure. The part she really loved staring at the most was his opened red vest that exposed his abs and scar. She was about to ask about that scar he had, but decided against it.

"My names Luffy." He smiled. "I'm a pirate, and these are my crew members." He spoke gesturing towards everyone.

Sani nodded at the four, not giving them much attention at all. "I see, the names San, Luffy-kun." Sani smirked. "I'm a cook in this restaurant."

"That's great!" Luffy spoke before yelling to himself. "Is this person Sanji?!" He thought. "He looks so...girly." He stopped his thoughts remembering why they came here in the first place. "Say Sani, you should join our crew." Luffy suggested. "We need a Chef."

"That's what I said." Lunna spoke as she jumped in the conversation.

Sani sighed before replying. "Sorry Luffy-kun, but I can't leave this place for there is an obstacle in front of me."

"That obstacle is me right?!" Zeff spoke as he made his presence known. "Get out of here Sani, we don't need you here anymore."

Sani stood straight as she stared at Zeff. "Oi, old fart. Aren't I the Assistant Head Chef around here? What's this about not needing me anymore?"

Zeff crossed his arms before speaking. "I have a few reasons." He began lifting fingers for every reason he spoke. "You fight with our customers, you flirt with any man that catches your eye, and you make lousy food." That slightly ticked off Sani. "You're a burden to this restaurant, that's what I'm trying to say."

A few of the cooks overheard what was going on, and couldn't help but chuckle. However, they quickly held there tongue when they saw Sani's glare.

"The cooks here don't even like you anyway." Zeff added. "How about you become a pirate and get the hell out of here?!"

Sani gritted her teeth as she muttered to herself. "What's with this crap?!" She then began to speak as she walked towards her boss. "I don't care what lousy excuse you come up with, I wont leave this place and I wont allow my cooking to be disrespected." She grabbed Zeff by the collar.

"How dare you lay a hand on your superior." Zeff growled as he threw Sani on the table the Straw Hats were eating, destroying it in the process.

Sani slowly stood to her feet. "Damn, I doesn't matter how hard you try." She growled. "I'll stay right here until you go to hell!"

"I'm not going to die." Zeff replied as he walked away. "I'm going to live 100 years more before that happens."

"What a stubborn old man." Sani muttered.

Lunna came up to Sani before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't that great, he gave you his blessing. Now you can come with us-"

"Hell no!" She yelled cutting her off. Sani then proceeded to set the table back up to how it used to be before going back to flirt with Luffy. "Pardon me for that unpleasant sight Luffy-kun. As an apology I've ordered you a Fruit Macedonia my prince."

Luffy stared at the fruit cup with uninterested eyes. "I'll admit, it does look good. But does it come in meat?"

Sani shook her head. "No it does not, but I can make it if that's what you prefer." She then thought to herself. "But that's a weird dish."

"Sure!" Luffy smiled as he watched Sani leave for the kitchen. She then turned towards Lunna before pushing the Fruit Macedonia towards her. "Here, you can have this."

Lunna wasted no time to dig in, savoring the fruity juices that filled her taste buds. "Mmm, That's good." She thought. The moment she finished, Sani came back with Luffy's requested meal.

"Here you go my sweet." She smiled.

"Wow." Luffy replied. "All this stuff seems pretty expensive if I say so myself. But I can pay for it."

"No need to." Sani replied. "It's on the house." She then turned towards the rest of the others before speaking. "You guys have to pay though."

"What?!" Usopp yelled jumping out of his seat. "That's not fair. We deserve an apology for what you did!"

"Oh, you wanna pick a fight long nose?"

"I'm all for it." Usopp replied. "Zora get her!"

"Fight your own battles!" Zora replied.

Lunna laughed at the funny conversation that was going on between her crew and the cook. However, all fun ended when she felt a kick on her head forcing her head to stretch and wobble a little.

"What are you slacking off for." Sani spoke as she dragged Lunna away. "Help me give refreshments to the guest so they won't get irritated."

"Hai." Lunna groaned.

The four watched as the two disappeared before resuming their meals.

"She's a weird person." Nami spoke. "If it was a guy I would've seduced him to let me eat here for free."

"Witch." Zora thought.

"I don't know." Luffy spoke with a smile. "She seemed pretty fun to hang around with."

Zora scoffed as she stared at Luffy. "That's because she lets you eat here for free."

Luffy chuckled at Zora's response. Okay, maybe a small part of it was because of that. But it's not it entirely. "I still can't believe Sanji is a girl now." He sighed as he stared at Lunna who was serving a table. Lunna caught his eyes before smiling and waving at him. This caused Luffy to smile and wave back before returning to his meal.

"Get comfortable guys." He spoke. "We're going to be here for awhile."

 _Four days later_

It's been four days since they arrived at Baratie. Zora, Nami, and Usopp are currently standing outside the restaurant in the fog that built up sometime during the last night. Johnny and Yosaku were left to guard the ship, making sure that no thief tried to steal it while they're absent. And Luffy, well he was helping Lunna carry a bag of trash.

"So how long do you think you'll stay here." Luffy asked as he walked beside her. "Everyone's getting really impatient."

"I'll try talking to the Head Chef again soon. Just tell them to stay patient for a while longer. We'll be out in no time." Lunna replied. "Anyways, thanks for helping me with this Luffy. It's getting really annoying on doing these chores."

Luffy nodded with a smile. "No problem Lunna." They turned the corner to see there crewmates hanging out by the ledge of the restaurant. Usopp noticed the two approaching, and decided the call out to them.

"Oi Luffy, Lunna!" He waved before putting on a bored expression. "When are we leaving? It's been four days already."

Lunna sighed at the question she received. "I don't know Usopp, but be patient. I'll talk to the Head Chef again today. I promise."

Usopp only nodded before slumping his head on his arms as he stared out into the thick fog that blinded them from searching long distance.

Luffy and Lunna continued to walk, that is until Luffy suddenly stopped. Lunna turned around in confusion over Luffy's sudden halt.

"What's wrong." She asked.

Luffy didn't bother to reply, he glanced behind him into the thick fog ahead. He stared at it for awhile, as if waiting for something to appear, something did. A large pirate ship to be exact, and by the looks of it. It seemed to have taken critical damage when it was sailing out in sea. A few more cannon shots breaching the wood should sink it.

"Don Krieg." He thought, recognizing the flag that the ship is sailing under all to well. He smirked at seeing the supposed 'king' of the East Blue. "And I was just getting bored on sitting around."

Lunna stared at the giant ship that could easily run over the Going Merry if need be. "That's a big ship!" She spoke in awe. Her attention on the ship was soon replaced when she saw Sani walk up next to the two.

"Don Krieg finally came huh?" Sani spoke as she pulled her box of cigarette's from her cleavage and lit one with a match. "About time." She breathed out a puff of smoke.

Luffy only nodded. "Judging by the condition of his ship, he seems to be in no shape to fight even civilians." He replied. "He and his crew must be starving." He turned his attention from the ship to Sani. "So you think Gin came back to pay for his meal."

"I doubt it." Sani replied. "We should get inside and wait for there arrival." She then proceeded to head back into the restaurant.

Luffy turned to Lunna before speaking. "We should get inside." After receiving a nod, he left towards the building. Allowing Lunna to call their friends to come in.

"Who is that?!" Nami yelled in a slight state of panic.

Zora answered her question. "That's Don Krieg, he is supposably the strongest pirate in the East Blue."

"The strongest man!" Usopp and Nami repeated in fear.

"I don't want to die yet!" Usopp began to shake in fear.

"Just get inside already and stop your crying." Zora replied with a sigh.

Everyone in the restaurant is currently huddled away from the door after seeing Don Krieg's ship docking outside. They sat quietly as they waited for the first sign of Don Krieg's figure to appear. Their eyes were directed towards the windows when they saw a tall mans figure walking towards the door, everyone could only assume that it was the strongest pirate in the East Blue. The figure soon disappeared from sight when it reached the door. Silence filled the room as they waited impatiently for the door to open, and it did. Exposing the cruel man everyone's heard about in all his glory.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done!**

 **How was the chapter guys? Love it? Hate it? Could it have been better? If it could've give me a reason why? So yeah, Feedback would be great. Keeps me in a good mood to keep on writing knowing that people are reading this story. The less reviews I get, the less committed I am to this story. Choose wisely my friends, choose wisely. :3**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of your support, it really helps a lot knowing that I have people who care.**

 **And as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **Peace!**

 **P.S**

 **If you're wondering what Sanji's appearance is as a female here's the link. Wait, hold up. excuse me for a second. But I kept trying to post the link on here but it kept erasing it. I kept trying for about an hour already just to let you know. I've grown tired, so I'll describe how the image looks like to you so you can search it up yourself.**

 **Anyways, Sani is holding a tray with a piece of Luffy's favorite drumstick on it. She's wearing what seems to be a maids dress mixed with Sanji's butler outfit with long black stockings on her legs while she's sitting down.**

 **Search up One Piece female Sanji, you'll possibly find her image.**

 **If you want to know Zora's appearance, once again it wont let me post the link so I'll describe her image to the best of my ability.**

 **Anyways, she has a purple background while she's holding one of her swords in hand. She has black skinny jeans that hugs her legs tightly actually. everything else seems the same as Zoro.**

 **Just search up One Piece female Zoro. It'll be easy to spot.**

 **Once again, I apologize for not being able to post a link so it can be easier. Somethings fucking with my computer, it's really annoying.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and back with a new chapter for 'My Other Self!' I am excited to bring you another entertaining chapter, but right now for the time being I'll answer a few questions or concerns a few of you readers have. :3**

 **Here we go.**

 **Q: Is the crew going to begin asking questions about Luffy soon?**

 **A: They will begin to get suspicious on Luffy pretty soon, will it be enough to ask questions? No. But if you wish to know when they will begin to ask questions, then it will possibly be around when the crew enters the Grand Line or around Logue Town. But I'm aiming around the beginning of the Grand Line.**

 **Q: Will I be using Luffy's Fourth Gear, Spring Bullet, and Red Hawk?!**

 **A: I will be using Red Hawk for sure. Spring Bullet will be a maybe, because he might destroy the entire area by just jumping around. Gear Fourth however, I will not be using that right now. I will be saving that for the future battle's, so don't get your hopes up because it's not coming anytime soon.**

 **Q: Shouldn't Female Sanji (Sani) get flirty with Usopp as well?**

 **A: If she's a complete whore, then yes she should be. But you see, Sani only flirts with men that catch's her eye. Not only because how handsome that person is, but also of his character. She sort of studies the person for a few minutes before thinking if she'll have fun with him or not. And by 'fun', I do not mean sex.**

 **But anyways, the answer is pretty obvious that Luffy was someone that caught her eyes, I hope that explains up the confusion.**

 **Q: Can I consider making a Female Smoker or Shichibukai?**

 **A: That sounds pretty darn interesting my friend. A female Smoker, or a Gender Bended Shichibukai. But sadly I'm going to have to decline that request. If I accept it, there will be people that will begin requesting characters that they would like to see genderbended. Next thing you know, the entire 'once' known male characters of One Piece will be females trying to get into Luffy's pants. So basically, he'll be King of the Pirates with the help of pretty much almost everyone in the world. (Not really, my head just wandered into some deep thinking when I was replying to your request.)**

 **Q: How about Luffy getting more fighting time.**

 **A: I'm sorry if I left our lovable idiotic 'male' Straw Hat Captain in the dark here guys, but so far we're in the East Blue. The weakest of all four seas, (Excluding the Grand Line.) if Luffy fought there, he would pretty much destroy every enemy he comes across in a few seconds. That's why I wanted Lunna and the others to take care of them.**

 **Luffy 'will' step in battles when things get too out of hand. He 'will' get his fighting time, just not in the East Blue. (Well...barely.) So don't worry, he will not be a character cast aside. WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!**

 **Now, without further interruptions my fellow Fanfiction readers!**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **(Interesting fact, I noticed that I just changed one word for both Zoro and Sanji. I just replaced an 'a' for Zoro and took out a j for Sanji...wow, such creativity Animelover...Imma go cry in a corner as you read this.)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luffy stood among the crowd that was in Baratie, to his left was Sani, and to his right was Lunna. He glanced around the room for a second to pinpoint the rest if his crews location. He soon spotted Zora, Nami, and Usopp a small distance away from them.

Everyone's attention was towards a tall man being supported by Gin, one of the best men in this mans crew. The fierce man known as Don Krieg shakingly stood, an arm over Gin as he weakly lifted his head.

Gin stared amongst the crowd before him. "Please, get us food! My Captain is very hungry!"

No one moved as they stared at one another, that is until Patty began to laugh.

"So this is the mighty and fearful Don Krieg I've heard about." He spoke as he made his way down the stairs, all the fear that once filled him now gone as he realized that the fearful man everyone talked about was barely standing on his last leg.

"Please!" Gin continued. "We have money this time! Aren't we customers?!"

"No!" Patty retorted. "No food for him. don't even give him scraps. Whether you have money or not you're still a pirate!" He turned to another cook that was standing amongst the crowd. "You." He pointed. "Get the Marines on the phone, they won't get another chance like this-" He was cut off when Sani kicked him into the wall, she then proceeded to walk up the stairs into the kitchen.

"You're in the way Patty." She spoke as she continued her way upstairs.

Luffy stared at the downed figure of Patty before chuckling a bit. "I see that she still can kick." He thought with a smile.

Lunna couldn't help but wonder what was Sani up to. "Where's she going?" She thought.

Patty slowly stood to his feet groaning a bit. "Damn Sani." He muttered. "Always kicking people out of nowhere-"

"Move." Sani kicked Patty into the wall once more as she now began to walk down the stairs, this time her right hand was carrying a bowl of fried rice. She made her way up to Gin and Krieg. "Here." She set the bowl down in front of them. "Give him this."

Gin could only stare at Sani in disbelief and gratefulness. How pure does someone's soul have to do this without a second thought or thinking of the consequences.

Krieg however said a quick thank you before wolfing down the consumable rice in front of him with a greedy appetite.

Carne, one of the cooks from the restaurant came running down the stairs before yelling at Sani. "Sani! Take that plate of food away from him right now!" He began to explain why. "Do you even know what this man is capable of?! He's a liar, and a thief. He'll do anything to win or get what he wants. He once pretended to surrender to the marines, only to surprise attack them. He sailed under a marine flag before only to get to what he desires." He yelled once more pointing at Krieg. "He's evil!"

Sani sighed as she lit the cigarette that was sticking out of her mouth. "So what? That's none of my business." She replied. "I don't care if he's some bully out in the sea, none of that concerns me."

When she stopped speaking, Krieg finished his plate. He smashed the empty bowl before standing up. The sound attracted Sani's attention, what she saw was Krieg attempting to strike her down with his fist. She didn't have enough time to dodge the strike, for it was already to close. She could only try to block the blow as much as she could, but she had no time to even do that as well. So she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, biting the cigarette in half. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes. The next thing she knew, was she being held bridal style a few feet away from Krieg. She looked up to greet her savior. and to her pleasure she saw Luffy standing there looking upon Krieg.

Luffy looked down on her before smiling. "That was close. Are you alright?"

Sani only nodded as she blushed a bit. "T-Thank you."

"Shishishi, no problem." He chuckled.

Krieg seemed surprised by how fast this man was able to save the female chef from being hit, but he ignored it, for he had more important matters to attend to. He glared at every person in the room with killing intent. Every person who met his gaze could only stand frozen in fear, besides a few certain individuals. A smirk soon appeared upon his face.

"This restaurant seems to be in pretty good shape. I'll take it."

Gin slowly stood to his feet in shock at what his Captain was doing. "C-Captain, you promised that you weren't going to do anything to these people. You-" He was cut off when Krieg picked him up by the arm before squeezing it, causing a few bones to crack.

He then proceeded to toss him to the side without a care in the world. This action ticked off Lunna to no end, Luffy however was able to suppress his anger to a certain extent, for he was able to control his emotions more than before.

Gin trembled a bit as he sat on his behind. "I'm sorry Sani-san." He spoke with pain and regret. "I didn't think he was going to do this."

Krieg scoffed at his crewmember before turning his gaze back towards the chefs and civilians. "Listen up! I have 100 men sitting on the ship. They are all starving like how I was a few seconds ago. I want you all to make enough to feed all of my men that are still alive! Then you can pack your things and leave this ship."

One of the cooks hesitantly took a step forward. "W-Why should we help pirates take our restaurant! That'll just give you the advantage here!" Others agreed with their fellow cook.

"Yeah! We're not going to do something as stupid as that."

Krieg's eye twitched in annoyance. "Oh, I'm sorry. But that wasn't a request, that was an order!" He roared, causing most of the bravery in the cooks to flee them once more.

Sani sighed before making her way towards the stairs once more, however, before she could get near it. Patty stopped her from proceeding.

"Oi Sani?! What're you doing?!"

She crossed her arms before answering. "I'm going to make food for 100 men." She replied, causing her fellow cooks to stiffen up.

The next thing she knew was being surrounded by sharp knives that prevented her from even moving an inch.

"I'll be damned if I let you get into that kitchen Sani!" Carne growled, getting grunts of confirmation from his fellow cooks.

Sani dropped her head before stretching her arms to the side of her. "Well if that's how it's going to be, then might as well kill me." She spoke, which caused the armed cooks to stiffen up. "If you don't, I'll just proceed on heading towards the kitchen."

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a laugh coming from Patty as he was digging through a cabinet. "You're an idiot Sani." He spoke. "If only you hadn't given Krieg that bowl of rice, this wouldn't be happening." He took out what seems to be a bazooka. "So thanks to that, I'm going to take this in my own hands."

Patty looked towards Krieg before smiling. "Oi Krieg, how was your meal?" He spoke as he lifted the bazooka, pointing right at the giant man. "How about a taste of dessert as well!" He fired the bazooka, the speed of the shot caught Krieg by surprise as he was only able to stand and there and take the blow.

Patty smirked in victory at seeing the outcome. "Heh, we've dealt with pirates like you. So one man will be nothing against us-"

"Is that so." Krieg's voice spoke through the smoke that built up on impact. This stunned everyone in the room, including Patty.

Krieg appeared once more, but instead he now appeared in a golden steel armor, consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards. "That dessert tasted pretty awful." As he finished his insult, tons of weapons popped out of his armor, he even pulled out double pistols to add with the collection of weapons he had pointing at the people in the restaurant. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" He was about to start firing his weapons at the crowd, but before he could pull the trigger, a sack of food was placed in front of him.

"Here's food for 100 men." Zeff spoke. "Take it and get out of my restaurant."

"O-Owner Zeff?!" One of the cooks spoke in disbelief. "What are you doing!"

Krieg was taken by surprise by the name. "Zeff..." He spoke. "The same pirate known as Red-Leg Zeff?!"

Zeff narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Yeah, what of it?"

Krieg smirked, a wanting expression on his face. "I never thought that he still lived to this day. In fact, to my knowledge, you're the only person that came back from the Grand Line alive."

"So what if I came back alive." Zeff replied. "I make my living as a cook, as you can clearly see."

Luffy raised his finger before speaking. "Uh, Old man, I believe he's after your journal that you had written from your time in the Grand Line."

Krieg's smirk grew wider. "The brats right you know." He replied. "I only lasted seven days in the Grand Line, and I had everything one man can attain. I had the ambition, I had the strength, I had the numbers, all that I lacked was information. And that cost me 49 of my ships."

"Well I guess you should stay away from the Grand Line." Zeff spoke. "I won't hand over my journal, that information carry's the pride of my former crewmates. It's to valuable to be handed to someone like you."

"Well then, I guess I have to take it by force!" Krieg revealed the mass weaponry he has once more.

Zora smiled as she looked upon the event that kept getting better for her. "Oi Luffy, Lunna!" She spoke getting their attention. "Need any help?"

Usopp nodded, his face filled with determination to help as well. But his legs were shaking uncontrollably. "Y-Yeah, I can b-back you up whenever y-you need it."

Lunna smiled brightly. "Nah, we got it from here." She replied.

Luffy noticed that someone was missing. "Hey Zora, where's Nami?"

Zora shrugged. "I have no idea, I think she went back to the ship."

Luffy nodded as he thought to himself. "So it's time huh?" He looked out the window. "Guess I'll stop by before she takes off." With that, he slowly slipped away from the restaurant without being noticed. Everything should turn out like before, whether he's there or not.

 _On the Going Merry_

Nami was currently leaning on the ledge of the ship as she stared at Arlong's wanted poster. Her thought's wondering about her home, Cocoyashi Village. She wondered how everyone was holding up, is everyone safe, are they doing okay? She would've continued thinking about it, but she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump in surprise. She turned around, hiding the wanted poster behind her as she gazed upon the person that stood in front of her.

Luffy smiled as he leaned on the ledge. "How are you holding up?"

Nami smiled. "I'm doing quite alright actually." She spoke. "Are we leaving soon?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, something came up in the restaurant. It turns out Don Krieg arrived and he now wants to take the restaurant as his own."

"I see." She sighed. "Typical for a pirate."

Luffy shrugged. "If you're talking about pirates like Don Krieg. Then yeah, I agree with you there." He then noticed the wanted poster she tried to conceal with her figure. "Say, what's that you're holding."

Nami looked away. "I-It's nothing!" She nervously replied. "Well, nothing important."

Luffy noticed the sad and depressed tone she was speaking in, and he couldn't help but talk to her about it. Seeing one of his Nakama in a sad mood really bothered him. He never wants to see them go through that. If he could, He would take their places in all the pain and suffering they've endured to this point.

"Somethings bothering you, right?"

Nami chuckled as she looked at Luffy. "Baka, why would you say something like that. It's actually nothing bad-"

"Don't lie to me Nami." He spoke as he walked towards her. Every step he took, he saw that she took one back. "I can tell by the way you move, the way you sound, the way that your eye's are expressing hurt, fear, hatred, and sadness in them. I can see it all." Nami backed right up into the wall, but he still kept his approach for a few more steps. "In fact, I can say that their is something going on back home, isn't there?"

"You don't know that." She spoke, drops of sweat starting to fall from her face. "You don't know anything about me. What's with you all of a sudden Luffy, you're acting...different."

"It's not about me Nami." He spoke, leaning into her as she now squeezed against the wall. "It's about you." He backed away from her, allowing her to have her personal space back.

"What about me?" She hissed. "I never met you up until recently, and now you're acting as if you known me for years!"

"You'd be surprised." He thought to himself. He sighed before saying one word that made her freeze. "Arlong."

Nami's eyes widen at hearing 'his' name again. She tried to play it off, trying to act as if she never heard of that name. Too bad it didn't work as she liked it to be. "What're you talking about, who's Arlo-"

"He's the man that's been terrorizing your home, Cocoyashi Village, right?"

Nami took a step back. "How does he?" She thought. "Just who the hell are you Luffy?"

Luffy sighed as he continued. "You're planning to leave right now and take the Going Merry and all of the treasure we collected." He spoke, causing her chest to pump even faster.

"He even knows that?!" She yelled to herself.

She saw Luffy was now approaching her once more, and thinking that the worse has come, that she was about to be killed for betraying him, she clenched her eyes shut and waited for the pain, hopefully he'll make it swift...right? However, instead of feeling anything painful, she instead she felt something placed on her head. She opened her eyes, only to see Luffy smiling idiotically at her.

"Take it." He spoke, surprising her to no end. "Take the ship and the treasure, I understand."

When Luffy took his hands off her head, that's when Nami noticed what was on her head. It was his Straw Hat. She searched for Luffy, only to see that he was leaving the ship. She felt relieved, yet, confused. Here was Luffy, a Pirate who figured out that she was about to steal his ship and his treasure, and he doesn't even try to kill her, yet stop her in anyway. She couldn't help but hate this confusion that was building up inside of her.

"Wait!' She yelled, causing him to halt in his steps. "Why..." She clenched her fist. "Why are you just letting this happen?!"

Luffy glanced from the corner of his eye. "It's because I understand what you're going through." He spoke before continuing to get off the ship. "Oh yeah." He spoke as he kept walking. "Keep that hat in good condition Nami. I'll be coming after it soon, it means a lot to me...oh, and I suggest you leave soon, somethings about to happen any minute now and you do not want to be in the middle of it. Remember to kick off Yosaku and Johnny as well before you leave."

Nami touched the Straw Hat on her head before going ahead to prepare for the journey she'll sail back to her village. "Thank you Luffy." She thought with a smile, her stomach filled with butterfly's for reasons she has yet to understand.

 _Back in Baratie_

Luffy walked up to Lunna as she was chatting with Zora and Usopp. Lunna noticed his presence, and that caused her to smile and wave to him. "Oi Luffy. where were you?!"

"Sorry, I was on the Going Merry. I had to check a few things." He replied, getting a nod from Lunna. He clasped his hands together before speaking. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much." Zora replied. "Don Krieg decided to go and rejuvenate his men before attacking this place. So he'll be back any minute."

Usopp nodded, confirming what Zora said. "Say Luffy, when are we going to leave. And when I mean leave I mean right now." He spoke, fear beginning to build up inside him at having to be able to fight Don Krieg and his men.

Zora smacked Usopp in the back of his head. "Stop being a little baby and start toughening up." This caused Lunna and Luffy to chuckle.

"You're not helping Zora." Usopp muttered before turning back to Luffy, waiting for his answer.

Luffy shook his head. "Not any time soon Usopp, we'll probably have to fight it out until we leave." This reply caused Usopp to slump to his feet.

"We're going to die." He thought as he inwardly cried.

Every conversation that was taking place halted when they heard a loud roar of confidence and agreement from Don Kriegs ship.

"Looks like it's time." Lunna spoke as she cracked her knuckles.

The cooks began to take their place as they waited for the pirates to come on board.

"Get ready!" Patty roared. "They're coming!" All around him, cheers of determination responded his cries.

Luffy looked out the window where the Giant Galleon was docked. He soon smiled, feeling a single, familiar presence that sailed across the sea heading straight for the restaurant. "Zora." He spoke, gaining her attention. "The man you have been seeking has arrived."

Zora raised an eyebrow, wondering what Luffy was talking about. What man? She looked out into the open sea, searching for whomever he was speaking about. The moment she did, the ship that carried the last of Krieg's men, was sliced in half! The sight widened her eyes in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing! Who could've caused this?!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Johnny and Yosaku calling out for her and the rest of the Straw Hats. They rushed to the edge of the ship before looking into the water, what they saw was Yosaku and Johnny swimming towards them.

"Johnny, Yosaku?" She spoke in confusion. "Where's the ship."

"W-We're sorry Zora-Neechan!" Johnny began.

"N-Nami-Neechan took the ship and all of the treasure and left!"

"What!" Usopp yelled as he slammed his palms on the railing. "She took Kaya's Ship!" He growled.

"That back stabbing witch." Zora growled.

Lunna stared hard into the Horizon, that is until she caught sight of the Going Merry sailing off. "Hey guy's, I see the ship!"

"If we move now, we can still catch the ship." Usopp suggested before turning towards Johnny and Yosaku who climbed out of the water. "Do you guy's still have your boat?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, we do."

"That's great."

Lunna nodded as she turned to Zora. "You should go with them, me and Luffy will catch up with you later."

Zora shook her head in disapproval. "No, just leave her alone." She spoke, clearly annoyed at having to go after a traitor. "We don't need backstabbers."

"But I need my Navigator if we wish to be able to get to the Grand Line." She whined as she presented puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine." Zora sighed, she was about to head out with Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku since they already brought the boat with them. But she stopped when she heard someone scream out in fear.

"It's him! He followed us from the Grand Line!"

"We're doomed!" Another screamed.

She looked to where Don Krieg's ship was left in Giant pieces, and who she saw froze her in place. "It's him!" She spoke as she eyed the mans figure.

"Huh?" Lunna hummed, looking at the man Zora was staring at. "Do you know that man Zora?"

"I've heard of him." Zora replied. "But I never met him in person." She smirked in excitement as her fingers itched to grab her swords. "His name is Dracule Mihawk, many know him by the name of Hawk-Eye's. The strongest swordsman in the world."

"He's the strongest?!" Lunna spoke, completely surprised.

"Yes." She spoke as she began to approach Mihawk. "He is."

Mihawk just deflected a bullet from one of Don Krieg's men, this action confused the pirates at how he was still standing.

"What?!" The pirate spoke. "How is he still standing, I'm sure that I hit him."

"That's because he changed the trajectory of the bullet with the tip of his sword." Zora spoke as she walked up beside the Pirate.

The Pirate jumped at the sound. "Who are you?"

Zora ignored the question she received, the only thing that had her attention was Hawk-Eye. She wont let him out of her sight until it's over. "Say." She spoke to the Warlord. "I'm sure you have some free time on your hands, why don't we have a little spar." She placed her hand on her blade's as she slowly began to unsheathe them.

One of the pirates noticed that she carried three swords, and he couldn't help but recognize who this person was. "N-No way." He spoke. "It's Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zora!"

On the restaurant, Patty's eyes widened at hearing Zora's name. "No way." He spoke. "The Legendary Pirate Hunter Zora vs the Greatest Swordsman, Hawk-Eye?!" He gulped as his eyes stayed glued upon the two. "What type of fight will this turn out to be?"

Sani eyed Zora with a bit of surprise. "She's planning to be the strongest eh?" She thought as she remembered what Zora said to her.

 _"The moment I became a swordswoman, I already threw away my life to train and become the strongest."_

"Baka Marimo." She thought.

Zora tied her bandana on her head, and she couldn't help but notice that Mihawk wasn't even moving. "Oi." She spoke, slightly irritated. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

Mihawk nodded. "Yes, I did." He sighed. "But I wish to know why you would want to fight someone like me?"

Zora grinned, her eyes filled with confidence. "To become the strongest, not only for me, but for a promise I made to a friend of mine."

Mihawk stayed silent for a few seconds before scoffing. "Idiot." He spoke, this insult made Zora grow frustrated. "It seems you have grown skilled enough to be called a swordsman, but in your case, a swordswoman." He sheathed his sword, Yoru, on his back before pulling out a small knife. This action confused Zora greatly. "Unfortunately, I have no smaller blade than this, so you'll just have to manage with this."

Zora's eye twitched in annoyance. "What's the meaning of this?!" She growled. "Don't underestimate me."

"I'm not, and I will never underestimate an opponent of mine." Mihawk replied. "It's just clear that I'm in a way different league. After all, you come from the East Blue, the weakest of all the four seas."

Zora's hand tightly clutched her blades as she rushed at Mihawk, her patience already sapped out of her. "I'll show you!" She roared. "Oni..." She prepared to strike, and when she saw Mihawk barely doing anything to stop her, that made her even more frustarated. "GIRI!"

Before she could release her attack, that's always worked 100% no matter the circumstances, she felt herself come to a stop, as if a brick wall appeared out of nowhere. That's when she realized that, 'his', little knife COMPLETELY, stopped her attack.

"What?!" She thought, eyes wide in shock. "No, I can't be this far!" She pushed herself away from Mihawk before charging back at him, swinging sword after sword, blade after blade, metal after metal. All of her attacks didn't even come close to scratching him.

"I can't be this far!" She yelled to herself.

Johnny and Yosaku, who was watching this scene unfold before them, couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"No way." Johnny spoke. "He stopped Zora-Neechan's Oni Giri with a knife."

"That move has never been blocked before." Yosaku agreed with his partner. The two continued to watch as Zora's strikes always been effortlessly blocked.

"Zora-Neechan!" The two yelled. "Start fighting seriously!"

Zora kept attacking ferociously. But she lost her balance when Mihawk moved to the side, causing her to fall forward. Mihawk smacked her away, causing her to tumble to the ground.

"Damn." Zora thought as she weakly stood up. "I used up all of my energy carelessly." She cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her, now hear she was, tired, and still in battle with the greatest swordsman.

"What's your mission?" Mihawk spoke up once more. "Why does a weakling like yourself seek the ultimate power?"

Johnny and Yosaku's eye twitched at the insult they heard towards Zora.

"Nee-Chans a weakling you say?!" Johnny yelled, clearly angry.

"We'll show you a thing or two!" Yosaku yelled as well. The two Pirate Hunters pulled out their blades before they tried to jump in the battle. However, Lunna caught both of them by the collar before pulling them back in.

"Don't interfere!" Lunna growled, clearly annoyed at seeing her companion get pummeled to the ground. But she doesn't step in, for she knows it's not her place to fight. "This is Zora's fight."

Usopp noticed the way Lunna was acting. And he couldn't help but become slightly worried. This is the first time he has ever seen Lunna get mad like this. He turned his gaze towards Luffy who just stood silently watching the battle. This made him wonder what was going on through Luffy's head, for his emotions was clearly not visible to the human eye.

Zora glared at Mihawk, sweat flowing down her face as her body begged for rest. "I can't afford to lose." Was her only answer. She prepared to use all three of her blades against Mihawk once more. "Tora..." She spoke, getting into her stance. "Gari!" She didn't get to unleash her attack, for she felt a knife penetrate her chest, courtesy of Mihawk.

The two stayed in this stance for a few seconds, that is until Mihawk spoke up. "Do you wish for this blade to pierce your heart?" He spoke. "Why don't you step away?"

Zora stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking on why she wouldn't feel step back. "I honestly don't know." She spoke. "If I stepped back now, then I feel as if all those oaths, those promises, and many other important things that was made in my life would be meaningless." She sighed. "I don't want to seem...weak, in front of..."

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. "In front of what, or who?"

"It's nothing." She spoke softly. "The main point is that, if I step back now. Then I know for a fact that I would never be able to face you again."

"Yes." Mihawk stated. "That's called losing."

Zora lightly chuckled. "That's why I won't step back."

"Even if it means death?"

She smirked. "Death is better than losing."

Mihawk couldn't help but admire this persons strong will and determination. "It's been a long time since I fought someone with such strong will." He spoke as he stepped back. He sheathed his knife before reaching for his back, unsheathing Yoru in the process. "Kid, announce your name."

Zora brought her swords back up, preparing to continue the fight. "Roronoa Zora." She spoke with a glare.

"I'll remember that." He spoke. "As a gift for your bravery and great determination, I'll let you gaze upon this sword as it ends your life."

"I'd be honored." Zora replied before thinking to herself. "This is it, either words best...or death." She extended her arms forward, still holding her blades as she had them both facing the opposite direction of eachother. "Santoryu Ogi..." She began to speak as she twirled her blades rapidly.

Mihawk took that moment to dash at Zora.

"Sanzen Sekai!" She finished.

The two swiped against one another, standing now on opposite ends as they stood still for a few seconds. All of a sudden, Zora's two katana's broke as blood gushed out of her body.

"I lost." She thought as she took Wado Ichimonji out of her mouth before sheathing it. "So this is what defeat feels like." She turned around, facing her opponent straight into his Hawk looking eye's. She then stretched her arms to the side of her, confusing Mihawk greatly.

"What's this?" He spoke.

Zora smirked before speaking. "It's shameful to have scars on a Swordswoman's back." She spoke.

Mihawk smirked. "Well said." With that, he sliced her across her chest, blood flew everywhere as she slowly fell into the sea behind her.

Lunna watched, her eye's wide in rage. "Zora!" She yelled in anger. She stretched her arms to the side before flinging herself towards Mihawk.

Mihawk, without even looking took a step to the side in order to dodge Lunna's attack.

Sani couldn't believe what Zora did there. To her, what she did was the stupidest thing she ever saw anyone do. "You idiot!" She yelled. "You knew it was impossible, so why did you keep fighting?!"

Usopp stood in shock, here was a friend that he's just known for about a week, and now she's dead. He was deeply afraid right now. He notice Luffy kept his gaze forward, not leaving bothering to look anywhere else at all. He didn't know why, but he felt a shiver go down his spine, he 'knows' something is about to happen.

And now, here stood Luffy watching the fight take place exactly as he remembered it a few years ago with Zoro. He already knew this was about to happen, for it was clear that Zora could not win this fight. So then why...why is his body shaking in absolute fear and anger. All of a sudden, he felt an unbearable pain on his head. He clutched his head, trying to force the pain away. But it kept getting worse. His mind began showing him images of his dying swordsman who leaned on him bloody and in pain.

He remembered when they laughed, when they cried, when they fought. But the thing that made him snap, was the words he last remembered him speaking.

"It was an amazing journey Luffy. I'm glad that I was able to fight along side of you up until the end, right...captain?"

He fell to his knee's, now having both of his hands clutching his head. This made Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku look at Luffy with concern for his health. But they didn't bother calling out to him, for they were afraid on what he was going to do or say.

"Zoro." He growled, his arm slowly turned black in color as he picked up his head, glaring at Mihawk. "I'll kill you!" He suddenly lost it.

Mihawk was about to speak to Lunna about how Zora was still alive after she released her head from the rubble she got stuck in. But he wasn't able to as he felt something closing in fast upon him, really fast. Mihawk barely lifted Yoru in time to block a strike from Luffy.

The impact between the two fighters caused a huge shockwave to be released. In fact, almost everyone had to hold on to something since they were about to fly off of the ship, the only person who could withstand this was Zeff, since he was experienced in these type of battles already. The sea around them grew violent, the wave's grew twice as longer as they were before.

The two beasts in the East Blue glared at one another, neither showing a sign of weakness. For if they did, it was over for them.

Mihawk pushed Luffy away from him before jumping back, as he was in the air he sliced Yoru downwards. What was left of the wood under them was sliced, allowing another platform to be stood upon. This attack travelled at great speed towards Luffy.

Luffy leaned to the side, allowing it to pass by him without doing any harm. "Gomu Gomu no..." He disappeared from sight before reappearing behind Mihawk in close range. "Jet Rifle!"

Mihawk back flipped in the air above Luffy, he pointed Yoru down upon his opponent as he fell upon him. His attack didn't hit him, and this was no surprise. He never expected to fight someone like this in the East Blue.

"He's good." Mihawk thought before leaning back in order to avoid a swift kick to the face. "Really good." He noticed how he and the girl that tried to hit him looked really similar. "He must be her brother."

Mihawk paid his full attention to his opponent once more after realizing he was about to get attacked once more.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy began as he charged straight in.

Mihawk raised his blade, whatever this man was about to do was a grave mistake, he better pull back or he'll slice his hands off.

"Spring Bullet!" His legs twisted into a spring before he began jumping everywhere in top speed. To everyone who watched, they could only see a blur move quickly around Mihawk.

"He's fast." Mihawk thought.

Luffy was about to launch at Mihawk to punch him, but he decided against it for he knew he would block it. "Time to get tricky." He thought. "Gomu Gomu no..."

Mihawk waited for strike, he kept gazing from corner to corner of his eye, knowing where Luffy was at. But then all of a sudden he stopped jumping back and forth which confused him greatly. His eye's widened as he felt where Luffy was standing, but it was too late to do anything.

Luffy appeared right in front of Mihawk, his legs bent as he held his fist back. Image's flashed through his head as he remembered all of his friends that died. Nami, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Zoro, Gramps, Ace! He clenched his eye's shut. "I'll never let anyone die again!" He yelled in his head. He brought his fist forward, his fist blazing in red hot fire as it sped towards Mihawk "Red Hawk!"

Mihawk TOOK IT IN THE ASS!

 **(AN: *Cough Cough* Sorry, I couldn't resist. :3)**

Mihawk watched with wide eye's as this red blazing hot fist slammed into his gut. The pain that instantly flowed throughout his body really took him by surprise, he never felt this in a long time, and here was this man in the East Blue that managed to do this!

He flew back in amazing speed, his body crashing into rubble which engulfed him whole.

On Baratie, many people who watched this couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Holy shit!" Patty yelled. "He just hit Hawk-Eye! The strongest Swordsman in the world!"

Carne's jaw was opened huge. "Who the hell is he?"

Sani however, instead of expressing a face of shock. She had hearts in her eye's as she cheered. "Yeah, beat his ass Luffy-kun!" She threw arms in the air, wanting to see more of what this man could do.

Usopp couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here was his captain taking on a person that came from the Grand Line! Not only that, but it was Hawk-Eye! And he made it seem like an everyday activity he does. In his head, he has now confirmed that Luffy is not an ordinary person you just come across. After all, when he saw Kuro in Luffy's grasp beaten and bloody, with not even a single scratch on him, that was really unnatural to him.

Johnny and Yosaku who just resurfaced from the sea after retrieving Zora, was shocked when they saw Luffy, with this blazing red fire fist, hit Hawk-Eye in the gut. Whatever it was, they snapped out of their shock after realizing that Zora still needed to be tended to.

Lunna only had one thing to think about when she saw this. "Sugoi!" She yelled, stars shining brightly in her eyes. "You got to teach me how to do that!" She began to ramble off, speaking about what they could do with both of them able to do the same combinations. That they would be the ultimate tag team. "Especially that speed!" She spoke. "You were so fast, I could barely see a blur!"

Luffy stood up straight, all the adrenaline left his body as he sighed at Lunna. "She has to kill the moment." He thought, he slowly made his way up to the Female Straw Hat before pinching her lips shut. "Lunna."

"Hmm?" She hummed, her eye's now glued to him as the stars left her eyes.

"Shut up." He let his fingers go, allowing her to have her lips back.

Before anyone could say anything, their was a shuffle of wood from where Mihawk crashed into earlier. Everyone's eye's were glued to the pile of rubble, that is until it blasted apart, revealing Mihawk once more.

"He's still alive!" One of the Krieg's pirates yelled in fear.

"Oh no, now we're really dead!"

Luffy scoffed at what he was hearing. "Of course he's alive." He muttered. "It would take much more than that to finish him off."

Mihawk glared at Luffy before sheathing his sword. "You're one hell of a fighter." He spoke, praising him for his skills. "I never thought I would face someone like you in the East Blue."

"Well take a look, I'm living proof if I say so myself." Luffy replied.

Mihawk nodded. "That may be true. But I know for a fact that you have not acquired such strength in this sea." He fumbled with his hat a bit. "You've been in the Grand Line before, haven't you."

"..."

"No matter." Mihawk continued. "It does not concern me if you've been there or not. What surprises me is that I have never heard of you, nor recognize your face. Everyone with strength like that are in the spot light of the world."

"Let's just say I have my ways of staying hidden." Luffy spoke, trying to make up something that could be convincing to everyone listening.

Mihawk nodded. "That seems fair enough." He looked to where Johnny and Yosaku swam to the small boat as they carried Zora. Usopp helped them on board so they could put less effort into their strength. "Don't worry about your friend." He spoke, but to both Lunna and Luffy. "She's still alive.

"I know." Luffy spoke. "I saw how deep of a cut you struck her, it's not enough to kill her on the spot."

Lunna sighed in relief. Even they were interacting with Mihawk in a friendly way right now, she was going to still kick his ass for killing her swordswoman, but hearing that she was still kicking and breathing really lifted a heavy burden. "Oh thank the Pirate King!"

Mihawk looked to where Zora was resting until speaking out, knowing for a fact that she would hear his words, even if she's unconscious. "It's still to early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Find your true self, the true world, and become stronger! No matter how long it takes, I will await for you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword. surpass me! Roronoa Zora!"

The people who were listening, couldn't believe that Mihawk was actually encouraging Zora to pass his level.

Zeff hummed rubbed his chin. "For Dracule Mihawk to declare such words to another person. There must be something that he see's in that woman."

Mihawk looked back at the two before speaking. "You two, what's your goal in life?"

"To become Pirate Queen/King!" They both declared.

Mihawk sweat dropped at this. "I see." He spoke. "That's a difficult path, even more difficult than surpassing me." He spoke. "I don't know how this will work, only one could become the Pirate King or Queen, the other would have to be in an arrange marriage of some sorts. It's to bad that you two are siblings, because that'll be plain up wrong."

"...We're not siblings." Lunna straightly spoke, surprising Mihawk.

"You're not what now?"

"We're not siblings." Luffy spoke this time.

Mihawk took a second to think on what he just heard. He then pointed between the two. "So who's cosplaying who?"

"NO ONE!" They both screamed.

"That's just weird." Lunna spoke. "This is my regular clothing. When I met Luffy he had a very similar style to mine."

Mihawk sighed as he rubbed his head. "Fuck it, I'm out." He thought, he was about to leave, but stopped when he heard Zora speak up, but it was not for him.

"Luffy...Lunna...can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Luffy spoke. "Loud and clear."

Zora chuckled a bit. "Sorry for worrying you to back there." She groaned as she took deep breath's. "If I don't become the greatest swordswoman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" She coughed up blood, worrying Yosaku and Johnny who sitting next to her.

"Nee-chan! Don't say anything more!" Johnny spoke.

"You'll only worsen your health." Yosaku spoke.

Zora kept talking anyways, ignoring the two next to her. "I swear..." She gulped. "I swear that I'll never lose another fight again!" She declared. "Until I defeat that man, and become the strongest. I will never lose again! Any problems?!"

Lunna chuckled in joy. "None." She replied.

"Good." She cringed before saying one more thing. "One more question?"

"What is it?" Luffy spoke.

"...Who the hell is the captain?!" With that, she passed out.

Mihawk smirked before turning to leave. "What a good team you guys are." He began to walk away. "I hope we meet again." He was about to reach his boat, but a stomp stopped him from continuing.

"Hold on there Hawk-Eye's." Don Krieg spoke, a cocky smile on his face. "Didn't you come here for my head? The East Blue's greatest, Don Krieg's head?"

"That was my intention at first, but I've had more fun then I expected to have. So I'm heading back to sleep. Besides..." He looked at Luffy. "You're just child's play, try beating that man right there and then come find me."

Krieg cracked his neck, still keeping that cocky smile on his face. "Nah, I'll take you on right now."

The two stayed still for a few seconds before Krieg made the first move.

"Before you leave, how about you drop dead!" The weaponry built on his armor exposed it self as it showed no mercy against Mihawk. He then began to fire upon him, intending to tear him to shreds.

"Fool." Mihawk thought as he grabbed Yoru.

There was an explosion with a huge wave of water splashing up but when everything cleared up, Hawk-Eye's was nowhere to be seen.

"Tch, he got away." Krieg spoke, an unsatisfied scowl on his face.

Luffy and Lunna jumped back on Baratie the moment the water splashed up on the deck, if they got caught up in it they would surely fall limp and possibly drown.

"That was a close one." Lunna spoke as she held on to the railing of the restaurant. She noticed that Usopp was still docked near Baratie. "Usopp!" She yelled, causing him to peak out from the boat. "Go after Nami already, me and Luffy will handle things from here!"

Usopp smiled as he stood. "You got it Lunna, just make sure that you get that cook to become one of us! Then we'll be a party of six and we'll head straight for the Grand Line!"

Lunna nodded in agreement. "You got it!" She yelled. "Now go!"

Don Krieg began ordering his men to prepare for battle since the interruption with Mihawk was now gone. "Men, get ready! We'll be taking that ship now!" He received roar's of approval.

Lunna smiled as she looked at Zeff. "Hey old man, if I get rid of these guy's will you let me go?"

Zeff sighed before speaking. "Do whatever you want."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!**

 **Another chapter is finished for this story! Hurray! Anyways, feedback will be great if you don't mind commenting on the story. The more reviews I get, the more committed I feel into writing this story, so yeah. REVIEW my friends! You can say anything, it doesn't have to be relevant to the story. :3**

 **I have a few announcements to make before ending this chapter. It might take a bit longer to update this story again since I'm travelling next week, I'll be going to Texas to meet up with my soon to be Step Dad, Sisters, and brother. The thing is, they don't have Wifi, so I'll be in the Dark Age's for awhile. But they said they might get it for when we arrive, so there's a possibility.**

 **Another thing I would like to get out of the way, because there might be a few questions of this in the future. If you wish to make a story similar to mine with a Fem Luffy x Lunna pairing, and if you're wondering how I'll feel. Then don't worry about it, go ahead and do it. I won't mind. I'll just feel a competition rising with another writer, so it'll be really cool to compete.**

 **But hey, like I said, if you wish to make a story similar to mine but having it's own ways, then I give my full permission to do so. No need to ask. (But Notify me please, because I will be interested to read another story with a Female Luffy x Luffy.)**

 **One last thing, I will be changing the Summary of this story, I thought of a better description for this story, and I have a feeling it will drag in way more attention than the previous. Just to let you guy's know so you won't be confused, okay?**

 **Anyways! That's all I have to say for now. So thank you guy's so much for all of your support, it really warms my heart knowing that there are people who care about this story.**

 **And as always! I'll see you guy's, when I see you guy's.**

 **Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Animeloer54321 here and back with another chapter for 'My Other Self!' Anyways, before I'd like to start I would like to apologize for my absence, I know there are a lot of you who are dying to read the next chapter, and I hope I do not disappoint in this one.**

 **I just arrived back from Texas a week or two ago, but I did not write anything for this story because I had to update my other one as well, so there was a pretty long absence from this, so I'll try to make this chapter extra long to fill your interest of this story for a week or two.**

 **Anyways! On to questions!**

 **1) Will Luffy have an emotional break down when he meets Ace again? Also can you visit my profile on Quotev?**

 **A: Luffy will most likely have some really happy and sad memories of Ace that would probably make him get all emotional, but I haven't decided on that yet, because he will hold his feelings back, for this is not the same Ace. And yes, I visited your profile on Quotev. (I think I found it.) It's really confusing to operate for me, so I won't be on there as much, well, rarely.**

 **2) Why didn't Mihawk question that Luffy and Lunna had the same devil fruit power?**

 **A: Now, I could say that it's all for the sake of the plot, but no. This right here that you pointed out, I thank you for telling me, for these kinds of mistakes I wish to prevent. But to answer your question, I just completely forgot about it, I was too into the moment when Luffy and Mihawk's battle that all valuable information slipped my mind, so thank you for telling me that, I'll try to fix it later on in the future chapters.**

 **3) What will happen when Lunna see's everyone separated. (I think that's what a review meant.)**

 **A: Well, that would be something I'll get back to you on in a few chapters.**

 **4) Is Hancock going to be genderbended?**

 **A: No**

 **5) Will Robin, Vivi, and Hancock fall in love with Luffy?**

 **A: Read the summary. XD But in all out seriousness, Robin will, including Hancock, possibly Vivi. But I'm having a tough time on whether to bring Hancock and Vivi along the journey, since Vivi has her responsibilities as a princess, and Hancock is the ruler of Amazon Island. So it'll take some time to process this in my head. If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know by either reviewing, or PMing me.**

 **6) Wouldn't Luffy x Lunna be like...incest.**

 **A: My guess is that it probably would be, since it's Luffy's female self. But who cares, I see no one complaining so far! :D**

 **7) When are people finally going to learn of Luffy's past?**

 **A: It's not coming soon, so bare with me because I have a plan on how that event will unwrap itself.**

 **8) Can you make Arlong stronger than Canon, he's sailed with the Red Sun Pirates and was raised in Fishman Island, which is located deep in the Grand Line.**

 **A: I'll see what I can do, I'm not sure if I will, but I'll have that thought open for when we arrive at Cocoyashi Village.**

 **Final question of the day!**

 **9) What will you do with Ace? Will Luffy save him, because if he does you're going to have to find another reason for Lunna to start taking things more seriously.**

 **A: My only answer buddy, is don't worry. I got this, leave it up to my head. I already have things planned out, which is not good because I need to focus on the current chapters. XD  
**

 **Alright then, that's all for questions, I'll get on with the story now because many of you wish to see it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! ...or not...haters. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once! I do NOT, own One Piece! There I said it, enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lunna looked over her shoulder to see Krieg and his men. "Say old man." She spoke. "Lets make a deal. I'll take out these guys if you let me go."

Zeff scoffed. "Sure brat, I wasn't even planning on letting you stay here for a year anyways. If I did, this restaurant would cease to exist."

Lunna giggled at Zeff's response. She placed her arms on the railing before stretching herself back, she then launched herself from the restaurant to the remains of the mother ship that once belonged to Krieg.

The Krieg pirates saw Lunna flying towards them and couldn't help but be frightened at the way she moved. Lunna landed on two of the pirates before stretching her leg. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!" She smacked a group of pirates off of the ship and into the sea.

Back on the ship, the cooks who were watching couldn't help but cheer at Lunna's strength.

"Get them waitress girl!"

"Knock them into the sea and send them home crying!"

Lunna jumped on the mainmast of the ship that was still standing before looking down at the damage she's caused. "Shishishi, this is fun!" She smiled

Sani who lit a cigarette watching this fight unfold, soon turned her attention to Zeff when he spoke her name.

"Sani." He spoke, gaining her attention. "Watch how she fights." He informed. "Don't stop observing her until the end of the battle."

Sani only blinked before looking back at the battle. But she soon noticed that even if Lunna was fighting a whole lot of them on the floating rubble of the ship, some of the Krieg pirates would manage to slip by reach the restaurant. She turned to one of the cooks before speaking. "Oi, raise the fins."

"Wh-What?! But you'll only give these pirates a place to fight!"

"Exactly." Sani replied. "It's better to fight out on the fin, otherwise the inside of the restaurant would become a battle ground." She chuckled softly. "We'll never hear the end of the old man complaining if that happens."

"Hmm?" Zeff hummed, lightly glaring at Sani in the corner of his eye. "Who are you calling an old man?"

"You, you old geezer." She replied.

"Why i outta-" Before Zeff could reply, the ships main weapon, a fish with cannons on the front of its mouth made its appearance as it drove towards Krieg's ship, blasting rounds after rounds at the pirates, courtesy of Patty and Carne.

"Haha!" Patty yelled as he kept firing at the pirates. "How do you like this Don Krieg?!"

"Oi!" Carne spoke. "Keep peddling Patty! Don't just sit there and look pretty!"

Patty ignored Carne's complaining before they began heading straight towards Krieg, who stared at the two in annoyance. The two then hit something that caused them to stop.

"Eh?" Patty hummed. "What happened, why did we stop?"

Krieg held onto the front of the fish with one hand before lifting it off the ground with an impressive amount of strength. "I am Don Krieg, the person that's going to become the ruler of all the seas!"

A distance away, Lunna's yell was faint and echoing. "Hey, that's going to be me."

Krieg's eye twitched as a tick mark grew. "I have no time or need to play child games!" He then threw the giant metal fish towards the restaurant.

"Oh no!" One of the cooks said.

"They're going to damage the restaurant!"

Sani let her cigarette fall, she then proceeded to step on it, extinguishing the heat. "Those idiots." She muttered before leaping off the ground and got right in the way of the fish, she then did a spin before kicking it down, away from doing harm to Baratie.

She landed in time to see Patty and Carne crawl out of the fish before they yelled at her.

"Oi Sani! What are you doing, you trying to kill us?!"

She glanced the other way as she crossed her arms. "Yeah."

"What do you mean yeah?!" Before a full blown argument could happen, what was left of Don Kriegs pirates that managed to slip by Lunna started to clomb on the fin.

The fighting cooks noticed this and attacked, but they were pushed back easily.

"What?!" Patty yelled when he saw this. "Have you all grown weak or something! How could you lose to a bunch of pirates!"

One of the cooks groaned as he clutched his arm that was stabbed earlier. "They're no ordinary pirates."

One of the Krieg pirates heard this and chuckled with a grin. "Don't compare us to those useless pirates, we're Krieg pirates, King of the East Blue!" He was about to brag more, but a stretched punch to the face knocked him into the water unconscious, courtesy of Luffy.

"Che, that guy was getting annoying." He spoke as he picked his ear. He noticed the stares on him and blinked a few times. "What're you looking at? Carry on and beat each other up."

Sani suddenly appeared next to Luffy, heart shaped eyes expressed clearly. "That was so cool Luffy-kun!" She wrapped her arms around his as she continued to squeal like a school girl.

Zeff who was standing next to Luffy could only watch this seen while he raised an eyebrow. "So, you're just going to act like a damsel in distress and let Luffy do everything for you? What a weak girl you are."

"What was that you old shit." Sani growled as she glared at Zeff.

"You heard me, once he finds someone who could stand and fight by his side, he'll leave you in the dust. Take that Lunna girl for example, or maybe that green haired female with the swords."

Sani scoffed. "First off, that moss ball has no chance of taking Luffy away from me, and Lunna is his sister by blood, it would never work out."

"Actually she's not my sister." Luffy spoke, causing Sani's hair to shadow her eyes.

"...What?"

"She's actually not my sister, I met her recently on Alvida's ship, she's really fun to hang out with." He smiled as he remembered the past events with her, but soon blushed when he remembered that he accidentally squeezed her breast.

Sani saw his blush, and couldn't help but have hallucinations on what could happen. She imagined that Luffy carried Lunna in his arms bridal style as she hugged him lovingly before they both sailed across the sea, leaving her in the dust. She snapped out of her thoughts before growling at her hallucination, she let Luffy go before she went up to a few pirates and kicked them all off the fin.

"I won't lose to her!" She yelled.

Luffy blinked before he stared at Zeff who only shrugged. The two stood next to each other on the front of the entrance to the inside of the restaurant as they watched the fight happen. They both knew that they weren't needed for this fight, for it wouldn't be long until it was over.

"So old man, how was it in the Grand Line?" Luffy spoke.

Zeff raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wish to know that?"

Luffy smiled. "Eh, I just figured that since you went, you probably know a lot over there, that's it."

"Yes that's true." He nodded. "I once came-"

"No no no, don't tell me any information that could help with our journey, I wish to get by with nothing known about that sea."

Zeff hummed. "Well, to put it in a few words. That place was a nightmare, yet it was paradise for me. I wouldn't mind traveling back there, however, my age has prevented me from doing anything that it can't handle." He sighed before remembering something that intrigued him. "Say, I noticed that you and Lunna have very similar, if not the same Devil Fruit powers. I may not know everything about them, but I know for a fact that there are no two Devil Fruits with the same ability."

Luffy chuckled nervously at that. "Well, let's just say that I am someone that has his secrets."

Zeff nodded. "Yes, some very dangerous secrets indeed."

The two turned their attention back towards the fight, but they noticed that a new person had arrived when they were speaking. A man by the name of pearl, that has eight Iron shields attached to his body and limbs. Not only that, but he seemed to be losing his mind over a...nosebleed?

"This is dangerous?" Pearl said before he began slamming the two Iron shields from his hand against one another as he chanted, dangerous, over and over again.

And by the looks that his comrades were giving him, it does not look like it's going to be good. It was confirmed when Pearl's entire body was engulfed by whitish colored flames.

Sani saw this, and she knew immediately that Pearl was big threat to the Restaurant. If his flames continued to burn, he would burn down Baratie, sinking them all into the water. She jumped at Pearl before delivering a kick, but Pearl blocked it raising his right flaming arm. Behind her, she could hear countless of her fellow cooks yelling at her for her idiotic decision by just jumping at Pearl.

"Ch." She scoffed as she pulled away her leg, not minding the slightly burning feeling she received. "Why would I be a cook if I'm afraid of a little bit of fire? That's stupid."

She never really minded that she was surrounded by fire, but she did worry for the floating ship she stood on, and seeing it being treated in this way really pisses her off.

Pearl continued to stay in a crazy state of mind. "Fire Pearl Daitokuten!" He shouted as ten flaming pearls was thrown, but not to Sanji, it was headed towards the entrance where Luffy and Zeff stood.

"Owner!" The cooks who noticed this shouted in fear for their bosses safety. "Get out of the way owner!"

Zeff continued to stand there glaring at the falling fireballs, he raised his right leg slightly that had a peg instead of a leg, and swiped it. The fire went out swiftly, leaving the pearls to fall without doing any critical damage to the restaurant.

Sani slightly smirked at the sight. "Old man still has it huh?" She turned her attention back towards Pearl, but she noticed that giant, blacked, spiked ball was falling down on the two. Courtesy of Don Krieg when he tried to knock Lunna off the mainmast of the ship. Now, she would've dodged, but the surrounding fire prevented her from moving.

"Damn." She growled, she could possibly try to kick the spiked ball away, but there was no time. To her surprise, she saw Luffy came through the flames before throwing a punch at the spiked ball at point blank range, shattering it. The thing that got her attention was the black colored fist he had, but it faded away the moment there was no danger.

"There we go." Luffy chuckled.

Before she could thank him, the two heard a shout above. "Heads up!"

They turned their attention to the sky, only to see Lunna falling down on them, still clutching onto the mainmast. Luffy grabbed Sani and got out of the way, allowing Lunna to hit the wooden deck, sadly, Pearl was in the way of the fall and it caused the mainmast to smash his head bringing him down.

Lunna stood to her feet before staring at Pearl. "Woops." She chuckled. "Sorry."

Luffy smiled before making his way to Lunna and ruffled her hair. "No problem, everything was under control."

Sani's eye twitched at the sight that she saw, her eyes flaming in rage as she found her rival in love. Before she could say anything, they all heard someone fall to the floor before a voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

Everyone's attention turned back to the front entrance to Baratie, only to see Gin pinning Zeff down while pointing a pistol at his head.

Krieg smiled in victory at his crewmate's successful sneak attack. "Good, now kill him Gin!" He roared.

Gin's eyes narrowed as he cocked the pistol back. "Regardless of how strong this man is, he's now just an ordinary cook. You want to save this man Sani-san? Then heed my warning and leave this ship, all of you."

Sani scoffed as she continued to stare at Gin. "Leave this ship? Not gonna happen." She directed her attention to Zeff before speaking. "You look pathetic old man, you can't order your cooks to fight in that state."

Zeff grunted. "I don't want to hear this crap coming from a little kid."

"Who are you calling a kid!" Sani yelled in anger and frustration. "How about you stop treating me like one!" She sighed before resuming her attention back to Gin. "Gin, point that pistol at me instead."

"Huh?!" Lunna questioned. "Are you an idiot?! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I know that." She replied carelessly.

Gin could only stare in shock on how dedicated Sani is just to protect her boss.

Pearl who just recovered from his head injury, stood up. "If you wish to die so badly, then allow me to do so." He smirked as he raised his arm, staring down at Sani. "Don't you dare move unless you want the old mans head blasted off. He then swung down. "Ultimate killing technique, Pearl Present!" He smashed his shield against Sani, sending her tumbling back to the ships balcony.

"Sani!" Lunna yelled. "Why the hell didn't you dodge?!"

Sani coughed as she lifted her head. "You idiot, if I do that then he'll just pull the trigger!" She replied as she glared at Gin.

Gin couldn't do anything but wonder why Sani was acting this way. "Why are you doing this? If you just abandon this damn ship everyone will live, its that simple!"

Sani spat a bit of blood from her mouth before speaking. "This restaurant is the old mans treasure!" She looked down, in shame for what she remembers. "I took away everything from him, his power, and his dreams." She stood up, her eyes filled with rage as she glared at Gin. "That's why I don't want the old bastard to lose anything else!"

Patty would've stayed silent, but when he saw Pearl sneaking up on Sani from behind, he couldn't stay quiet. "Sani, watch out!"

Pearl raised his to arms before swing them down on the sides of Sani's head. "Pearl Cross!" Pearl expected to feel Sani's skull crack and shake when he smashed his shields against him, but he was surprised when he saw a man keeping them from hitting his intended target.

"Now, that's not nice. Sneaking up on people for the kill." Luffy spoke with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why did you stop me?" Pearl spoke. narrowing his eyes.

"It's not that hard honestly." Luffy smiled, pulling his hat down. "Because you tried to hurt one of my friends, I'll return that favor 10 times more than what you tried to give her." He turned to Lunna before pointing at Pearl.

"Lunna, get him!"

"Why do I have to get him?!" She yelled.

"Because I said so." He replied with a smug look on his face. He grabbed Pearl by the arm before tossing him at Lunna, much to her and Pearls surprise. "Heads up!"

Lunna mumbled something in annoyance before stretching her right leg in the air. "Gomu Gomu no..." The moment Pearl got in front of her, she brought her foot down fast...and hard. "Axe!" She yelled.

Pearl could only look up as Lunna's foot smashed against him, well, that's what he expected to happen. What he didn't expect is that her foot smashed against his...pearls, smashing him against the fin of the ship destroying it. Every male who saw this winced before closing their legs, not wanting to imagine the pain he's going through, hell, even Zeff and Don Krieg were doing so as well.

Pearls face twisted into an expression you thought was impossible of making as he clutched his jewels. "M-my...balls." He groaned before falling unconscious when the pain became too unbearable.

"Whoops, didn't mean to hit him there." Lunna chuckled as she scratched her hair sheepishly.

Sani recovered from her shock before glaring at Lunna. "Oi, what the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to break the ship!"

"No." She replied as she picked her nose. "Just trying to sink it."

"That's even worse!" Sani yelled.

"But if I sink it, they cant get the ship right?"

Luffy nodded. "She does have a point right there."

"It doesn't matter." Sani sighed. "Don't sink this ship, you hear me?!"

"Aww, okay." The two straw hats mumbled to themselves on how Sani was no fun.

When Krieg saw the destroyed part of the ship, he couldn't help but become really angry. "Gin!" He roared. "Shoot him now! They dare attack me!"

"Huh?" Lunna spoke. "But I didn't attack you, I only attacked the ship." This reply only made Krieg angrier.

"Shoot him now, Gin!"

Gin stayed still as he looked between Krieg, Zeff, and Sani. After that, he looked at the pistol he was pointing towards Zeff's head, he clenched his teeth together, his thoughts all scrambled as he didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Gin." Luffy spoke, his hat shadowing his right eye as he stared into Gin's very soul. "Think on what you're doing here, not only that, but the people you will affect with this one action. Will you be able to live with burden, the glares you received, the guilt on knowing that you could've done something this day that wouldn't lead to such pain, sadness, and despair?"

Gin's arm twitched, the hand that held the pistol now shaking as the metal clanking could be heard. He heard his Captain yell at him once more. "What're you waiting for Gin, shoot him now!"

"You do what you want Gin." Luffy continued. "Just know that every action comes with consequences, that every life you take, the further this world descends to chaos and corruption."

Gin stared at Zeff once more, then he stared at Sani and back towards his pistol.

"Gin!" Krieg roared once more.

"I can't do it Don!" Gin finally replied, as he let his arms fall down. As he began to sob. "I can't, they didn't do anything to us but treat us with kindness! Yet you want to take away the thing that makes them who they are!" He wiped his eyes as he let his pistol fall. "Please, stop this Don Krieg!"

"Gin." Sani muttered.

Krieg's eye twitched as he yelled in anger. "You bastard, not only do you disobey my orders, but you dare try to tell me what to do!" He growled. "Do you really wish to die that much? I'm very disappointed in you Gin, didn't I always say that I detest those feelings of principle?!" He aimed his shield at the restaurant, a small part of the shield opened, revealing a hole that looked like some type of missile could be shot through. "The rest of you move aside." He spoke to the ones loyal to him.

"Don!" Gin shot up in surprise. "That's-"

The Krieg pirates who saw this also reacted in the same way. "MH5!" One of them yelled.

"The poisonous gas?!" Another yelled.

"What?!" Sani's eyes widened.

"Poisonous gas?!" Lunna shouted in surprise.

"Masks!" The pirates began to yell at one another as they quickly put their masks on.

"Stop babbling you idiots." Krieg spoke. "This is a battle, you do whatever's necessary to win a battle. Treacherous? Despicable? Don't you agree that this is acceptable?" He smirked. "Winning is the primary goal, it doesn't matter what you do to achieve victory! I don't care what consequences the MH5 have, as long as I win! That's what real strength is!"

"That bastard!" Sani growled.

Gin slowly raised his hand before pulling out a mask from behind his shirt, before he could put it on, Krieg yelled.

"Throw that mask away! You're not one of mine anymore, so you must die."

Lunna got on the broken mainmast that was floating from Baratie to the remains of Kriegs ship. She then rushed straight ahead, aiming for Krieg. "I won't let you shoot that gas!" She yelled.

"Stop interfering, hammer girl." He spoke as he broke the mainmast, causing her to lose balance for a few seconds. He then aimed his arm at Lunna before firing sharp bullets at her, forcing her to run back to Baratie.

"Damn." She muttered as she regained her breathing. "Gin!" She spoke. "I never heard such cowardly words in my life, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Don't mock Don Krieg!" He yelled. "He's the strongest man alive, it's impossible for you to win."

"Pfft." Luffy thought. "Have you seen me and Mihawk going at it a few minutes ago?"

Sani yelled. "Are you an idiot, open your eyes Gin, he's trying to kill you!"

"Of course." He replied. "For me to talk about my feelings, is to betray the role I have. That's why this is an obvious consequence!" He threw his mask away, into the ocean.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sani growled.

"Huh, so you realized it at the end? But it's to late, die together with that cook." Krieg smirked. "Poisonous gas, MH5!" He spoke before firing the missile containing the poison.

"Dive into the sea!" Cooks yelled as they jumped into the water.

"Quick owner, into the restaurant!"

Lunna stretched her arms towards two pirates, swiping off their masks. "Sani, Gin, quick put them on!" She yelled. "Now for me and Luffy's" She turned back, only to see that everyone disappeared. "What?! Everyone has already submerged!" She looked up to see the missile was a few seconds to making impact. "Crap! What am I going to do!" She yelled over and over looking around.

As she panicking, she never notice someone come up right behind her. The next thing she knew was someone placing a mask on her, she looked up to see who it was, but the missile made impact, blocking her vision with purple gas.

Krieg looked on what he's done with a boredom look. "This is what true power is." He thought.

A few minutes have passed before the gas began to clear up. "I'm saved." Lunna spoke with a sense of relief. "Whoever did that, I thank you for it."

"No problem."

Lunna opened her eyes and turned around, only to widen when she saw Luffy standing there, smiling at her. "Luffy! You're not wearing a mask!" She began to get worried. "You idiot, where is your mask?!" She began shake him back and fourth.

"Iiiii'm aalllllriiiiight!" He spoke as he was still being shaken by Lunna. He grabbed her arms, forcing them to stop. "I'm fine, poison can't affect me in anyway, I'm immune to all kinds of poison."

"You idiot!" She yelled as she threw herself upon him. "You had me worried, baaka, baaaaka!"

Luffy only chuckled in response as he rubbed her hair.

Gin looked at Luffy with disbelief. "He was telling the truth." He thought. "He's immune."

When he saw Lunna looking around in fear, he was about to toss her his mask so she wouldn't be affected. But he felt Luffy grab his shoulder and told him to not do anything, he'll give Lunna his mask and be fine. He wanted to protest, but Luffy already left him there, leaving him with no choice but to comply with what he said.

Krieg looked upon this scene with anger, not only did his attack didn't kill anyone, but that Straw Hat male didn't seem affected at all. He didn't even wear a mask! "You, boy." He spoke. "What's your name?"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed as he stared at Krieg. "I'm not telling you, someone like you doesn't deserve to know my name. Mihawk made the right call on leaving you here, you're pretty weak."

Don Krieg's eye twitched at the insult he received. "Weak!" He yelled. "I'll show you who's weak!"

Luffy raised his arm up, stopping him from doing anything. "Sorry, but I'm not going to fight you. If you want a shot against me, beat her and we'll see." He spoke, pointing at Lunna. "But I don't think it'll happen."

"I'll prove you wrong by crushing your sisters skull." He growled.

"Why does everyone always assume we're siblings." Luffy thought with annoyance.

"Is that so?!" Lunna spoke. "Well see when I wipe the floor with your sorry ass!" She jumped back on the mainmast before running across towards Krieg.

"The sea is your grave Hammer girl." Krieg smirked as he tossed a few bombs ahead of him, they splashed in the water before blowing up, sending a huge wave of water up. He then pointed his weapon and began firing his sharp bullets once more through the wave of water. He smiled, knowing that the girl is dead. But he was surprised when Lunna burst through the water, even with the injuries she's obtained.

"Gomu Gomu no..." She stretched her arm.

"Bring it on." Krieg smiled as he wrapped himself with his cape, the outside was filled with sharp spikes that looks like they would be hard to break.

Lunna didn't even bother to stop, in fact, she went even faster when she threw her punch. "Pistol!" She yelled, smashing her fist against the spikes, but also hitting Krieg across the face, sending him tumbling to the floor.

The Krieg pirates could only stare at this in shock. "She hit Krieg!" They yelled.

"No way, I've never seen him get beaten like this before!"

Lunna stared at Krieg before she proceeded to pull the shots, that did hit her, out of her body. "My grave?" She spoke as she pulled one out. "Your grave." She pulled another on her leg. "My grave?" She spoke one last time, pulling the final shot out of her body, before tossing it aside.

"Heh, to hell this is my grave." She smirked. "Don't you go deciding when I die, I'll decided that myself!"

Sani stared at Lunna before scoffing. "She's too reckless." She spoke.

"Yes she is." Zeff agreed. "Sometimes you see idiots like her, people who fight to their death when they've chosen their target."

"To the death huh?" Sani repeated.

"Having those people as your enemy is very bad, this will end whether she wins or loses. I like those kinds of people." Zeff laughed.

Krieg groaned as he slowly and weakly picked himself up. Well, that's what he wants her to think. "So you say this isn't your grave huh?"

"Hmm?" Lunna hummed.

"...So, if this isn't your grave...then who's could it be?" He shot up before smashing his shield up at Lunna. "Yours right?!" He began to fire, but to his surprise, Lunna jumped over it and attached her leg onto his chest plate before slamming him back down.

"It's yours!" She yelled, smashing him into the deck once more.

Luffy chuckled when he saw this. "That's funny." He thought before turning to Gin who could only stand there and watch his former Captain get beat up.

"Gin." He spoke, gaining his attention. "What did you always wanted to do in life?"

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean what's your dream?" He spoke. "Everyone who sails out to sea has a dream or goal they wish to make happen. So, what's yours?"

Gin looked down as he thought to himself for a few seconds. Why did he come out here in the first place and become a pirate? After awhile, he looked back at Luffy. "I guess I just never wanted to be treated less than others, I came out here in search for something that could make me feel welcomed, a place where kindness and cooperation exist." He looked down. "I guess I saw a bit of that when I joined Don Krieg, but now. I'm not too sure."

Luffy smiled as he crossed his arms. "Gin, lets make a deal."

Gin could only raise an eyebrow in wonder on what Luffy could want. But with nothing else to do, he agreed to hear what he has to say.

Fifteen minutes have passed, once the discussion between Gin and Luffy ended, they turned their attention back to the fight when they heard an explosion, what they saw was huge masses of explosions blowing the ship while Krieg fell from a high place with a smile on his face. "That takes care of her." He thought before looking at his invincible armor that was now being cracked. Before he could comment anything, Lunna popped out of the smoke in the air as well, shocking Krieg and his subordinates.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Lunna glared. "Bazooka!" She smashed her arms against Krieg's 'suppose' impenetrable armor, sending him flying down to the sea below. She smiled as she raised her arms in the air. "I win!"

Krieg opened his eyes before throwing an Iron net at Lunna, capturing her as he dragged her down with him. "Think again!" He smiled. "It's clear that I always have the last laugh! The sea is right below us Hammer girl, you'll be dead in a few minutes!"

Lunna blinked a few times before struggling to get her arms and legs free from the iron net engulfing her, she managed to free them after a few seconds before she smiled. She twisted her legs downward, wrapping around the net that Krieg held onto until it wrapped his arms. "Gomu Gomu no..." She then untwisted her legs, creating a fast spiral as it was sent straight towards Baratie. "Sledgehammer!" She yelled, smashing Don Krieg against the wooden floor, knocking him unconscious.

"D-Don Krieg is..."

"Defeated!"

Luffy smiled before he noticed Lunna still falling towards the ocean, he stretched his arm forward before wrapping it around her body and pulled her in. "Great job." Luffy smiled as he watched Lunna untangle the iron net that was still around her.

"Thanks." She chuckled.

Luffy looked over to the Krieg Pirates who were rushing to check on their Captain, he then turned to face Gin who was standing near the front door of the restaurant. "Gin." He spoke, making his way up to him. "Looks like I won."

Gin smiled as he nodded. "Yes, yes you did."

Sani overheard what the two were talking about and couldn't help but wonder what it was. "Say, what're you two speaking about anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just settling things here with Gin."

Gin nodded, approving what he said. "Yes, Captain."

"Captain?" Sani raised an eyebrow, after a few seconds she then understood what they were doing. "Ooooh."

All of a sudden, Lunna popped out of nowhere with an annoyed expression. "Who called him Captain?"

"He did." Luffy spoke with a smug look.

Lunna looked at Gin before frowning. "Now look, I'm the real Captain around here not him."

"Pfft, yeah right." Luffy scoffed. "I could've just let you fall in the water and drown."

"You wouldn't." Lunna spoke with slightly wide eyes.

"Try me." He smiled

Sani and Gin looked at each other before laughing at how the two were speaking to one another. "Idiots." They thought.

 _A few hours later_

Luffy sat on the roof of Baratie as he was munching on a huge drumstick, he looked bored as he had his hand under his chin while staring into the blue sea with boredom. All of a sudden, he heard quite a bit of ruckus coming from under him in the restaurant. The next thing he saw was Sani exiting the door as she made her way off somewhere angrily.

"So, they've already bad mouthed her cooking huh?" Luffy thought. "They really did a great job on acting it out." He continued to wait there for a few more minutes until he saw Sani coming back, now calmed down as she looked as if she was about to enter the restaurant again. However, the moment she was about to place her hand on the door knob, she heard her fellow cooks speaking to one another on the other side.

"But if we didn't pull this off, she would never leave. That stupid brat...Hey kid, I heard that you needed a cook on your ship right? I'm not trying to force you or anything, but that lil' eggplant is yours, take care of her, will you? The Grand Line is what she's always been dreaming about."

"You see, the boss is a real trouble maker!"

"I was worried for a sec with your crappy acting Patty."

"Hahaha! Not to mention yours."

"Another helping of that soup!"

"Same here!"

"Here as well!"

Sani placed her back against the door before slowly sliding down until her but touched the ground. She took out a cigarette before placing it between her lips, she attempted to light it, but the lighter would never turn on. She sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I can hear you idiots." She muttered.

"They seem to really care for you." Luffy spoke, startling Sani a bit.

"Luffy?" She questioned. "How long were you up there?"

"Oh, just an hour or so." He spoke. "So, what do you plan to do?"

Sani looked down, her thoughts wondering what she really wanted to do right now. However, before she could fully think of it, a man that was stuck in a sharks mouth came caving into the restaurant.

"What the hell?!" Some of the cooks began as they saw this.

"A merman came to eat here?"

"No you idiot, take a good look. A man is stuck in the sharks mouth.

Lunna's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Yosaku?!"

"Lunna-neechan?" Yosaku spoke.

"What happened? Did you guys find Nami?" Lunna began.

"K-Kind of." Yosaku then realized what happened. "Lunna-neechan, we need you and Luffy-aniki's help."

"Alright." Lunna nodded. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't care." She turned to face their new crew mate. "Gin, lets go."

Gin nodded as he stood from his seat, following Lunna and Yosaku out the huge hole that was made, and was soon accompanied by Luffy when he jumped off the roof.

Sani watched the four slowly leave, that's until she halted them. "Wait!" She called out. "All of us hold onto foolish dreams." She muttered.

"Hmm?" Lunna hummed as she turned to Sani.

"I'm going to do this for my dream, for All Blue!"

"Sani?" Lunna spoke, still clueless on what she's trying to say.

"As you guys wish, I'll come with you on this 'Road to Pirate King or Queen'. I'll take the role of the ships cook if you don't mind. You gotta problem with that, or not?"

Lunna stayed silent for a few seconds before jumping in joy. "Yes!" She yelled as she and Yosaku began dancing around chanting, 'We got ourselves a cook!' over and over again.

Sani turned towards his fellow cooks before smiling. "Well, I guess I'm off then. Sorry for giving you guys so much trouble."

"Tch, I wish I could've just thrown you out myself, now this is going to be easier." Patty scoffed.

"Well I'm sorry." Sani smirked. "That's what you get for putting on such and appalling performance."

"W-What?! You figured it out!"

"You couldn't get anymore transparent." She replied. "You're all morons. You guys really want me outta here, right old fart?"

"What's with that foul mouth of yours." Patty growled, he wanted to go and pummel Sani into the ground, but was held back when Zeff placed a hand on him.

"That's right you lil' egg plant." He began. "I hate kids, In fact, I regret every passing moment I let you live, ungrateful brat."

"That's just great old man." Sani smirked. "Now you can sit back and relax the rest of your life."

The two continued to stare at one another, in the inside both were smiling at what the other will achieve with their absence in the persons life.

 _An hour later_

Luffy, Lunna, Yosaku, and Gin are now sitting on a small boat that the restaurant were kind enough to give them. They are currently waiting game for Sani to board the boat, and she finally she made her appearance. She slowly began to walk down the path that lead to the ship, on both sides of her, the cooks she fought along side with stayed silent as they watched her leave. All of a sudden, Patty and Carne popped out of nowhere holding kitchen silverware as weapons.

"Take this Sani!" Patty yelled.

"You better prepare yourself!" Carne yelled as well.

Sani sighed before dropping her belongings and smashing Carne's and Patty's head with her feet. "Idiots." She muttered as she continued to walk, leaving a defeated Patty and Carne.

Sani reached the ship before boarding it.

"No goodbyes?" Lunna confusingly spoke.

"Nah, it's best this way." She replied.

Zeff stared at Sani from the balcony above before speaking. "Don't catch a cold now Sani."

Sani stopped, her thoughts remembering everything Zeff did to help her, it shattered her heart knowing that she won't see him for awhile. She set her bags down before turning back, bowing in thankfulness and appreciation.

"Owner Zeff!" She began as she started to tear up. "Thank you! For everything you've given me! For giving me a home, and a place to come back to. I'm so sorry for the problems I caused!"

At this point, Patty and Carne began to cry.

"I'm going to miss you, you little shit!"

"Don't you dare forget about us, crappy cook!"

At this point, everyone began to sob at seeing one of their own leave.

Zeff slightly teared up before yelling. "You little shits! You couldn't leave without saying goodbye bastard!"

Sani sadly smiled before she got on board. The ships sail flew down, and they were now off sailing to a new island.

"See you all later you bastards!" Sani cried out waving to everyone as they sadly waved and cried as well.

Lunna cheered, happily that she recruited two crewmates in one day. She turned to Luffy before giving him a thumbs up and a smile.

Luffy smiled as he saw this, he nodded back before turning his attention forward, knowing where they'll land next. His smile turned into a deep frown as anger filled his eyes when he realized who he'll see next.

"Arlong." He growled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!**

 **Once again, I apologize for the wait everyone. I never intended it to be that long, but oh well. It's over.**

 **Leave me a review on how you think of this chapter, anything I missed, (please note that some scenes I skipped on purpose for I have no use for them.) questions you'd like to ask, anything. It doesn't have to be relevant to the story! :3**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for all of your support, it really means a lot. And as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys**

 **Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and back with another chapter for My Other Self! Before I begin the new chapter I would like to answer a few questions/concerns you guys have.**

 **Well, this is not a question, but I would like to thank everyone that pointed my flaws in this chapter or the previous one's I made, seriously, a round of applause to them everyone!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No one? Okay, such a harsh world we live in.**

 **But on a serious note here guys, I do appreciate the feedback, some good, some bad, some I would like to argue and cuss the hell out of people. (Names will not be mentioned) But hey, it's their opinion, I'm hardly going to change what I do because...well...I'm Animelover, fuck you all, Lol. JK**

 **Here we go with the questions/concerns everybody!**

 **1) Q: Will there be a harem? I seriously hope not.**

 **I'm sorry man, but there is going to be a harem. I've announced this about 1 or 2 chapters ago, and I know for a fact people will continue to say, "will there be a harem?", and it will no doubt annoy the fuck out of me, but hey, it's over. No one will change my mind, my sincere apologies. But hey, to anyone who doesn't want to see a harem, I will write the same story but with just Luffy and Lunna together, but it will only be cut scene's, so there will be a lot of jumping from setting to setting.**

 **2) Q: I hope Nami watched the fight with Luffy and Mihawk.**

 **A: No she did not, she took off when Luffy left and gave her his straw hat.**

 **Yes, I know, I said that Luffy still has his straw hat in the last chapter, and I do plan to fix that, that was something I messed up badly on.**

 **3) Q: How about genderbending other characters instead of the Straw Hats?**

 **A: I won't be doing that, well most likely I wont. I see that you've recently joined us in our journey of this One Piece fanfic, so to fill you in, I placed a poll seeing if anyone would like to see two, I repeat TWO, characters gender bended, and I gave them a list on who, so you can see who won.**

 **4) Q: How about a male Tashigi?**

 **A: Nope.**

 **5) Q: Luffy blush? Are you kidding me?**

 **A: Read every line word for word buddy, you'll understand why.**

 **6) Q: Have I considered having one of the two lose their Gumo Gumo no powers?**

 **A: Thought about it, wont happen in my story. The reason for that is, yeah I know its the same fruit and two fruits cant be active at the same time, but the fruits aren't from the same world. Not a good enough reason? PM me, I'll see if I can convince you.**

 **7) Q: Can I not make a reveal that Luffy is from another world? It kind of kills the plot.**

 **A: Once again, thought about it. No, I can't keep it inside me. It will be revealed, but in a way I hope it will leave you guys on the edge of your seats.**

 **8) Q: I'm using to much Canon material and it's starting to sound stupid with Luffy's presence not having effect at all.**

 **A: Now look, we're in the East Blue, the weakest of all four seas. If I let Luffy do everything for quite a time, letting him pummel enemy's to the ground like that, no one will get stronger. So by the time they enter the Grand Line and meet their first match, and Luffy isn't there? They'll most likely die. I know that it has a lot of Canon material, but trust me, this Luffy is not as dense as Canon. He knows that right now, his crew needs to get stronger than they were before, and he'll do as much as he can to stay out of the way and let them progress on their own before helping them himself. Hope that explains, and it will not be like this forever, in the Grand Line, their will be people that will be a major threat that we haven't met in the Canon this early on.**

 **I will answer the rest of the questions later seeing that this Authors note is getting pretty long.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere out in the East Blue_

On a small boat that seems to have smoke coming out of its chimney, a blonde woman is seen swiftly moving across the kitchen preparing a meal for her and her new crew. She smiled as she finished putting together the final ingredients before taking it outside to a small table that already had different kinds of silverware ready to be used.

"Lunch time! Come and get it!" Sani called out.

Luffy was the first to be at the table, shortly followed by Lunna, Yosaku, and Gin.

"Finally!" Luffy smiled. "I'm starving!" He wasted no time and began to dig in. "This is really good!"

Sani blushed as she placed her palms on her cheek. "Y-You really think so?"

Luffy hummed, confirming what he said.

Yosaku smiled. "I can't wait for all of us to dine once again with one another, especially with Nami."

Lunna nodded. "She'll be back with us." She spoke. "She's our navigator, we won't head to the Grand Line without her onboard."

Gin slouched on his chair as he raised an eyebrow. "Who is this Nami you speak of anyways? You guys were talking about her for pretty much our entire trip right now."

"Nami's our Navigator." Luffy replied. "She took our ship and money and pretty much took off without us, so we're going to get her back."

Gin nodded. "I see, so you're going to teach her a lesson or something?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "I believe Nami did this for a reason. A reason that made every action she's done explainable."

"And if there's no reason?"

"Trust me Gin, there's a reason."

A few minutes passed as they continued eating, the five began to hear a loud groan.

"You guys here that?" Sani raised an eyebrow as she looked out at sea.

The groaning sound came once more, causing everyone to stop.

"It's coming from beneath us." Luffy spoke.

The moment she said that, the water they floated on began to shake as something slowly emerged from its depths. The creature easily towered over them as it gazed at them in curiosity.

"It's a cow!" Lunna yelled with excitement.

"A cow?" Sani raised an eyebrow. "A cow? Swimming? It's more like a hippo."

Yosaku stared at this creature in shock. "Why the hell is this thing in the East Blue?! This kind of creature should only be in the Grand Line!"

"I've never seen this in the Grand Line before." Gin hummed. "But then again, I was only there for a week."

The giant looking cow bent over so it was eye level with the five, but it wasn't looking at either one of them.

Yosaku noticed this and followed its gaze. "He's staring at our food!" He yelled.

"Nani?!" Lunna spoke, not sounding too pleased.

"Give the food to it before it sinks us!" Yosaku yelled.

"To hell I'll do that!" Lunna pulled her fist back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Her fist made contact with creatures face, sending it toppling back into the water. "Don't touch my food!"

The sea cow rose once again, but not looking too happy.

"You want another one!" Lunna growled as she picked her fist up.

"You're so mean to the cow." Luffy whined as he slouched his shoulders. "He just wants to eat."

"Then give him your food!" Lunna replied.

"Nope."

"Then shut up!"

"Pipe down you two." Sani spoke as she picked up a huge tray of meat. "This big guy is probably injured and cant get food on its own." She extended her arm towards the sea cow. "Here big guy, come and get it."

The sea cow looked at Sani, then towards the tray she held out for it, not sure what to do. As it opened its mouth, it was presented with a kick to the face, sending it toppling back into the water.

"Where's the love?!" Yosaku yelled, confused at Sani's action.

"It was going to eat me as well!" She replied, lying through her own teeth. "No it wasn't, I forgot that was Luffy-kuns plate." She thought embarrassingly.

"Liar." Gin coughed, that earned him a glare from Sani.

The sea cow resurfaced once more, angrier than ever. It charged back at the boat in rage. Lunna pulled her fist back, ready to smash it once more into the creatures face, but she was stopped when Luffy grabbed her shoulder.

"I got this." He spoke before staring into the raging beasts eyes. He let out a wave of Conquerors Haki, causing the beast to freeze up, he bowed at Luffy in fear and respect.

Luffy smiled as he placed his right hand on the nose of the creature. "There, there buddy. I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled before grabbing one of the extra plates he asked Sani to prepare before giving it to the beast. "There you go. Say can I ask you for a favor."

The sea cow nodded, glad on helping this human out for his kindness to it.

He pulled out a rope out of nowhere. "Can you take us over to Cocoyashi village? That'd be great."

The beast nodded before making its way to the front of the small boat, allowing Luffy to tie it around its neck. When he finished, Luffy turned around to see four shocked faces, well only two actually. One of them had hearts in her eyes, and the other persons eye was shining in awe and excitement.

Yosaku had his mouth open when he saw this scene literally unfold right in front of him. "What the hell?! How did you?! When did you?! What?!"

Gin blinked a few times, trying to process what he just witnessed. "Not even Don Krieg could've done that." He thought

Sani slightly squealed as her figure wiggled around Luffy. "I knew Luffy-kun was the best!" She stopped as she muttered evilly to herself. "I'll definitely be with you instead of that female straw hat bitch!"

Lunna jumped on Luffy, which further irritated Sani, and wrapped herself tightly around him. "You have to teach me how to do that! Please, please, please, oh pretty please! I won't let go until you say yes!"

Luffy sighed as he thought to himself. "I think I should've just punched Mohmoo."

Yosaku sweat dropped as he felt a shiver go up his spine. "These guys are crazy, I wont survive if I tag along with them."

 _With Zora_

After Zora was dropped off by Hachi, telling him to take her to Cocoyashi village to find Usopp who's being hunted down by Arlongs men. She is now seen running through a forest, trying to find her way to the village. If Arlong gets to Usopp first, then he's a dead man. A few more minutes of running, she felt the ground beginning to shake beneath her. She knew something's headed her way, and fast. She looked to her left, and to her shock she saw Luffy and the others who were still on the small boat, crashing through the forest.

Lunna looked over the edge to see Zora frozen. "Oh Zora!" She smiled as she watched the boat smash against the swordswoman, taking her along the ride.

"What the hell happened?!" She screamed as she clutched onto the small ship.

"Shishishi." Lunna chuckled. "Sorry, it was all my fault." Was her only reply before they all crash landed in an open area.

Luffy groaned as he rubbed his head. "Lunna, next time don't hit the cow to go faster, otherwise this'll happen."

Lunna blushed in embarrassment. "My bad."

Luffy turned towards Zora before speaking. "So, did you find Nami yet?"

"No, I didn't." She replied. "I was seperated from Johnny and Usopp because-" She paused, her eyes widening in realization. "Usopp!" She almost yelled.

"What happened to Usopp?" Gin raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Shit." Zora cursed. "I forgot, Usopp's being pursued by Arlong, if we don't find him befre they do, he's dead-"

"It's too late." A new voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see Johnny making his way towards them, his face filled with sorrow and disbelief.

"Usopp-aniki was, killed!" He choked as he pronounced the condition of there long nosed friend. "By Nami-neechan!"

The group was left in a state of shock, besides two individuals of course.

"Is it true?!" Yosaku almost yelled.

"Yeah." Johnny confirmed. "She's a lying backstabbing witch! She's kissing up to Arlong all for some hidden treasure in Cocoyashi village! We've been followed by that-"

Lunna ran towards Johnny and grabbed his collar. "Shut up!" She yelled in frustration. "If you say anything else bad about her I'll kill you!"

"Oi Lunna." Zora tried to calm down her ally. "Don't take it out on Johnny, he's not part of any of this."

"I really saw he kill Usopp-aniki!" Johnny tried to explain.

"Shut up!" She yelled once more. "There's no way Nami would kill Usopp, we're friends!"

"Who's friends Lunna?" Another voice made its presence known.

Zora turned her gaze and slightly glared at who she saw. The Navigator they recruited back at Orange Town.

"Nami?" Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Hi!" He smiled idiotically as he saw she still had his Straw Hat with her.

Nami tried her best to ignore Luffy, not feeling like she could keep her cold personality if she laid eyes on him. "Why did you guys come here?" She stated, showing no emotions.

"What're you talking about?" Lunna raised an eyebrow. "We're companions, of course we would come for you."

Nami sighed "How annoying, you people are more like a group of cooperators. Don't think for a second I was friends with you all."

Johnny growled. "Why you? I saw you kill Usopp-aniki!"

"And your point is?" She replied. "Do you want to kill me to avenge him?" She twisted her staff she had in her grasp a little before speaking once more. "Look, right now Arlong is looking for Roronoa Zora and his posse. All because Zora went and did something stupid. You people may have these monster like powers, but you're no match for real monsters."

"She's a bitch." Sani muttered to herself, annoyed and curious that this woman was actually part of Luffy-kuns crew.

Zora's eyes twitched, annoyed at Nami behavior. "Where's Usopp?"

"At the bottom of the sea." She replied with a smirk.

"Why you." Zora pulled out her sword. "Quit playing!" She was about to charge at her, but Luffy grabbed her shoulder before she could move.

"Calm down." He spoke. "She's just trying to get in your guy's head." He looked at Nami before smiling. "Am I right?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "I can't believe you guys still don't understand. I only tagged along to take all of your money, nothing else. Now that you guys don't have anything else for me to steal, you're useless to me. Go get your ship and go find One Piece or whatever you're after, just get off of this island. You're all a bother!"

Lunna yawned, not wanting to deal with the bullshit at the moment. She just allowed herself to fall backwards before slowly drifting to sleep.

"Is she sleeping?" Gin's eye twitched. Is this really the person that took down Don Krieg?

"Yeah, she is." Luffy sighed as he went over to pick her up. Throwing her behind his back once more. "Listen Nami, I don't care what's happening on this island. You're coming back, whether you like it or not."

Nami clenched her fist as her lips quivered a bit. "Fine!" She yelled in frustration. "Go ahead and die! See if I care!" She turned around and sped away. "Stupid life, Stupid Arlong, Stupid crew...Stupid Luffy!" She thought as tears escaped her eyes.

A few minutes passed since their encounter with Nami. During then Luffy gently set Lunna down under tree, allowing her to sleep while Johnny and Yosaku tried to convince Zora to come with them.

"Zora-neechan." Johnny spoke. "Now that we know Nami isn't with us, we should just leave."

Yosaku nodded, agreeing with his partner. "Yeah, if our main reason here is to get back Nami, we should just leave after seeing she won't come back."

Zora sighed. "That's not my decision to make." She spoke as she looked at Luffy and Lunna. "They decide who's in our crew, and if they say Nami is part of it, then we don't leave her." She sat down in the middle of the road. "If you guys want to leave, go ahead. No one will hold anything against you."

"I see." Johnny softly spoke. "Well, good luck Zora-neechan. I hope you guys get her back."

Yosaku nodded. "Yeah, see ya!"

"See you two later." Zora nodded as she watched Johnny and Yosaku disappear down the path, leaving four people to stand or sit in silence.

"Say." Luffy spoke, gaining their attention. "You don't think Nami actually killed Usopp, right?"

Gin shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say for sure. I mean, she did say that she killed the kid, but we don't actually know he's dead."

"Whether she did kill him or not, we'll find out soon enough." Sani replied.

Zora nodded. "Whatever she did, you seem to really be on her case, huh Luffy?"

Sani glared at Zora. "Eh? Why the hell would he go after someone like her, are you stupid?"

"Watch your mouth perverted bitch, or else I'll kill you!" Zora growled

"You want to go you green haired slut!" Sani shot back.

"Why you!'

Zora pulled out her blade as Sani went to kick Zora, but the attack was stopped when a long nosed sniper appeared out of nowhere between them, causing him to take the blow from the two monsters.

 _A few minutes later_

"Usopp!" Lunna yelled as she shook the sniper from is collar. "Did Nami do this to you? What happened?!"

"Hehe, that was us." Zora scratched her head embarrassingly. "Sorry."

"Yeah." Sani agreed. "Sorry."

"That's all you have to say?!" Usopp jumped to his feet. "You two nearly killed me!"

"Weren't you supposed to be knocked out?" Gin muttered.

"So Usopp! Have you seen Nami?" Lunna questioned, eager to know what he has figured out about their Navigator.

"Nami." Usopp muttered as he shook his head. "She's not who we all believe she is. She's still our friend."

"How can you say that for sure?" Zora crossed her arms. "For all we know, it could be just an act."

"No, this was not act." Usopp replied. "She was suppose to stab me, and end me right there. But, when she thrust her knife at my chest, she stabbed her hand instead. Making it look as if she really stabbed me. If she hadn't done that, I would be dead for sure. Her being friends with the mermen, I think that's an act." He looked down as he placed a finger on his chin. "There must be a reason why she's with them, something that she's trying to take back from them."

"Seems simple enough." Sani nodded.

"So what do we do?" Zora closed her eyes. "Rush Arlong Park?"

"No, no, no!" Usopp quickly waved his hands in front of him, not liking the idea Zora suggested. "I think we should ask for a better explanation before we do anything."

"It's useless."

Everyone turned their attention to a blue haired woman who walked up them.

"N-Nojiko?" Usopp surprisingly spoke.

"Eh? You know her?" Lunna looked at Usopp and the pretty blue haired lady named Nojiko.

"That's her older sister." He replied.

Luffy stared at Nojiko in the corner of his eye. "What do you mean it's useless?"

"I'll tell you guy's about Nami's past, and why she's like this. But after you hear it, I want you guys to leave."

"Bye." Was Luffy's only response before walking straight into the forest.

"Eh?" Sani confusingly hummed. "Luffy-kun! Where are you...he's gone." She muttered.

"I'll pass as well." Lunna nodded as she walked past Nojiko following the dirt path. "I'm going for a walk! Don't follow me!"

Nojiko watched Lunna leave before speaking. "What's with those two?"

"Don't mind them." Zora replied. "They're always like that." She made her way to a random tree before sitting down, leaning on the bark. "The four of us will hear you out."

*Snore*

"Eh, make it three." Gin sweat dropped as he watched Zora fall asleep the moment she finished speaking her words.

"Oi!" Usopp yelled. "Don't just fall asleep like that!"

Nojiko stared at these people with disbelief before she smiled. "No wonder it's hard for Nami to forget about these guys." She thought before proceeding to tell her of Nami's past to those who are listening.

 _With Luffy_

Luffy made it to the coast of the island before sitting down on the sandy floor. He stayed silent for awhile before he spotted a Marine ship from the 16th division speaking with the villagers of Cocoyashi village. "Hey, isn't he that man looking mouse?" Luffy thought as he remembered some short memory's of this man.

After a few seconds of observing, he noticed that they began to head to Cocoyashi village to do who knows what. After a few seconds, Luffy decided to follow the group after having a strange feeling that something would not go well.

After about half an hour passed by, he started to come by what he suppose is Nami's house, he would've rushed in to greet her again. But he heard some screaming and shouting filled with anger, so he decided to hide somewhere where he can observe what was going on. During this time, he would also guess that Nojiko has already finished telling her story of Nami to Usopp, Zora, Sani, and Gin. So she should be making her way back home or already is.

 _With Nami_

Nami smacked and pushed away the marines with her wooden staff after they were ordered to find the hidden money by Nezumi. What angered her greatly was because they were trying to dig up Bellemere's orange orchard she's been taking care of for many years.

Nezumi began to grow slightly impatient by the lack of progress they were making. "You guys still haven't found it! Come on, it's not like we're looking for a grain of rice! It's a 100 million beli dammit!"

Genzo, who was with Nami right now feeling guilty at what was happening to her, couldn't help but be overwhelmed with shock and curiosity on how Nezumi knows the exact amount Nami is gathering. "Wait, how do you know it's a 100 million beli?!"

Nezumi smirked. "Oh, just a hunch I guess."

This caused everyone who was with Nami right now, surprised and left in disbelief, that included both Genzo and Nojiko.

"D-Don't tell me." Nami spoke in disbelief. "Did Arlong send you here?!"

"Who knows." His smirked widened as he chuckled.

"You corrupt bastards!" Genzo roared in anger.

"How can you marines stoop so low to be a pirates lapdog!" Nojiko also screamed in anger.

Before anymore threats or hateful words could fly out of anyone's mouth. There was a yell from one of the marines, notifying that he's found the treasure. "It's here!"

Nezumi went over and opened the crate that was stuffed in the ground and couldn't help but become overjoyed with greed by the money he sees. "That little girl did gather a lot!" He thought before grinning. "And one third of this is all mine."

Nami began to make her way over to Nezumi who continued to eye the beli's with greedy filled eyes. "Don't touch it." She growled as she repeatedly said the same words every few steps she took. That soon burst into a sprint as she her voice began rising higher and higher repeating the same words.

Nezumi noticed Nami charging at him, and seeing that she's now a threat to him. He reached into his pocket to pull out a pistol before aiming it at the woman that wishes to kill him.

Nojiko and Genzo were fast enough to catch Nami and halt her actions, but at the same time someone else came in.

Luffy appeared next to Nezumi before grabbing the hilt of the pistol, splitting it in two with a quick snap, rendering the weapon useless to use. "Watch where you aim that pistol." He spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Nezumi narrowed his eyes as he took a step back. This man, just came out of nowhere and destroyed his weapon without any effort.

"Luffy, Pirate." He replied.

"A pirate huh?" Nezumi spat. "Well then 'pirate', you should know who you're messing with, I am-"

"I know who you are." Luffy cut him off. "Nezumi, a Marine Captain of the 16th division. But even though he is a marine, he's allied himself with Arlong out of greed on getting his hands on as much money he can get his hands on."

Nezumi took a step back when he saw that Luffy was approaching him. How the hell does this person know so much about him, just who is he?

"Not only that." Luffy continued. "But every month you come by to pick up your ransom in trade to keep your mouth shut on Arlong and what's happening to this island and its people. Also, Arlong has sent you to take the beli's that Nami has been saving for the past 7 years so he could continue to have Nami work for him as she starts over from the beginning to gather the 100 million beli's."

When he noticed that Luffy still kept approaching, he noticed that his men weren't doing anything to stop him. "Men! What are you doing?! Restrain him!" He shouted orders.

None of them made a move which angered Nezumi. He was about to shout orders once more, but all of a sudden to his disbelief and confusion they began to fall to the floor without resistance.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Nezumi thought as he looked around, watching everyone fall unconscious without a seconds notice..

"I'm sorry, but I had to get those guys out of the way so they wont interfere on what I'm going to do to you." Luffy smirked darkly as he cracked his knuckles. "You've messed with the wrong village whiskers."

Cocoyashi village was filled with a loud girlish screams filled with pain for the next five minutes.

"If I find you near this village again! You're dead!" Luffy screamed at the retreating marines who carried their seriously injured Captain.

"Y-You haven't... seen the... last of me!" Nezumi painfully yelled.

"Tch!" Luffy scoffed as the Marine's vanished from eye distance. "Some bastards just never learn." He turned his attention to Nojiko and Genzo who were checking up on Nami, seeing if she's okay.

He smiled as he raised an arm, calling out to the orange haired navigator. "Oi Na-" He didn't finish as he saw Nami bolted down the road, heading towards Arlong park in shock and rage. "-mi."

After Genzo worriedly watch Nami run away, he turned to Luffy, curious on who he is and thankful for his assistance. "Thank you for helping us young man, but may I ask who are you?"

Luffy turned his head to face Genzo before introducing himself. "I'm Mo-" He stopped, remembering that he cant go by that name anymore, at least not yet. "Luffy. I am a friend of Nami's. Well, I'm more of her Captain, but I consider friends more."

"So you're Luffy!" Nojiko jumped in the conversation with interest and excitement. "Nami told me so much about you, she would not shut up!" She babbled about the many things she remember her saying. "In fact-" She leaned in, whispering into his ear. "I think she has a 'crush' on you." She pulled back with a huge smirk.

"Hehe." Luffy chuckled, slightly blushing at what she said. "I don't think she does, but it's nice to know."

Before the topic could further get off hand, Genzo decided to reel them back in. "Okay, enough." He spoke. "You're the person who she was traveling with through these past weeks right?"

Luffy raised a finger. "Well, me and five others. Two of them just joined a short while ago." He explained. "But other than that, yes. I am 'one' of the people she was traveling with. We're pirates by the way."

"Yeah, I can tell." He hummed.

"Nami's a great girl." Luffy continued. "The crew isn't the same without her, all of the times we've laughed and enjoyed being with each other. Even through these bumpy rides we come across and fights we get ourselves into. Sure, we come out at least a bit stronger than before that incident. But our friendship seems to grow stronger as well." He smiled as he crossed his arms.

Thinking of the moments he had in his life with his crew, whether it's the crew now or before all this confusion began. He can feel their bond grow stronger through every battle they come out of. He soon frowned, thinking of all the things his crew went through before they met.

"That's why, I don't like to see my friends sad. Traitor or not, I don't care." He clenched his fist. "Look, I don't care what you guys are going up against. And I don't really want to ask." He lied, he completely knows what they're going up against.

Luffy looked at Genzo straight in the eye before speaking. "I want in."

 _With Lunna_

Lunna sighed as she looked both ways down the path before scratching her head. "Where am I?" She muttered before seeing two figures coming from one direction. She smiled in relief, happy to at least get some directions from these guys. "Oi!" She waved as she ran to them.

Though he further she got the more she came to see that these two people were completely...not human. They looked more...fishy to her. She shrugged it off. Not really caring who they were.

The two weird creatures stopped in front of her when they met. "Say, do you know how to get to Coconut Village?" Lunna asked in the most innocent, dumbly way possible. She soon began to drool as she thought of the sweet, juicy flavor of a coconut.

"Coconut Village?" The creature with a really wide neck and strong arms questioned.

The other creature that seemed to have thick lips that pointed out leaned in to his companion and whispered into his ear. "I think she means Cocoyashi Village Kuroobi."

"Aaaah." Kuroobi muttered as he nodded. "It's down this path." He answered as he pointed down the trail they came from. "But before you leave can I ask you why you wish to go...there...hello?" He looked around, seeing that Lunna has completely vanished. "She's fast." He muttered

"Let's just go. Arlong must be waiting at for us right now."

"Sure Chu, whatever." Kuroobi replied before they continued walking.

 _With Usopp, Zora, Sani, and Gin_

"I spy with my little eye, something green." Gin spoke.

"Grass/Moss heads hair?" Zora and Sani spoke/insulted.

"Why would you say that?" Zora's eye twitched as she glared at Sani.

"Your hair is green. Stop complaining." She replied, returning the glare.

"I wasn't complaining! I was asking why would you say that!" Zora growled

"Didn't I answer the question!"

Gin slowly scooched away from the two before standing next to Usopp. "Do they always do this?"

"Yeeea, I don't know." He shrugged. "But best not get in the way of those two unless you want to be left crippled for a few weeks."

"Noted." Gin muttered as Usopp and him watched the argument escalate rather quickly. The two crew members seemed like they were about to kill each other now.

"Luffy, where are you when we need you." Usopp quietly whimpered.

Gin took notice of Lunna running down the trail. "Lunna's back." He spoke, breaking the tension in the air as they waited for the little red vested girl to come reach them.

As soon as she did, she placed her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. "I thought I was lost."

"About time you came back." Zora spoke as she grabbed her only usable she had.

Lunna ignored her and looked around before speaking. "Where's Luffy?"

"He's not here yet." Sani replied. "I feel that we should go find him, Luffy-kun must be in trouble and is screaming for me to come save him." She began to have really gruesome thoughts on Luffy's condition. What she didn't know was this also caused Lunna to get worried as well, if not as much as her. Then twice the amount.

"We have to go find him!" She almost yelled. Sani immediately agreed to Lunna's suggestion.

Before anyone could speak, Nami came running down the same way Lunna appeared. When she came upon them, she continued running without even taking a second to glance on who she came across.

"What's gotten her all worked up?" Gin wondered.

Usopp rubbed his chin, also curious. "I don't know, something must've happened."

Zora tapped the floor with her sheathed sword gaining the crews attention. "Let's go. Whatever is going on I think we should know about it. Luffy must be over there as well."

No one protested, and one by one they began to follow the foot steps Nami left behind.

 _Back in Cocoyashi Village_

Genzo and Nojiko have just informed the village of the utter betrayal Arlong tried to do to Nami, all the hard work she's done to reach 100 million beli's. Only to have one of his goons, that's also part of the Marines to come and confiscate it themselves. Luckily they did not succeed, but even then. This angered Genzo and Nojiko like no other person has ever done before. So they decided that it was time to fight back, to stand up to Arlong and his greedy crew.

But just as they were about to leave, Nami reached them in time. And tried to have them stop. That they can be patient just for another month or 2 until she actually has the full amount she needs. But no matter how hard she pleaded, they wouldn't listen.

"It's okay Nami." Genzo spoke as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You fought well for our sake. It must've been more painful for you to join 'that' crew, even more when than the cuts you receive. You don't have to fight anymore, let us fight for you." Those were his only words before he and the rest of the villagers charged to Arlong Park in rage.

Nami could only stand their, completely and utterly useless. Not knowing what to do at all...She lost. Heh, she fucking lost everything. First it was bellemere, then the crew that made her happy, and now she is about to lose the village and everyone she's ever loved. Why does this all happen to her. Her eyes trailed down to the mark on her shoulder that represented Arlong. The way it presented itself on her skin, disgusted, and angered, and tormented her to no end.

"Arlong." She growled as she grabbed her knife and began to repeatedly stab into the mark over and over chanting the fishmans name that created such suffering in her life. "Arlong, Arlong, ARLONG!" She went for another stab, but it was stopped before she could insert the sharpness of the blade back into her flesh.

"It's okay."

Nami looked up, teary eyed and filled with pain to face the man that made her smile in such a long time. "Luffy." She almost choked.

"I'm here." He crouched to her level as he took the knife out of her hand.

"Why the hell are you guys still here!" She tried so hard to keep her strong act together, but it continued to break apart each second. "I told you guys to leave this island! You don't know anything of what's going on here! You don't know what's happening! Or what we've been through! Just go away!" She shoved him off of her.

"Go away dammit!" She shoved him again. "Get out of here and don't come back!" Her shoves continued to get weaker and weaker until she could only just lean into his chest and sob.

Luffy wrapped his arms around his crying Navigator, and it pained him so much to see her go through this once more through his eyes. He promised to never let her cry ever again, but look what's happening now. He failed.

"I know what you're going through." He spoke in the most comforting way he could do. "I know what you've been through. And I know what you're going to go through in the near future." He sighed. "I know so much about you Nami. Even more than you probably know of yourself."

"W-What am I then?" She choked.

He smiled. "You're going to be the best damn Navigator there's ever been. That's what."

"...Luffy." She whimpered. "Help me, please."

"Damn right I will." He spoke in such determination.

He noticed that Nami still had his hat that he gave to her back at Baratie and couldn't help but smile. It dangled behind her neck, just hanged their quietly. "It really suits her." He thought before he grabbed the hat from behind her neck and placed it once more on her head. "Keep that hat safe for me, I'll come back. And I expect it to be in great condition. You here me?"

Nami could only nod in response. She's afraid that if she speaks again, she'll sob all over Luffy's shirt once more.

Luffy stood, and he noticed that he still carried the bloodied knife Nami used to stab her shoulder with. He clutched it in his grasp before turning around. Already knowing that his crew was back their. "We're going." He ordered.

"Hai!" They all spoke at the same time as they made their way to Arlong park.

As they began their walk, Luffy spoke once more. "You guys can take out any fishman around you. I don't care who it is, but guys..." He looked down at the bloodied knife he had clutched in his grasp. He turned his head slightly to look at Nami who kneeled on the ground helpless as she held his hat. He tucked the knife in his sleeve before speaking.

"Leave Arlong to me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!  
** **Now before you say it! I am so very sorry for the long wait everyone! But lets just say the life of an adult is finally catching up to me. My god, throughout these past three or four months just took so much time away from my writing. I don't even know how some adults have time to write on this website, it's just. Oh my god! I am really, so damn sorry for this late update guys. And as much as it sucks for you. But updates might come slow from now on. Well, that's until I can be relieved by some of these responsibilities I have to take care of. Yeah, once again. I'm sorry. Updates will come slow from now on...yeah. :/**

 **But besides all that! Tell me what your thoughts are! I know some parts may seem a bit rushed, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. How was this chapter? Rate from 1 to 10? Any thoughts you might think that will happen in the future? Will Nami end up with Luffy first or Lunna? Or would it be the obsessive Sani? Let me know down in the review section!**

 **Thank you guys so much for your support! It really means a lot to me guys! :D**

 **And as always! I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and back with a new chapter for My Other Self! As we all know, questions first, story later.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright!**

 **Q: Will Sabo have any role in this story?**

 **A: Yes he will, don't ask what role because I will not be saying. :p**

 **Q: When am I going to reveal Luffy's past? And is Hancock going to be in the harem**

 **A: Luffy's past wont be revealed in awhile, I'm sorry but it will take time. Until I deem that it's the right time to unfold the entire cookie. For Hancock, well. To be honest with you guys, I've never gotten attached to Hancock as much. I don't really care for her or her character at all. But I will add her to the harem if people really want her in. So right now, the answer is maybe.**

 **Q: Can you make Luffy's crew still be alive and meet him in Alabasta in secret while spying on the government?**

 **A: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh, I don't know. I mean, I like the whole idea of his crew still alive. But I think it might kill the story a bit...or a lot. We'll see, but don't get your hopes up.**

 **Q: Will Luffy love a specific one in the harem? Or will he love all of them equally.**

 **A: Most likely everyone will be equal. It depends on how I unwrap the story.**

 **(This question will be cut down a lot because it's long and has explanation to why...well you'll find out.)**

 **Q: I thought it would be interesting to have Luffy lose his fruit. He has reached the peak of his power and development. This will force him to change as a whole, not only for combat development, but most importantly character. It would be like losing a piece of himself. Plus he could get a cool new fruit.**

 **A: Yes, you're right. Luffy losing his fruit would leave much room for combat and character development. What I don't like is him having a different fruit. I don't know why, but I've always get really annoyed and bother when I see Luffy have a fruit that's not the Gumo Gumo no Mi. It's just something I don't like to see. :/ It's my opinion though. Luffy might lose his fruit, but if he does. I wont give him another fruit. He'll be more hand to hand combat, and maybe sometimes use a weapon like a staff or a sword. I've always seen Luffy as a Hand to Hand combat fighter. Sure he had the Gumo Gumo no Mi, but he still used his fist with that devil fruit.**

 **ALL OTHER QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED AT THE END OF THIS STORY SINCE THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS GETTING TOO LONG! ...HOPEFULLY I DONT FORGET!**

 **Alright! blah, blah, blah.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Johnny and Yosaku sat in front of a door, all beaten, bloodied, and bruised as they blocked the path of an angry mob who wanted to barge in and fight Arlong and his crew.

"What are you two doing!" Yelled a civilian. "Let us through!"

"Sorry, but we can't do that." Johnny casually spoke as he sat, hands crossed.

"As you can see by our condition, me and my partner tried to take on Arlong and his crew after figuring out the truth of Nami-Neechan. But we're absolutely no match for those fishmen." Yosaku added

The mob quieted down a bit, eager to hear what they have to say.

"If you guys go past this gate now, you'll be smacked around and left for dead like a bunch of stray dogs." Johnny's eye twitched. "That's why we're waiting for 'those' guys."

"Those guys?" Genzo questioned, wondering who they were speaking about.

"Yes." Yosaku decided to speak for him. "Those guys, they're a group of monsters with unbelievable strength, especially there Captain."

"Who are you speaking about?" Genzo demanded for answers.

"Be patient." Johnny stopped him. "If those guys can't take down Arlong, then you're all doomed. They're our only hope." Johnny looked up and past the mob to see 6 familiar figures walking down the trail.

Johnny smirked. "Looks like they've arrived."

Genzo recognized the one male in the crowd that helped them earlier when the Marines tried to confiscate all of the money Nami stole. Nojiko however knew them all.

"Gen-san. All those people are Nami's companions." She pointed out.

As the 6 grew closer, there was only one word Luffy needed to say in order the mob step aside. "Move."

 _Inside Arlong Park_

"Shahahahahah!" Arlong laughed along with his crew.

"So Arlong. Who do you think were those two weaklings that came in trying to kill you? You think they're with Roronoa?"

"Nah." Arlong scoffed. "They're too weak to be friends of hers. They're not even worth killing!"

The crew burst out in laughter once more, making fun of the human race and how useless they all are. They were silenced when the door blew up sending rubble across the floor. This, however, did not make Arlong happy, not one bit.

"So." A human took a step forward. "Which one of you is Arlong?" The person spoke, shortly followed by knuckles cracking.

Arlong stared emotionlessly for a few seconds before smiling. "That would be me."

Luffy looked at Arlong before making his way over to him.

Two of his fishmen came in front of Luffy in order to block his path. "Now hold up there you little human. You-"

"Shut up." He muttered as they both fell unconscious out of nowhere.

"What the?!" Kuroobi watched in slightly wide eyes as he witnessed two of his their men get taken down, and this person didn't lay a finger on them.

"Arlong." He spoke. "Let me handle him."

"No, it's fine." He spoke as he gestured for him to move aside. "This human has caught my interest."

Kuroobi hesitantly moved to the side as he watched the boy approach him.

"So." Arlong spoke as the boy now stood in front of him. "Who are-"

He didn't say another word when he was blown off of his chair into the wall with a single punch.

"That was for Nami. And all of the other people you hurt you bastard." Luffy growled, his eyes reflecting so much anger on what this fish man has done to so many innocent lives. So much pain he's caused to the men, women, children, but most of all to Nami.

"Arlong!" His crew shouted as they began rushing to their downed leader.

Luffy turned back, his anger still burning brightly as he spoke. "Now!"

The fish men who were approaching Arlong were suddenly intercepted by Luffy's crew. Most of them being blown back, while the one's who were the strongest of the crew held their ground.

"Ne, Luffy! I thought I was going to be the one kicking his ass!" Lunna whined as she turned to her counterpart.

"You'll get your chance Lunna." He replied as he made his way to Arlong himself, happy that no one was trying to get in his way.

Arlong slowly, and a bit shakily raised himself from the rubble that he collided upon, but was unable to get up when Luffy appeared in front of him, stomping his foot down on his chest and held it there. The hit made him cough a bit of saliva before he regained his composure.

"So." Luffy spoke as he stared into the giant fish mans eyes. "You're the little fish terrorizing island?"

"How dare you!" Arlong managed to groan. "I'll have your h-head for this you puny *Cough* human!"

"Now, lets not get feisty here. I've got a fish bowl back on my ship with your name on it, so unless you'd want to be a slave on my ship." He lifted his leg up a bit. "I suggest you shut your trap!" He stomped his foot down once more, crushing some of his ribs.

Lunna blinked as he whispered to Zora. "We have a fish bowl on the ship?"

The green haired swordswoman face palmed herself at Lunna's stupidity. "No, he was just trying to scare him."

"Aw." Lunna deflated at the response. "I wanted to fill it with fishies." She pouted.

Kuroobi, Chu, and Hachtan stood against the four straw hats that kept them from reaching their leader. The straw hats stood in battle ready positions, waiting if the three would try something. Luffy asked them to keep the other fish men off him for awhile as he speaks with Arlong.

"Three of them huh?" Gin muttered as he waved his iron ball tonfa's. "But there's five of us, so we clearly out number them.

"Don't get overconfident Gin." Sani spoke as she lit a cigarette. "We don't know what these three are capable of. And if what I heard about the fish men is true, then they're dangerous to go up against. Usopp, since you're a long ranged fighter, I suggest you get somewhere high."

...

"...Usopp?" Sani turned left and right to see that the long nosed sniper wasn't with them. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know." Zora shrugged, not really caring. "Just more action for me."

"Damn long nose." Sani groaned in annoyance. Just as she finished her sentence, they heard a crack coming from the three fish men. The four straw hats took notice, that one of the fish men with rather...big lips. Was just hit on the head with a raw egg, splattering the yolk all over his head.

Lunna giggled at the site, thinking that it was hilarious.

"Uh, Chu." Kuroobi spoke, pointing at Chu's head.

"I know...Kuroobi." Chu's eye twitched in annoyance as he realized some people were giggling at him, including a few of his crew members.

He turned his face towards the direction the flying egg came from, only to have another splatter on his face. The laughter grew harder as he wiped the yolk off his face growling. His eye's caught a long nosed human standing on a wall with a slingshot.

'You." He growled as he began chasing the human.

"Distraction success!" Usopp yelped in fear before he sprinted the other direction with Chu right on his tail.

"Get back here dammit!"

"Captain Usopp fears nothing!" Was his only response.

"Go Usopp!" Lunna cheered for her friend.

All attention on the fleeing sniper was interrupted by Luffy as he kicked Arlong, making him tumble towards his Crew. The injured fish man stopped his movement in front of the four straw hats, laying in pain.

"He's all yours Lunna." Luffy spoke as he made his way towards a door that lead inside the huge building in Arlong Park.

"Where are you going?" Lunna asked, slightly tilting her head in curiosity.

"To destroy a room." Was his only reply.

Arlongs eyes rapidly focused on Luffy in shock and rage when he heard what he said. "Don't you dare touch that room!" He roared as he stood up and launched himself at Luffy. "Shark on Tooth!" He widened his jaw, displaying the sharpness of his teeth that he was going to use to tear the straw hat captain to shreds.

"Hey!" Lunna yelled in anger and jealousy. "You're mine!" She stretched her right arm, grabbing onto Arlongs leg. But she wasn't prepared for the amount of speed he used to launch himself at Luffy and was pulled with him. "Woooo-" She yelled in surprise.

Luffy sighed as he witness Lunna's strength fail compared to the speed on Arlongs launch. "I can't believe I survived back then." He thought as he raised his right arm forward.

"Get shredded boy!" Arlong roared as the distance closed quickly.

Luffy caught Arlong on his forehead, stopping him inches from touching him.

"What?!" Almost everyone thought, including Arlong who didn't think he would stop him.

Luffy picked his nose for a second before flicking his booger inside Arlong's exposed mouth. "Tell me how this tastes." He spoke before slamming him down. But he failed to notice that Lunna was still flying towards him and rammed into him, making him fall over with the girl once more.

"Ow, that hurt." Lunna rubbed her head. "But it was fun." She smiled. She looked around for a second, wondering where'd the fish man go? No forget him, where did Luffy go? "Luffy?" She spoke.

"fo-wn vere!" She felt muttering right under her...ahem, private area that felt rather nice to her. She looked down to see Luffy looking at her with a 'really?' look.

"Oh, Luffy!" She smiled. "There you are, how'd you get down there?"

"Vgust vet off!" He spoke again, sending another wonderful vibration through her body.

"Hehe, okay. Whatever you're doing down there it feels nice." She smiled, what she never knew is that she began straddling her hips.

Back with the other three straw hat members, Zora couldn't help but twitch her right eye in annoyance. "Really? Out of all the times, it had to be now?" She hissed as she clutched her blades.

"Z-Zora!" Gin grunted. "H-Help me."

Zora turned around to see Gin trying to hold back Sani from going over and murdering Lunna, and by seeing his progress. He's losing, badly.

Sani's eyes burned in anger as she was muttering a million words per minute on what she was going to do to Lunna for throwing herself on Luffy like that.

"Only I can ride his face like that." Was what Zora caught Sani saying.

"She's really head over heels for him." She thought, wondering to herself why the hell she joined this crew in the first place.

Luffy who continued to lay there while being suffocated between Lunna's thighs, soon widened his eyes when he felt his hormones finally kicking in and a certain stick slowly rising. He pushed Lunna off him immediately before it could get worse. He then shook his head trying to forget what happened, but one thing he won't forget is her...her smell.

Lunna pouted when she realized she couldn't have sense that feeling anymore. "Muuuu, you're no fun Luffy."

Luffy just shook his head before getting up. "Just, just take down Arlong." Was his only answer.

Hatchan looked at Kuroobi, worried before speaking. "Ne, Kuroobi-san. I think Arlong needs help!"

"Of course he does!" He replied. "Call Mohmoo over here, he'll swallow them up and be done with it."

"Good idea!" He gave a thumbs up as he made his way to the open water.

Gin noticed Hatchan moving away from the area before speaking. "Oi, where is he going?"

"Eh?" Sani muttered as she looked at the supposedly fleeing octopus. "How should I know? It looks like he's running. Just let him be. Less trouble for us."

Gin nodded before looking back at Hatchan, not feeling entirely convinced.

"Mohmoo!" Hatchan yelled, calling out to their giant friend.

After a few seconds, something could be seen heading towards Arlong Park in high speed.

"There you are!" Hatchan thought with a smirk.

Gin noticed the approaching creature under the water. "Something's coming." He spoke, preparing his tonfa's for battle.

Sani and Zora stayed quiet, waiting for whatever was there to reveal itself.

Luffy and Lunna also noticed this and stared to see what would happen. "Mohmoo's back huh?" Luffy thought, feeling guilty that the giant fish cow was being used for Arlong and his needs. He took a step forward, towards the open water that the beast was now rising up out of.

"Mohmoo!" Hatchan spoke in a commanding/friendly tone. "Get rid of these intruders!"

Mohmoo looked to see who he was suppose to take down, only to freeze up when he saw four familiar faces.

"Oh, it's Mr. Cow again!" Lunna smiled as she waved. "Hi cow!"

"Tch, it's back for more huh?" Sani muttered.

Zora raised an eyebrow at Sani. "You know this thing?" She recieved a nod from the blonde chef.

"Yeah, it was hungry and smelled our food. Things happened, Luffy-kun somehow tamed it and he had it drag us here." She looked at Zora. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No, I don't." She replied.

"Figures, it's still hard for me to believe as well."

Mohmoo who was still frozen soon snapped out of it before shaking his head. "MmMm." He groaned before turning around, swimming back to open water.

"Mohmoo." Arlong spoke, causing the beast to freeze. "Now, I don't mind you leaving. But if you do, know that you will be dealt with after all of this has been cleared."

Mohmoo began sweating nervously on the possible outcomes Arlong could do to him. So taking the option he will most likely survive, he turned around and swung himself down on the closest person that was near him. Which was someone who was also coming towards him. As if timed slowed down, the beast stopped in his tracks after having that chilling feeling of absolute dominance rush through him again. The human under him, was certainly a man he should not harm under any circumstances.

"It's okay Mohmoo." The person spoke, making that chilling feeling go away, replacing it with warmth and safety. "You don't have to be mistreated anymore."

Luffy smiled as he made eye contact with the beast, he reached his arm out and pet it's nose. "There, there. I won't hurt you." He whispered something in the beasts ear, causing it to tear up a bit.

Mohmoo nodded before diving back into the water, heading away from Cocoyashi village, the place he was kept for a long time.

Luffy turned around, a warm smile attached on his face as he walked back to his destination.

"What did you say?" Gin spoke, curious on how he got it to leave.

Luffy chuckled as he continued. "Let's just say that we'll have a new member pretty soon." When he got to the door, he looked back at the scene that manifested in front of him and couldn't help but have a short vision of his, and his 'original' crews fight against Arlong and his goons.

He turned away, unwilling to bear the sight of his previous life before continuing in the building, up the stairs and through the halls that lead to the certain specific area he wanted to destroy. He suddenly leaned his arm against the wall, feeling dizzy while his thoughts began running through memories he's never recognized. as if someone was trying to show him something. He slightly nudged himself off the wall to continue on his way, but he could only take three more steps before leaning against the structure once more.

"Why am I feeling so weak?" He thought as he suddenly began breathing heavily. He fell on one knee staring at the ground before looking straight ahead, down the hall. He saw a faint outline of a figure running down the hall towards him. He braced himself, thinking it was a fish man that went after him. But the figure stopped right in front of him and stared at him as if it was scared, and in a hurry.

"Luffy!" An echoing yell of worry escaped its vocal cords. "Get up, come on. We have to go!"

 **(These visions that pop up, just to let you know they'll have an echoing, spiritual voice to them. So imagine that.)**

"Who are you?" He muttered before it disappeared from his sight as if it was never there. He shakily stood on his foot once more before continuing down the hall, using the wall as support. The figure appeared once more, but this time there were three of them.

"How's he looking Chopper?" The echoing voices rang through Luffy's ears once more.

"Not good Nami." Chopper replied shakenly afraid of what's happening right now "He's in critical condition, I can't do much when we're being pushed on like this."

"Don't worry." Robin spoke. "Just keep him alive, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, and Usopp will take care of it.

Chopper nodded feeling a bit better knowing how strong the five are, that was until they heard Zoro scream from a distance away that Luffy was unable to see.

"Nami, Robin, Chopper! Get out of there now!"

An explosion burst into the room, destroying the vision and leaving Luffy in an even worse state to make his way down the hall.

"Guys." He coughed as he continued to make his way towards Nami's hell room. "Not again." He thought. "Don't make me see this again." He turned the corner to see that now all eight of his crewmates were standing a distance away, two of them were desperately trying to keep a giant gate shut.

"I-I can't hold much longer!" Usopp groaned as he shoved the wall with everything he had.

"Hang in there long nose, we'll get through this! This will be one of our most super-adventures we'd ever overcome!" Franky shouted.

Everyone else was being bandaged and patched up by Chopper, the poor little guy was moving so fast he couldn't keep up.

"Dammit, you better wake up soon Luffy." Sanji growled, blood covering parts of his face and clothing. "We could really use your help."

"It's too much!" Usopp cried as his strength gave out, and in came bursting in a giant man with lava surrounding him. "Die!" He roared trying to punch his fist through Usopp's chest.

Zoro intervened and deflected the attack, just barely enough time for Usopp to dodge. "Everyone, get out of here now!" He tiredly roared. He couldn't keep up with his opponent after all of his energy was used up. His swords were soon knocked out of his possession leaving him defenseless. "I'm not done yet!" He thought as he charged at the giant man and tackled him through a window.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he went to go after him.

"Zoro." Luffy weakly muttered as he watched the outlines of this moment happen once more.

Nami grabbed Sanji's wrist, halting him. "Sanji we have to go!"

"I won't leave him!" He yelled, struggling to get out of Nami's grasp. "I won't leave that stupid marimo behind!"

"He's gone Sanji! He's gone!" She cried. "There's nothing we can do about it!"

Sanji stopped struggling for a second, letting all resistance go. "I-" He clenched his teeth, as he looked at Nami. Tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. "I won't let him die alone." With that he forcefully removed the Navigators grasp from his wrist and went after his friend. Already knowing in mind that he's dead.

"Sanji!" Nami yelled as Brook picked her up on his shoulder and sprinted the other way, catching up to the rest of the crew.

Luffy fell on both knees this time. His thoughts completely broken on what he saw. "Guys." He thought. "I'm so sorry."

"Mugiwara!"

He heard a scream of blood lust from behind, he turned and saw the man that killed all of his friends. But instead of feeling angry, or enraged like he thought he would be. He only had one feeling flowing through his body.

Fear.

"No, stay away!" He yelled as he stood up and began to weakly but quickly limp the other direction as the man sprinted towards him. "Stay away!" He yelled once more.

The chase went on for about half a minute, the outline of the man caught up and was now on top of him. So Luffy did the only thing he could do. He dived into the nearest room and slammed the door shut behind him before slowly letting himself slide down the door onto his butt. He sat there and did what he never thought he'd be doing in a long time.

He cried.

He cried for how useless he was back when they needed him the most, all of their faith placed on him to get them through another day alive. All of that crashed down when he let them all die.

After about twenty minutes passed of him letting his feelings run free, he looked up and looked around the room, taking notice on where he was.

This was it, this is the room. He stood up and walked over to the desk and picked up a few of the papers that were scattered on it.

"Nami drew all these huh?" Luffy thought, as he sniffed and wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears that still lurked behind.

He looked to his right to see a candle that was still lit, he went over to it and grabbed it before directing it right under one of the papers Nami made. He watched it set on fire and see it turn into ashes on his very hand. He didn't mind the burning feeling when it reached his skin. He rubbed the small trace of ashes on his palm before spilling it on the floor.

"After seeing my friends body's before me, I can't help but try to imagine a smile on their face." He thought. "The smile we all had when we sailed out to find a new island, and the search for an unending adventure filled with excitement. It was a dream come tru...a dream coming true." He began to walk around, lighting every piece of paper on fire.

"But, if I was sent back in time, or, to another world, then. What is my purpose? Was it really to become the Pirate King? To be the wealthiest, strongest, most well known man in the entire seas? All of these questions I now think of, just leads me to a bigger puzzle." He dropped the candle, letting it burn the wood he was stepping on.

"A puzzle I have yet to understand on what it's trying to say, what it's trying to 'show'. I'm not as big as I thought I was." He exited the room, making his way down the hall and down the stairs. "I'm not the strongest, I'm far from that. I'm certainly not the wealthiest, or most well known. I'm not even the happiest. I'm none of these things. I can be the Pirate King, but I can't. I can be the strongest, yet I can't. I'm just a pawn in a giant board game, and once my use has satisfied the world. I'll be tossed aside, just another name to be read on a sheet of paper."

As he came closer to the opening, he heard smashing going on throughout the building which made him smile. "But it doesn't matter. After everyone I met, and everyone who I'll meet again. I've come to notice that they made me bigger, better, stronger. And so I have to them. So if you hurt my friends." He smirked as he smashed his fist on his palm, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll kick your ass!" He thought. At the same time, Lunna roared the same line from somewhere above as a blue fish man was blown down through the building.

 **(Now before any of you say it, yes everyone has fought when we were focusing on Luffy. So everything is pretty much over, any flames just...well, eh. I honestly don't care what you say from now on. I'll just say why on the Authors note)**

Arlong Park began falling apart, for the entire building came crashing in, erasing every last bitter memory that ever happened in there. In the pile of rubble, Luffy popped out having Lunna's arm slung over his shoulder with a smile. "You did good." He thought, as he eye'd the girl sleeping peacefully, which gave her a cute look.

"Luffy!"

He looked up to see his crew running towards him, the people of Cocoyashi right behind them.

He smiled at them, letting them know that they're alright.

"You did it!" Usopp yelled with a smile.

"Haha, no. I didn't do anything." He replied as he looked down at Lunna. "Thank her."

Gin had a smile struggling to keep on his face as he was restricting a certain blonde once more from going crazy. "Y-you did good."

Zora nodded in agreement before turning away, he looked at Luffy in the corner of her eye in interest. "Is it true on what Johnny and Yosaku said?"

"Is, is it true?" One of the Cocoyashi villagers spoke. "He's really gone?" Everyone stayed quiet, staring at one another not knowing what to say.

Luffy broke the silence. "You know, this is the part where you all jump and cheer in happiness that you're now free."

No sooner than that, the entire group threw their weapons in the air and cheered in happiness. "We did it!"

The crew chuckled at the sight of the overexcited villagers. Once things calmed down a little, Luffy handed Lunna to his friends to look after her as he went somewhere private along the shore. He sat their for about half an hour staring at the open ocean.

"You guys." He thought with a sad smile. "Thank you for being with me." He stood up and turned away, making his way back to the cheering. He felt someone give his shoulder a small shove.

"Go get 'em Luffy."

His eyes widened as he turned around, seeing eight people standing there in front of the Thousand Sunny smiling, giving him a nod before they disappeared not a second later.

Luffy chuckled as he reached on the back of his neck, trying to grab a certain hat. "Heh." He smirked. "I guess it's time to get my hat back." With that, he left in search for a certain orange haired Navigator. But not before noticing a Marine Ship making its way to the destruction of Arlong Park. "Not him again." He thought annoyingly as he rushed back.

 _At Arlong Park_

The Straw Hat crew, minus Luffy stood up and gave a wary look at the Marine's that docked. A small platoon exited the ship, and leading them was none other than Nezumi, the rat looking Captain.

"Tch, who are you?" Zora spoke, glaring at the rat.

"Hello, there!" Nezumi greeted. "I'm Marine Captain Nezumi of the 16th branch. For the defeat and downfall of Arlong and his crew, we shall be taking the credit over his defeat and confiscating all he possess under the protection of the World Government."

"What?!" Sani yelled. "You can't do that!"

Nezumi chuckled. "Oh, I believe we can." He ordered his men. "Seize everything that belongs to Arlong."

From the crowd, and orange haired female wearing a straw hat came rushing holding her staff tightly. She surprised Nezumi by her sudden appearance and was smashed across the face.

"That's for ruining Bellemere's Orange grove and trying to shoot Nojiko!" She yelled as she hit him again. in the gut.

Lunna who was awake before anything happened, gathered Nezumi's men and smashed them into the Marine Captain.

"You dare defy the government!" He weakly yelled. "All of you will die for this!" He turned to Lunna. "Especially you! You, monster!"

"Monster?" Luffy's voice rang from from behind the crowd of civilians. They parted, making way for the Captain to easily reach Nezumi. "Listen hear, if you should call anyone a monster. It should be you and your corrupted government." He bit his thumb before blowing into it, enhancing it's size to another level.

The Marine's couldn't help but stare helplessly at the man.

"Now do us all a favor and get out of here!" He threw his fist forward, blasting them all back to their ship.

"...that was a big hand." Usopp pointed out with his jaw dropped.

*Sigh* "I've seen too many things to even be surprised right now." Zora spoke, feeling tired.

"Luffy!" Lunna jumped on him once more and got in his face. "Teach! Me! Everything!"

"Maybe later." He responded as he directed his attention to Nami. Getting Lunna off of him, he approached the Navigator. "So." He smiled.

"..so?" Nami raised an eyebrow confused.

"It's finally over, faster than I thought." He muttered the last part to himself.

Nami smiled before wrapping her arms around Luffy. "Thank you." She spoke, her voice cracking a bit. "Thank you so much Luffy."

Luffy smiled. "Shishishishi." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as he took his hat off her head. "Don't mention it." He placed the hat back on top of him. "Thank's for taking care of my hat for so long."

Nami nodded, her face buried in his chest.

"Nami!" Nojiko shouted as she came running towards her.

"Nojiko?" She pulled away and stared at her approaching sister.

Nojiko pulled her sister into a tight hug, smiling in joy and relief. "It's over! It's finally over." She cheered.

Luffy chuckled at the sight, and couldn't help but leave the two sisters by themselves for now as they enjoyed each others company. "I'll see them later." He thought.

 _Somewhere at a Marine base on a random Island_

"Hello! Helloooo!" Nezumi screamed in his den den mushi.

"Yes? Marine Headquarters." A voice responded.

"This is Marine 16th Battalion Captain Nezumi! Marine code #00733! I have a report to make. There's a two Pirates that wears a Straw Hat named Lunna and Luffy! One Male, and the other Female! The two and their companions are against the World Government. They both are Devil Fruit users, but the male has some monstrous power compared to the other! They were able to crumble Arlong park and defeat the fearsome Arlong and his crew. We must beware of these two! I want to place a high bounty on Straw Hat Luffy and Lunna! I'm sending in their pictures!"

"Got it." The person on the other side responded. "The bounty shall be decided by the higher ups once they review the threat level of these two has been clarified."

"I want them Dead or Alive! You hear me! And make sure they put a high bounty on their head!"

 _Back in Cocoyashi Village_

It has been three days since the collapse of Arlong Park, three days of non-stop partying and celebration throughout the entire island.

Luffy was seen digging through countless of bowls of food, be it rice, beans, salad, or huge drums sticks. He devoured it all, the same with Lunna having her own fill with her own choices of food.

"This is heaven!" Lunna chanted, destroying the plates in front of her.

Luffy burped, his stomach bloated. "Another!" He yelled, slamming a cup of rum on the table as he munched the food in front of him.

"Say, how does it taste anyways?" Lunna asked.

"What, meat?"

"No!" She gave a disgusted look. "Ew, I mean rum. I never tried it."

"It taste very close whiskey or scotch. Not exactly though, there's all different type of rum. Some are sweeter, some are funkier, some are woodier, and some just taste bad." He replied, a small blush was forming across his face telling that he was beginning to get drunk.

"Sounds nasty, yet interesting." She spoke.

"Hehe, yup!" He hiccuped as he continued eating. "I'm going to go find Nami." He spoke, getting up and leaving. But not before grabbing another bottle of rum.

Luffy came by a small little alley with a bench, and there he saw Zora and Sani speaking together. "Oi!" He called out, gaining the two girls attention. "How are you enjoying the party so far?"

Zora scoffed in amusement. "Heh, I can't believe this party has been going on for three days."

"Haha, I know right." Luffy replied. "So, how is your wound doing?"

"It's doing fine, with enough food and rest I'll be back in shape in no time." Zora smiled, but stopped when she remembered the fight with Hawk-Eyes, which also brought her thoughts to Luffy and what Yosaku and Johnny said about him. "Is it really true, or were they hallucinating?" She thought, she shook her head. "I'll talk to him in private about it."

Sani, who kept quiet throughout the entire conversation was observing Luffy's face and couldn't help but notice that he was a bit drunk. This caused her smirk, thinking of a way to have some 'fun' tonight.

She stood up, and approached him. "Say Luffy, I was-woah!" She faked her trip and threw herself on Luffy, making the two of them fall to the floor with her on top of him.

"Woah, you alright Sani?" Luffy asked, also caught by surprised by the sudden fall.

"Y-yeah, just wasn't expecting tha-ow." She clutched her breast.

"You're hurt." He spoke, but noticed that it was located on her breast. "B-but I think you're fine, it may be just a small scratch."

"I don't think it is." She spoke, pushing her breast up. "Can you look at them for me, I would but I feel a bit dizzy."

"What are you talking about?" He blushed a bit. "You're fine."

"Please Luffy?" She looked up at him with a pleading and vulnerable look, which made things worse for Luffy since his hormones kicked in at the sight. She pushed her breast up against his chest, revealing a huge amount of cleavage. "Just squeeze them a bit." In her head right now, she high five'd herself.

Zora noticed Sani's movements on Luffy. "She wants to bed him." She thought as she sighed, feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable at the sight. Not by disgust, but by feelings.

Lunna popped out of the crowd. "Hey guys!" She shouted. "I was looking for you all.

Luffy sighed in relief, thankful for Lunna's perfect timing. Sani was annoyed that she was interrupted. And Zora, well she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that they didn't do it.

"Oi, Lunna!" Luffy smiled. "What's up?"

"I just saw someone eating this tasty melon, I think they said it was the Namu-Hamu Melon or something like that. But it looks soooooo good! Luffy come with me, we must hunt this tasty treat down!" She childishly jumped around.

"S-sure." He replied. "Anything to get out of this moment."

"Yes!" Lunna fist pumped the air. "Let's go!" She grabbed on to Luffy's hand and pulled him with her.

Sani growled. "Damn bitch!"

Zora chuckled, getting the blondes attention.

"What're you laughing at?!"

"Your failed attempt to have sex with Luffy, that's what." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I bet you would tap that ass if you had the chance." She replied.

"Heh, I'm not too interested in a relationship right now Sani. So I don't think so."

"Who said anything about a relationship." She smirked, making Zora freeze up. "So you DO like him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She narrowed her eyes, looking away from the blonde.

"Hehe, sure thing Marimo. Just stay out of my way on trying to woo him, and I'll stay out of yours." She turned and left, leaving Zora in an emotional mess.

"Like him? Pfft, no way." She thought as she sat down once more. "Anyone, but Luffy. There's nothing special about him anyways." She closed her eyes and fell asleep on the chair, her dreams filled with a certain Straw Hat man.

 _Somewhere on a cliff_

After searching for hours, Luffy lost Lunna in the crowd. And was now wandering randomly outside the party. He came to a cliff where he saw Genzo standing in front of a grave he could only assume was Bellemere's.

"So this is where she was buried?" He spoke, walking up to a slightly startled Genzo.

"Yes." He replied. "She was a strong woman indeed, Nami and Nojiko loved her dearly. With every last spec."

Luffy nodded. "I won't doubt that."

The two stood in silence for awhile, enjoying the cool windy breeze and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

"Hey kid." Genzo spoke. "I know that Nami is going to be sailing with you all on a dangerous journey. As much as I object to her decision, I can't stop her. No one here can." He turned to Luffy, a serious side taking over him. "Don't you ever ta-"

"It's okay, I won't take her smile away." He replied. "She deserves so much more than that smile anyways, everyone that I made friends with. They deserve better. I'll give them that."

Genzo nodded. "Thanks for understanding kid."

"No need to thank me, I would do the same if I was in your shoes." He smiled. "Say, Genzo. You know where Nami is?"

"I believe she's at home. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to see if she's alright. If she's at home, then I don't need to bother." He sighed in relief. "Thanks old man, I'll see ya around."

Genzo twitched. "I'm not an old man!" He turned around, only to see no one there. "Huh. He's fast."

 _At Nami's house_

Luffy walked up to the front door, knocking it twice before opening it. "Nami?" He called out in a low tone, but not a whisper. "You here?"

"Luffy?" Nami came out. "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't see you at all at the party, so you had me worried."

Nami nodded, rubbing her right arm a bit. "I see, well sorry for worrying you."

"Hehe, it's fine." He replied, noticing the tattoo on her shoulder. "So you got another mark huh?" He spoke.

"Yeah, it was mainly to cover up my scar." She replied, feeling embarrassed.

"It looks nice. Suits your figure."

"Hehe, thanks." She went and sat down on the table. "Come, sit. We can chat as long as you want."

Luffy nodded, sitting down on the chair next to her. "Thanks, I won't be here for long though." He informed, slightly saddening her.

"I see." She looked down, twiddling her fingers around.

Luffy noticed a frame on the edge of the counter, and couldn't help but go and pick it up.

"Is this your mom?" He spoke, receiving a nod from Nami.

"Yes, she was a very beautiful woman." She smiled sadly. "Always taking care of me and Nojiko, even at the most hardest times. I do miss her greatly."

"Well, she did a fine job raising you into the beautiful woman you are today." He smiled., which made Nami blush a bit as she looked at her lap. "If only I could've met her, I would've thanked her for letting you be apart of our crew." He set the picture down and sighed.

"Luffy."

He turned around. "What is it-"

Nami stood on her toes and kissed him, shutting his mouth from speaking widened his eyes, completely taken off guard by his navigators forwardness. He knew, that this girl was not the Nami he once knew, not by a long shot. But he couldn't help but have a rush in of all the feelings he's built with her. All the good and bad times, the funny and serious moments. He could only wrap his arms around her and kiss back, which he noticed made Nami relax a bit knowing that he wasn't pushing her away. It soon began to heat up when they began to intensely tongue kiss each other, as Luffy picked her up, she began straddling herself on him from this action. He carried her to her room, shutting the door behind them as they took away each others night.

 _Next morning_

(Remember what I said! No Lemons, read the summary if you're confused.)

Luffy woke up to the sun hitting his face, he couldn't help but feel weight on top of him. He looked down to see Nami, both he and her as naked as one can be. At first, he began to panic. Wondering what she would say when she wakes up to this, but he calmed down remembering what happened last night. And the experience the two shared together.

"Oh my, we actually did it." He got up, put on his clothes and left the building.

But not before cleaning up whatever mess they made last night, he didn't want this to be revealed just yet. So he'll keep quiet for now, and act like nothing has ever happened. He felt guilty keeping this to himself, letting Nami wake up alone, thinking that everything was just a dream and nothing happened. As much as it pains him to do this, he'll just have to wait it out for now.

 _Later on that day_

The Going Merry was being loaded up with supplies that would last them a few weeks out at sea until landing on another island.

"Alright, this is the last one!" Zora spoke as she handed a box to Usopp.

"Now that we're all stocked up on supplies, we'll be fine for a few weeks." Sani spoke.

"Aaah, this was great. I know that we've been here for about 4 days, but I feel that I've made so many memories in a lifetime here." Usopp smiled.

Gin nodded, sitting on one of the barrels spinning one of his tonfa's. "It was fun while it lasted, but lets get going. I have a feeling that i'll last longer in the Grand Line with you guys around."

"Oi, does anyone know where Nami is?" Lunna asked, hanging upside down on the ledge.

"I haven't seen her at all...maybe she's not coming." Zora answered.

"Yeah, now that you say it. Since she doesn't have a reason to go out to sea anymore. She shouldn't have a reason to go with us." Gin agreed

Sani nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She spoke before muttering to herself. "One less bitch to worry about stealing my Luffy-kun."

Lunna looked at Luffy who sat quietly on the ledge. "You have an idea where she is Luffy?"

...

"Luffy?"

Luffy blinked. "Oh, what did you say? I was just thinking of something."

"It's nothing." Lunna replied as she sat up and walked towards him. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

As time went on, the crew and the villagers were wondering where Nami was, and why she was absent.

"Where is Nami?"

The villagers began to speak amongst one another.

"I haven't seen her at all this morning."

"I hope she's okay."

A few minutes passed, and a certain orange haired navigator was seen coming towards the docks.

"There she is!" Lunna smiled, pointing out towards their Navigator.

"Shit." Sani muttered.

"Start the ship!" She yelled, confusing the crew and the people for a second.

"Alright, you heard her!" Luffy ordered. "Release the sails and pull up the anchor!"

"Eh, does she plan to leave without hearing our words of gratitude for her help?"

Nami began sprinting towards the ship in full speed.

"Nami, what you're doing is extremely disrespectful!" Genzo shouted, but fell on deaf's ear as she continued to dodge and weave through the crowd swiftly. "Nami!" He shouted once more. She jumped from the dock, onto the ships railing, just barely making it.

"You sure you want this Nami?" Usopp questioned.

Nami didn't answer, instead she pulled up her shirt half way up, allowing the wallets she stole to drop down.

From the island, the people began searching themselves after seeing the scene that took place in front of them. They soon began cursing at her.

"You thief!"

"That's my wallet!"

"You bad girl!

It was soon replaced by screams of sadness and farewells.

"See you guy!"

"Take care of yourself!"

"We're going to miss you!"

Genzo lightly chuckled. "That brat, always finding a way to get under my skin." He sighed before looking around. "Hey, where's Nojiko?"

 _Back on the ship_

"Tch, she never changes." Zora's eye twitched as she stared at Nami who counted the money she stole in happiness.

"Shishishishi." Luffy chuckled. "That's Nami for you."

"Oh yeah, Luffy." Nami spoke. "Were you by any chance at my house last night?"

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "No, I wasn't. Why'd you ask?" He lied through his teeth, but the tone and the facial expression covered it perfectly.

"No reason." She replied, as she sadly thought to herself. "So it was a dream."

Usopp stretched his arms. "Well, it's been a long day! I'm going to grab a snack." He left the front of the ship, in search for some food.

"So, where are we headed to next?" Gin questioned, looking at Lunna and Luffy since these two seem to be the head of the crew.

"Wherever the wind takes us." Lunna smiled.

Before anything else could be said, they heard Usopp scream in shock. "W-What the hell are you doing here?!"

The crew came rushing in, bursting through the doors to see what was wrong.

"Usopp! Are you alright. What happene-" They were greeted by a woman who was smiling at them from the table.

Nami's eyes widened, completely taken off guard by her presence here. "Nojiko?!"

Nojiko smiled at them and waved. "Yo!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hold up! Before anything! Lets get all of these questions out of the way! HERE WE GO!**

 **Q: Why did I have to put the 2 gender bended characters so close together.**

 **A: Well, it was the votes that happened. I could've made each chapter longer, but I wanted to get things out of the way. No real answer, it was just my personal preference.**

 **Q: When using quotation marks for thoughts, try to use apostrophes so it wont be completely confusing.**

 **A: This is not really a question, but I made it one. XD Lol. But I'll try man, starting next chapter.**

 **Q: Yeaaah boi (girl?)**

 **A: I'm a dude.**

 **Q: Long ass authors notes. (Once again, not a question)**

 **A: My apologies my friend, but I need to inform a lot of things to my readers that read the author notes.**

 **Q: Will Luffy teach Lunna second gear**

 **A: Yes**

 **Q: Will Luffy teach them about Haki soon?**

 **A: No**

 **Q: What will I do when Luffy meets Blackbeard.**

 **A: Now, that's a hard one. And a secret.**

 **Q: Why is Gin part of the Straw Hats now?**

 **A: Well, when Luffy was whispering into Gin's ear about something. He was making a bet, if Lunna beats Don Krieg, he'll have to join him.**

 **Alright! All the questions I have deemed worthy of being answered has been answered! But yeah, sorry for the wait! As for why I skipped all the fighting back with Arlong. The reason is I have nothing new for the characters to show you all, so if I do type it out you'll basically see the same fight as in canon. Which I bet you do not wish to read again. So yeah. When I have something new that the character up their sleeve, then I shall write the fight scene. If not, I skip!**

 **But yeah, thank you guys for your support. I have NO excuse one why I didn't update. All I can say is because I have turned into a lazy fuck recently, and yeah. I just didn't update. Because I am lazy. You guys are lucky, all you have to do is sit and wait for a new chapter to be released. I remember those days, *Sniff* They were good times.**

 **Okay, shut up Animelover! No one cares about your feelings.**

 **Anyways! Thank you guys so much for your continued support! And as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here and BACK with another chapter for My Other Self! As always before we get on with the story, time to answer a few of your reviews!**

 **Q: Okay, I understand Gin being apart of the crew, but why Nojiko?**

 **A: Well, I just sort of felt like adding Nojiko because I may have things planned for her if she joined. Well, hehe. Let me rephrase that, I 'will'. I'd be stupid if I add her without planning her usefulness in the crew.**

 **Q: Can you make Luffy find at least, ONE of his original crew members from his world, or at least make Robin from his world here.**

 **A: Uh, I am not sure. BUT! If any of you have sort of caught on to the little spirits/vision Luffy had back when he was at the coast after the fall of Arlong, I will give you guys more info right now that you will see that more often down the future. The Crew is sort of like, guiding him when he's feeling down or hesitant. Just the sight or feeling of the former crew will boost his motivation and determination back to 100%. But once again, they will not appear often, just when things are screwing with his head.**

 **Q: Will I add Perona to the Harem?**

 **A: I don't know, that's sort of a long way off before we get to that arc. I don't want Luffy to have every woman under his control. Just about five to Ten. The most I can keep up with is most likely seven females.**

 **Q: Hey, can you make Luffy mess with the timeline a little on purpose? Etc, etc, etc.**

 **A: Hehe, I may have a thing or two planned now that you mention it.**

 **This answer is mainly towards Trebeh. Yes, I believe I have shown more favor towards Luffy x Nami in the recent two or three chapters. But it's mainly because of the arc, nothing special that I want to jump the gun to. If it was for example, Lunna or Zora in this situation, he would pay attention to them more than the other girls as well. For now, it was just like a little sense of relieving a bit of feelings he had with his dead Navigator to this one. But it should be slowly going back to normal now.**

 **OKAY! I'LL ANSWER ALL OTHER QUESTIONS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER SINCE THIS IS GETTING A BIT TOO LONG!**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter my lovely Luffy x Genderbent Character fans. :D**

 **...or not, I don't care. You get what you get this time, all other options I will try to make better in the next.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The crew stood in silence as they stared at the two sisters eyeing each other. One with their mouth open in shock and disbelief, and the other smiling in amusement. It stayed quiet for a little while before Nami broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Nojiko chuckled a bit. "Is it wrong to worry about my little sister?"

Nami was taken back a bit by her reply. "N-No it's not! I just don't understand why you're here?"

Nojiko sat up straight. "What other reason would I be here?" She spoke confusing her. She widened her arms with a bright smile across her face. "To join you on your journey of course!"

A few seconds past of dead silence. "WHAT!" Nami and a few others screamed in surprise.

Luffy chuckled when he witnessed the hilarious expressions of utter shock on his Nakamas face.

"Are you serious? She must be joking?" Usopp spoke taking a step back. He fell on his butt as he muttered to himself. "This ship is being overrun by women!"

Sani didn't feel to excited about another female added to the crew. "More competition." She muttered to herself. Already planning on 'accidentally' getting rid of the blue haired woman.

Zora and Gin didn't care at all if she joined or not.

And Lunna jumped in excitement at recruiting more people at such a quick rate. "Sweet!" She cheered. "This crew is getting bigger and bigger by the months!"

Nami shook her head. "No! I object to this decision!" She spoke. "We're turning back and getting you back home before we get too far."

Nojiko got up and wrapped an arm around her little sisters shoulder. "Oh come on Nami, it'll be fun!" She spoke in excitement. She was also looking forward to teasing her for reasons of her own entertainment. "Besides, I don't think you can kick me off. After all, you're not the Captain."

Nami pouted, knowing that she was correct. She turned to Luffy and Lunna, wanting them to do something about her. The only thing she received was Lunna nodding up and down accepting her to the crew. Luffy just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what happens at all.

"Ugh!" She whined. "Fine!"

"Yay!" Nojiko cheered before heading to the door.

Nami raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was headed. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Nojiko smiled as she looked back at her. "To unpack my bags of course. I have to set up to make it seem a bit like home." She left, leaving her sister to wonder how the hell she managed to bring her things on the ship without assistance.

 _A few days later_

It's been almost a week since the downfall of Arlong Park. Not much has happened during then besides calm sailing across the sea, waiting for the next island they'll land on. Two particular Strawhats are seen sneakily working together to get at least one Orange from Nami's Orange grove she kept on the ship.

"Is it clear?" Lunna asked Luffy who was scanning the area for potential threats. "We're clear." Luffy spoke as he looked back at Lunna. "The target is 20 feet away, if we can get a bit closer we should be able to get a few and get out before she notices."

Lunna nodded. Her eyes reflecting the sight of sweet, oranges ready to be picked and eaten. Her mouth watered as the fresh fruit taunted her. She needed it now. "Charge!" She yelled to basically herself as she was the only person that ran.

Luffy watched Lunna in disbelief. "You idiot!" He thought as he tried to grab her collar, but she was too far to reach without him being noticed.

Lunna's eyes sparkled as she was just arms reach away from the Orange. "Yeeees!"

Nami appeared through the leaves brandishing her staff. "Like hell you'll touch them!" She screamed swinging her staff on Lunnas head, making her go face first onto the deck.

Luffy peaked behind the poll as he saw Lunna get taken out by the scary witch that guarded the juiciest fruits available. "Your sacrifice will not be in vane Lunna." he thought as he saluted her for her reckless sacrifice.

"Luffy told me to do it!"

Luffy popped out from behind the poll. "She's a lying bitc-"

 _A few minutes later_

Luffy and Lunna sat in front of Nami who glared at both of them. Both of them having swollen lips and a black eye. "If you guys wanted some, you can just ask before trying to steal them ya know."

"But you said no last time." The two responded simultaneously.

"Because they weren't ready yet!" She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "You know what. I'm not going to lecture you two right now. I'm too stressed to deal with this."

"EHHH!" Someone yelled from the front of the deck alerting the entire crew. Everyone made their way to the front to see Gin holding to papers with a look of shock.

"Oi, Gin? What's with the look." Sani questioned as she, as well as everyone else gathered around the former Krieg member.

"T-The-Y-You two!" He stuttered uncontrollably as he pointed between the paper and the two Straw Hats.

Usopp grabbed the papers away from Gin, curious on what could get him so worked up. He took a quick look at the papers before his jaw dropped to the floor. "What the hell!"

"What is it?" Nojiko questioned, already losing her patience.

Usopp said nothing but held the paper up for the rest to see what it said. Just as Usopp and Gin, they as well couldn't believe what they were seeing. Luffy and Lunna were the only two that were laughing.

 **:Monkey D Lunna, AKA Straw Hat Lunna/Twin Captains, wanted Dead or Alive for 30,000,000 belis:**

 **Description: Lunna is a Devil fruit user that is able to stretch herself at her own will reaching areas where the human body can't reach alone. Not only that, but Lunna is known to take down the notorious Arlong, Don Krieg, and Buggy the Clown of the East Blue. It is believed that she works along side Luffy, another dangerous Pirate. Beware of these two, for they are so far known to Captain a ship together.**

 **:Luffy, AKA Straw Hat Luffy/Twin Captains, wanted Dead or Alive for 90,000,000 belis:**

 **Description: To what we gathered from Captain Nezumi, Straw Hat Luffy is a dangerous man. He managed to take down Nezumi's men with just his presence alone. Nezumi mentioned that he also felt a weird chill go down his spine the moment his men fell, as if it was sparing him from it's wrath. We believe that it may be the use of Conquerors Haki, but we don't have enough proof of this being an actual thing being that the event took place in the East Blue, also the fact that it could be an ability from an Unknown Devil Fruit Luffy may possess. Whatever the case is, Luffy is a dangerous man to be around. Known to be companions with Straw Hat Lunna, the two make a dangerous pair.**

"Hahahaha!" Luffy burst out laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye as he thought to himself. "Thank god my real name is hidden! ...for now at least."

Zora scanned Luffy's poster in interest. "A huge amount!" She rubbed her chin in thought. "This isn't good, we're joining a whole new league now that our Captains are being targeted. I need to get stronger, and fast." She looked at Luffy who was teasing Lunna that he had a bigger bounty than her. "If what Johnny and Yosaku told me is true, then he can help me a lot." She thought back to the time when she was catching up with her friends back at the party in Cocoyashi village.

 _Flashback_

 _Zora was sitting down as she leaned on the wall relaxing as she sipped her drink in peace along with Johnny and Yosaku. The three just finished catching up with each other in life and were now just taking this time to enjoy themselves until they leave._

 _Zora who had her eyes closed popped an eye open a bit when she heard the two Bounty Hunters muttering to each other with concerned looks._

 _"Oi!" She called out. "What's bothering you two so much at a time like this?"_

 _Johnny and Yosaku cringed slightly when they were caught._

 _"Well." Johnny scratched his head as he gave a nervous chuckle. "You see, back at the floating restaurant when you fought Hawk-Eyes and...lost."_

 _Zora's eye twitched as she remember the moment. "Tch, don't remind me of that." She set her cup down. "That was embarrassing."_

 _"No-No-No!" Johnny waved his hand. "That's not what my intentions were! You see, after you were defeated. Lunna got sort of angry and went to attack Hawk-Eyes. Which she failed by getting herself stuck in rubble. But, you see. After that, not even five seconds later...uh."_

 _"Just tell me already." Zora spoke in an uncaring tone._

 _"You see...well...there was-"_

 _"Luffy fought Hawk-Eyes and managed to push him back!" Yosaku yelled before covering his mouth._

 _"Yosaku you idiot!" Johnny spoke bonking him on the head. "That was too fast! Now she's taken by surprise!"_

 _Zora sat still, her eyes staring wide at the floor as she replayed what Yosaku blurted out in her head. "He what?" She thought too herself. "How? I couldn't even touch him!" Her mind sped at a million miles per second. She stood up and stared at the two Bounty Hunters who stopped arguing with each other when they notice her standing over them._

 _"Tell me everything!" She demanded, no room for a debate in her tone._

 _A few minutes of explaining later_

 _Zora rubbed her head, trying to process the information which she couldn't believe. "So you're saying, that when you resurfaced after rescuing me, you saw Luffy with a flaming fist covered in something black, and he punched Hawk-Eye in the gut with unbelievable speed which launched him back into a pile of rubble that engulfed him whole."_

 _The two nodded their heads rapidly._

 _"And he wasn't at all tired or injured by him?"_

 _They nodded rapidly once again._

 _She sighed before falling on her butt. "Why is this so hard to believe?"_

 _"But it's true Zora-Oneechan!" Yosaku replied. "He was so...so monstrous! I couldn't believe what I saw as well. But it's true!"_

 _Johnny nodded, agreeing with his friend. "The scary part was that neither Hawk-Eye nor Luffy seem fazed by that fight. They weren't even breathing heavily! Just what type of people wander the Grandline?!"_

 _Zora crossed her arms still in doubt. "Fine! If what you say of him is true then I b_ elieve you." _She spoke before thinking too herself. "Just who are you Luffy?"_

 _Flashback end_

Zora closed her eyes and sighed too herself. "I'll talk to him about helping me later." She mumbled.

"This is bad!" Gin began to panic. "Really bad! You'll be targeted by stronger, more fearsome people in the world!"

Sani nodded. "That is true. But you sailed along Don Krieg, Gin. I'm sure you already have experience on engaging with bigger threats."

"I have! But this is different!" He yelled.

Nami and Nojiko held onto each other just imagining what type of suicidal adventure they'll be living for the rest of their lives.

"It's been a week since I joined and I'm already starting to doubt this." Nojiko spoke with a tiny bit of fear.

"This is really bad!" Nami whimpered.

Lunna chuckled at the reactions her crew presented to the news. "Shishishishi! You guys are hilarious." She smiled.

"Oi!" Usopp shouted. "This isn't a laughing matter Lunna! We could die in a few days since we're now a target!"

Lunna stuck her tongue out. "I'm not going to die until I become the Pirate Queen, so you can shove those words down your throat!"

As the chatter went back and fourth, Luffy took his time to study the poster that the Marine's took of him. It showed him glaring at the camera with his hat covering his left eye. The scar was the only thing that was visible since it wasn't shadowed. The camera only managed to capture him just below his chest, which also included his scar in the picture. He didn't really mind his picture being different than he remembered, after all he wasn't really being goofy at the moment. Though the only thing that bothered him was how low his bounty now was again. Back at the bottom once again...well his bounty that is, not his strength.

"Alright guys." He spoke, letting his hand fall that carried his poster as he stared at his crew who stopped talking when they heard him speak. "This may seem really crazy and unimaginable to go through right now. After all, with the amount me and Lunna has been placed on our head. We'll no doubt be an upcoming threat to people in the Grand Line. So the thing they'll most likely do is eliminate us before we can progress our strength to an even more monstrous scale."

He noticed that almost everyone either gulped or sweated a bit at what he was saying. If he was himself before, he would be laid back and deal with it when the time comes. But he's not the same as he was. The power in the Grand Line can even bring him to his knees. Especially the four Yonko's. He knows he can take them if it was a battle one by one, but even still he has 50/50 chance of coming out victorious.

He cleared his throat. "Everyone here besides Nami, Nojiko, and Zora who was unconscious at the time has felt the power Hawk-Eyes and I released when we clashed with one another. The best example I can give you of what will come deeper in the Grand Line is that battle, but add it about three to five times more. Neither of us has been fighting to our full potential, not even half of it. Most, well pretty much all of you don't want to hear this at all of what I'm saying. But I don't want you running into something blind. But at the point you are at now, you won't even make it to the New World with what you are."

The crew was dead silent at what Luffy told them, including Lunna who is known to be carefree on almost everything alongside Luffy. Such warning of what could happen has struck them all, giving at least a bit of doubt in their stomach.

"Wait." Nami spoke, confused on something Luffy spoke about. "Hawk-Eye? Who's that?"

Usopp was confused for a second on how Nami didn't know him, but soon remembered that she left Baratie before Hawk-Eye came. "O-Oh, right. You weren't there when it happened." He then proceeded to explain what happened, he shivered remembering the destruction he made with just a single swipe of his sword. "Hawk-Eye is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea that came from the Grand Line, and is also the Strongest Swordsman alive."

"Ehhhh!" Nami yelled! "Why would someone like him be in the East Blue?!"

Sani huffed. "Turns out Don Krieg interrupted his nap, so he destroyed his fleet and pursued him back here to finish him off."

Nami could only awe in amazement as well as her sister. People in the Grand Line are willing to do such destruction just by interrupting their nap, such a scary place. "Wait a minute." She turned to Zora. "Wasn't your dream is to become the best Swordsman, meaning that you had to defeat Hawk-Eye in combat."

Zora nodded, confirming her that it is and will still be her dream.

"She got her ass handed to her though." Sani chuckled. "She couldn't even touch him."

"Eh?" Zora's eye twitched in annoyance as she reached for her blades. "I'd watch your mouth if I was you perverted bitch."

"Bring it broccoli!" Sani growled back getting in her face. "I'll kick your ass even worse than what Hawk-Eye could ever do to you."

The crew decided to ignore the two and continue with their discussion.

"Wow." Nami could only mutter in disbelief. After witnessing how strong Zora was with her swords, only to be told that someone else defeated her with such ease was totally unbelievable. "Just what type of monsters are in the Grand Line?"

Nojiko laid a hand on her sisters shoulder. "Don't worry." She smiled. "I'll be by your side till the end."

Nami smiled, feeling safer that her sister was around. "Thank you Nojiko."

Luffy smiled, seeing that his crew were taking things better than he thought. "We'll be okay this time." He thought, assuring himself over and over that nothing will happen to any of them when he's around.

Gin was sweating nervously of what he could be standing against in the next few days. A deadly figure appeared in his head as he imagined he was fighting it. But he was also losing, badly. "Tch, and he said it'll be three to five times worse when we get deeper and deeper into the Grand Line. At this rate, we'll all be crushed like nuts in a matter of minutes. This is just absolutely impossible." He stopped thinking for a second and began to realize something. He looked at Luffy with a look of shock yet relief as well. He took a step forward, making a loud stomp as he yelled for his Captain.

"Luffy!"

Luffy turned to Gin still smiling. "Ye-"

"You've been to the Grand Line! Haven't you!" He began to shout.

Luffy's smile began to fade away as everyone stared at him curiously. It does make sense after all, he seemed to have so much knowledge on the Grand Line and the people in it.

"You faced all of these obstacles that are now in front of us! Haven't you?!" Gin continued to shout. "Oh this is good, you can tell us everything you know about the Grand Line! Every last detail to help us prepare for ourselves! How far have you been into the Grand Line?! Who have you met and what sort of strength do they have?"

"Gin." Luffy spoke. Perhaps he has let things out a bit too much. The last thing he wants to think of right now is what he remembered. It does seem childish to hold on to such pain, but even then that pain was something much bigger than him.

"Is their anyone else in particular we must know about?!"

"Gin."

"You must've sailed with a group if you gotten so far! Where are they? We can maybe ask them to help us if we come across them!"

Zora stopped arguing with Sani once she noticed that Luffy was having trouble to express himself, as if he was holding something back so hard for them not to see. She can see his body shake, even if it was just a little bit. His hat shadowed his eyes, but she still managed to see a bit of liquid beginning to seep out where his eyes were located at.

"Is he?" She thought, her eyes widening a bit. "Gin!" She shouted. "Enough!"

Gin looked at Zora for a second, confused on what she meant. He turned back too Luffy before noticing the state he was in, and he immediately began to feel a wave of regret rush through him. "Luffy." He spoke. "I-I'm sorry, I probably said something that brought up bad memorie-"

"No." He stopped him from finishing his sentence. "It's alright." He lifted his hat that which showed a small tear that trickled down his cheek. "You guys deserve to at least know a bit of the Grand Line, and my history in there." He cleared his throat. "You're right Gin." He spoke. "I have been in the Grand Line, for nearly a decade actually."

Usopp was taken back by surprised. "A decade?! How did you manage to survive?!"

Luffy let out a small laugh as he smiled. "Like any other Pirate Usopp, a Strong Crew that I could call family. We sailed and conquered many islands that lay before us, defeated even the most dangerous opponents you could ever face. It was a time, of miracles in my life. From Alabasta, to Sky Island, all the way to Dressrosa and so on! I can't even remember how many times I almost died in the last 10 years or less."

His smiled left his face, and his voice began to crack. "And then...I lost...everything. I lost my ship. I lost my Swordsman, my Navigator, my Doctor, my Chef, Musician, Mechanic, Sniper, and Archaeologist! It all happened so fast. Over a stupid ambush that I could've seen if it wasn't for my excitement to finally reach the final island! I lost, I lost the only person I ever loved. I lost my home. The last thing I remember is the body's of all eight of them before me, and then an explosion happened and everything went dark. Next thing you know, I wake up on a ship that so happened to be targeted by Alvida." He grabbed his hat and covered his eyes as he clenched his fist. "I couldn't protect them." He repeated it a few times before he felt someone wrap their arms around his back.

"It's okay." Lunna spoke, burying her face into Luffy's back. "You have us now. I'm not going anywhere."

Usopp smiled as he approached them. "Neither am I." He spoke as he got into the hug.

"Nor I." Zora smiled, following the exact thing Usopp and Lunna did.

One by one everyone got together for a group hug knowing that Luffy needed it now more than ever.

"You guys." He smiled as tears continued to pour out of his eyes. "Thank you."

As time flew by, everybody enjoyed the comfort and love they gave one another. It slowly washed the sadness away and helped everyone get readjusted back into their usual selves, however the mood was destroyed by the presence of the Navy.

"Hey! Stop right there you Pirate scum!" The supposed captain of the ship roared as he had his leg on the railing. The ship he was on was in terrible condition looking like a huge bucket of scrap floating in the water.

"Who the hell is ruining the moment." Sani growled. She was just trying to get closer to her Luffy-kun after the terrible story they told them. It was honestly heart breaking for her to hear. He'll speak with him in private later if he ever does wish to get a little more deeper in the subject, but all she wanted to do right now was to make him feel as if he was the happiest man alive. That is until they were interrupted.

The Captain of the Navy ship gave a cocky grin in confidence and pride. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me, Iron Fist Fullbody."

"...who?" Gin replied confusingly.

Fullbody's eye twitched. "Tch, no matter." He muttered before yelling. "Straw Hat Lunna and Luffy, you are under arrest for being a dangerous threat to the World Government and absolute Justice! Come with me quietly and I promise you will have a swift and painless death." He was responded with silence, which he didn't like a tall. "Fine, have it your way!" He began giving orders to set prepare the cannons.

"This is getting really annoying." Lunna grumbled. "I'll just launch the cannon ball back at them." She prepared herself for the incoming cannon, but stopped when Zora grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, allow me to take care of this." She said as she grabbed her blades. The cannon ball shot and sailed straight towards the green haired woman, but it was sliced in half before it could reach her.

"Awesome!" Lunna and Usopp yelled with there eyes sparkling.

"That was nothing." Zora smirked, taking pride in her ability.

Fullbody was taken back a bit, but quickly recovered from his small shock. "Another! Fire another!" He ordered.

Gin noticed that their was a crack in the cannon. "I probably wouldn't do that." He spoke. but was eager to see the outcome of this. The cannon fired, but blew itself up in the process. "Told ya." He laughed, as well as a few others on the crew. "Always check your cannons before battle."

Fullbody blushed in embarrassment and rage. "Grr, fine. We'll just best you in combat then." He spoke as he took out his sword. "Come on men!" He roared as he jumped on the Going Merry, shortly followed by the others.

Sani took this moment to kick them all off their ship back onto their boat. "Oi, it's not polite to come on board without permission." She narrowed her eyes as she stared at Fullbody.

"Y-You!" He rose his finger in fear. "What the hell is the damn waiter doing here?"

"Unfortunately we're not serving soup today." She continued. "How about a nice, raw, juicy steak?"

Fullbody crawled back onto his ship in fear and fled for his life, not wanting to face this person again.

"That, was an unexpected turn of events." Nojiko claimed as she placed her hand on her hip. "I thought the Marines weren't such...such-"

"Dicks right?" Luffy finished.'

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Their's a lot of things wrong with this world. It's best to live through it to completely understand what's going on instead of reading it through a damn piece of paper." Luffy sighed. "Well, it's over now."

"Luffy." Nami spoke. "We're getting closer and closer to the Grand Line. We will most likely be their within a week or two at this speed."

"Yes, that's true." Luffy agreed. "The only way to get their is through Reverse Mountain, but even that's extremely dangerous to pass through. We can go through the Calm Belt. But it's much more dangerous since that's where all the Sea Kings go to nest. Plus we don't have the necessary equipment cross through it." He muttered the last part to himself.

"I believe we should restock before we enter the Grand Line." Sani suggested. "We don't know how long it'll take to reach the first island."

"Good idea." Nami nodded. "We'll restock at Loguetown which is this island right here." Nami got a map out and pointed at an island. "It's right next to the Grand Line, so we use much resources before we enter. It gives us the best option on getting through the first few weeks."

"The town of beginnings and ends." Zora spoke, remembering the nickname that was given to it.

"The town of beginnings and ends?" Lunna repeated confusingly.

"It's a nickname the island was given." Gin informed Lunna. He hasn't been on Loguetown since Krieg just charged right into the Grand Line without fully restocking. It wouldn't do much use anyways.

"Why's it called that?" She replied.

"Because it's where the Pirate King was born, and the place where he was executed." Zora smirked, a feeling of excitement rushing through her bones.

Luffy chuckled when he saw Lunnas expression. "You wanna go there?"

The female Straw Hat nodded. "Yes, I want to see the place where the Pirate King was born, and the place where he died." She spoke in awe.

"What are we waiting for then?!" Luffy yelled while smiling. "Full Sail towards Loguetown!" He ordered as Lunna begun jumping around in excitement.

 _Later on that night on the Going Merry_

It's close to midnight, and everyone has long been asleep. As always, their was a cool nights breeze flowing through air, pushing against the hoisted up sails of the Ship. However it couldn't move since the anchor was let down, keeping the ship in place.

Luffy sat on the birds nest on top of the ship letting his legs dangle over the edge. His eyes were closed and his breath steady as if he was meditating. Some people may think he was keeping watch for any threats. But he was actually sleeping, a very light sleep that even the smallest sound would immediately wake him up. This is was soon proven when he opened his eyes after hearing footsteps below him.

Luffy spotted Zora walking to the front of the ship scanning the area as if she was searching for someone. Himself being curious on why she would be up on such a time, jumped off the birds nest and landed behind her.

Zora unsheathed one of her blades and swiped behind her after hearing someone landed behind her, but the intruder caught her arm before she could do slice him in half.

"Woah, calm down Zora. It's just me." Luffy spoke, a bit thankful he reacted or else he probably would've been beheaded.

"Luffy?" Zora spoke a bit taken back. "What are you doing out here at this time of the night?"

"I could say the same to you." He replied. "You looked as if you were searching for something, care to tell me what it is? Maybe I can help."

"Nothing! i was just going to start training myself." She replied thinking of a quick lie to say.

"You train at this time of night?" Luffy scoffed with a raised eyebrow. "I don't believe you." He walked past her smiling as he sat on an empty chair. "Come sit with me." he gestured towards the empty chair next to him.

Zora complied with his request and took a seat.

"So, what is it that you're looking for?"

Zora stayed quiet for a second before sighing. "Okay, I went to your guys room, but I only found Usopp and Gin sleeping on their hammocks, yours was empty. So I was walking around seeing where you were." She looked away, a little bit embarrassed.

Luffy nodded, understanding her reason. But he knew it wasn't the only reason she was here. "You wouldn't go into our room unless you wanted to ask or get something." He sat back on his chair crossing his arms. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Luffy sat quietly as he waited for Zoras response.

"Yeah, i did." She crossed her arms leaning back into her seat. "I wanted to know if you could help train me?"

"Sure."

"Come on please! I wa-" Zora paused. "Wait, did you say sure?"

"Yeah, I did." Luffy nodded. "Why so surprised?"

"I - I just wasn't expecting that answer is all." She responded.

Luffy chuckled as he scratched his neck. "I don't mind helping to train anyone at all." He stood up and walked over to the railing of the ship before leaning his arms on it as he stared at the sea that surrounded them at all sides. "But I'm wondering why would you want me to help you? Lunna, Sani, and Gin can help you with that as well. So what makes me so special?"

Zora paused and looked away, not sure how to reply to that anymore. "What makes him so special?' She wondered before saying one thing in mind. "B-Because I heard what happened after Hawk-Eye beat me. You fought him and managed to surprise him. However both of you were unfazed even from the monstrous strength he possess. I was thinking that, if I continued to spar with someone that matched Hawk-Eye. I could become stronger and understand faster on how people at such strength fight so I can find a way to dodge or deflect it."

Luffy smiled. "A nice way to think of it." He complimented. "I'll help you to prepare for what lies ahead. But it won't be easy for you."

"It's fine, I can take it." She confidently spoke.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. So when do you want to start." The sound of Zora unsheathing her blade made him smirk.

"Right now."

Luffy pushed himself off the railing before turning around. "Alright, your first lesson is to land a hit on me. Slicing my clothes doesn't count. Don't hold back even if you feel that you're going to hurt me, I'll be fine. Now..." He stretched himself a bit before smiling. "Show me what you got."

Oh, this is going to be a fun night were the words that flowed through the Straw Hat Captains head.

 _Timeskip, Morning_

Sani yawned as she stretched her arms walking down the ship to get to the kitchen, time to start her morning chore by making breakfast for everyone to eat. She took a pack of cigarettes out before placing one in her mouth before proceeding to try and light it. She looked ahead of her and was greeted by the sight of Luffy leaning on a barrel sleeping, as well as Zora with her head between his neck and shoulder.

She choked a bit at the sight. "Oi!" She yelled at Zora who only shuffled a bit before snuggling deeper into Luffy. She bit her cigarette in half in jealousy before as she prepared to stomp her way towards the green haired woman.

"What's with all the noise?" Usopp yawned, stretching his arms as he stood next to Lunna who was rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness that was still lurking inside.

Lunna spotted Zora and Luffy sleeping together and had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but also a craving to be in the same position Zora was in. "Hey! I wanna join!" She whined as she pouted her lips.

Sani stomped into the kitchen and back with a glass of cold water in her hands before throwing the liquid on Zora. The green haired swords woman jumped as her muscles tensed at the unexpected cold feeling.

"C-C-Cold!" She shivered! She glared at Sani, seeing that she was the one who got her wet. "What the hell was that for?"

Sani turned away, ignoring her as she went to go prepare breakfast. She's satisfied for her small victory, for now at least.

Usopp scratched his nose. "Why were you and Luffy sleeping outside?"

Lunna nodded, curious as well on why they were.

"W-We were just training. Nothing else happened." She surprisingly stuttered before she hesitantly got up and walked away from the sleeping Captain.

With a yawn, Luffy awoke from his slumber stretching his arms and legs before opening his eyes. The sight of three of his crew mates greeted his vision. "Good morning everyone." He tiredly, yet happily spoke. Just as he finished speaking, the rest of the crew emerged from their rooms onto the front of the ship.

"Hey everyone!" Nojiko yawned as Nami trailed shortly behind her, followed by Gin after. "Last night was a little bit noisy."

"Yeah, you're right." Gin agreed rubbing his eyes "I woke up like once or twice because of it. But it didn't sound like anything wrong, so I went back to sleep."

Luffy chuckled a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry if Zora and I were too loud last night."

"What did you two do?" Nami questioned wondering what Zora and Luffy could've been talking about last night. Though she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Zora was with him last night instead of her.

"Zora asked if I could help her train, so I did. It was fun." He chuckled remembering how hard Zora tried to hit him, but he always managed to dodge in the most carefree way.

After awhile, this would surely build her stamina as well as making her strikes faster than before. She'll hopefully be able to land a hit on him by the time they leave Alabasta, it depends on how many training sessions they have as well as the effort she puts into it.

"Really?" Gin surprisingly spoke in interest. "How'd it go?"

"She got destroyed." Was his only reply. He received a smack to the head by the hilt of Zora's blades in annoyance. Usopp's and Gin's giggling didn't make things any better for her.

"Shut up." She muttered.

Gin rubbed his head with a smile. "If you don't mind, can I join you guys as well. I can sure use the extra help." He suggested in a bit of hope.

"Sure, just be prepared to go all out."

Luffy turned to his Navigator before speaking. "Nami, how far are we to Loguetown?"

"Hmm?" She wondered. "If we set sail now, we should be there an hour or two after noon."

"Perfect, we should get going now. Lets raise the anchors and get going. And don't run into the Calm Belt, that's the last place we want to be in."

A yell from Sani informing everyone that breakfast was ready had them all gathered up for their meal for the long day that lay ahead of them.

"...Luffy! Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lunna smiled.

x **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!**

 **Another chapter finished for this story! As you all can tell, the crew will land in Loguetown in the next chapter. So prepare for a bit of excitement in that chapter. We will encounter Smoker, Tashigi, but most importantly! The one and only leader of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon! It may not be much, will I have Luffy exchange a few words with him is totally up to my future self! But yeah, stick around if you ever wish to see more! :D**

 **Now! Before I END this chapter, I will answer the few remaining reviews you guys left me. Here we go!**

 **Q: Add Lemons**

 **A: No (I have my personal reasons)**

 **Q: Will I add any Baroque members?**

 **A: Most likely I will. I was a bit disappointed that such characters didn't get as much screen time as I like.**

 **Q: (More like a suggestion) I would try not to add too many characters because it would be too much to keep up on writing.**

 **A: Yes, I totally agree with you. That's why certain characters will only appear from time to time. For example if I add some of the Baroque Members, they will not stick around with the Straw Hats for long. Maybe a few of them, like one or two. But they will sail along with them on another ship that will either catch up to them, or go on ahead. Basically like starting a small fleet for the time being.**

 **Q: When is Luffy going to tell the crew about his past?**

 **A: Well, I did most of it in this chapter. But what they DON'T know is that the people who died were actually them. (Excluding Gin and Nojiko) That will come out around Alabasta. ...or not.**

 **Q: What happened to Mohmoo?**

 **A: Hehe, you'll see him pretty soon.**

 **Okay, that's it for now! I may missed a few but I just recently woke up and SAW that I haven't written my outro for the chapter. I slapped myself so hard. XD  
Okay, so anyways! Thank you guys so much for ALL of your support! It really means a lot. AND AS ALWAYS! **

**I'll see you, in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE!  
**

 **P.S If you're reading this on the following days, November 24th, Decenmber 25th, December 31st, February 14th, March 17th, April 16th, July 4th, or October 31st!  
**

 **Then Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, Happy Valentine's Day, Happy St Patrick's Day, Happy Easter, Happy Independence Day, and Happy Halloween.**

 **See ya! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK MOTHERFUCKERS HAHAAAAA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Regular intro now)**

 **Hello everybody! Here I am back with another chapter for My Other Self. Now, before I start the story! As always, questions first. But, from now on. If any questions even have the slightest exposure on future events in this story, then I will either A: Ignore the question, or B: PM you the answer if I feel it won't be too much of a spoiler.**

 **Q: When Luffy teaches Lunna second gear, will it be the same as in Canon, or will I drastically change it.**

 **A: It won't be anything new, from what I can see so far, none of that will be different. But, I may come up with something in the future if I think about it.**

 **Q: When is Lunna going to be more aware of her feelings?**

 **A: When I feel the time is right.**

 **That's pretty much it right now, if you haven't seen your question. It most likely means that I will say things that would spoil to others that read this story, which I have done so in the previous chapters sadly. But that stops now. As I said, I will PM you the answer if I feel it's not much of a spoiler**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys!  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Loguetown, the place where the Legendary Pirate King, Gold D. Roger, took his first breath and his last.

The Going Merry was seen off the coast of the island, finally arriving after a few hours of sailing.

Lunna rushed to the front of the ship as she jumped and held on to the head of the Going Merry, smiling brightly as she held onto her hat from being blown away from the wind. Her eyes were filled with such excitement and joy on how far they came, and knowing it would get even more fun when they enter the Grandline just made her shake impatiently.

"We're here!" She yelled, causing everyone to make their way to the front of the Going Merry!

Usopp let out a cheer as he saw Loguetown, while the rest could only smile at the sight of the town.

"Alright, when we land we should restock on supplies before we get going." Nojiko spoke as Nami nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we should." Nami pulled out 800,000 beli's, giving 100,000 beli's to each crew member. "Alright, when we dock. You guys can go look around and buy whatever you want or think we need before we leave."

Sani nodded, knowing that the first place she was going to go was the food market to restock on edibles.

Luffy drooled wondering how many pounds of meat he could buy with 100,000 beli's.

Zora raised an eyebrow before shrugging, looks like she'll have to find two strong swords that'll last her awhile in replacement for the two that broke during her fight with Hawk-Eyes.

The Ship docked, and Lunna immediately jumped off and sped off intending to get to the spot Gold Roger was executed. However, before she could get far Luffy stretched her arm and wrapped himself around her waist a few times, preventing her from continuing forward.

Luffy looked at his crew with a smile. "I'll go with her, knowing Lunna she'll do something reckless." He was soon pulled off the ship by Lunna from her continued effort on speeding off. "See ya!"

Usopp soon hopped off the Going Merry as well. "I'm going to see if I can find some supplies." He waved.

Nami grabbed Nojiko's hand and pulled her with her. "Lets see what fashion they have here Nojiko." She smiled as her eyes sparkled at the possible clothing she could get by 'forcing' a huge discount on almost every store they go to.

Nojiko lightly chuckled wondering what was on her sisters mind. "Sure, but I want to go to a certain store first before we blow your money away." She nervously chuckled.

Sani lit her cigarette as she went to the food market to restock on supplies. "Don't get lost Marimo." She waved at Zora who gave her a look of annoyance.

"Tch, stupid Ero-cook." Zora muttered as she searched for a sword shop.

Gin watched everyone walk away before sighing. "Guess I'll take a walk and buy whatever interests me." He thought.

Lunna continued to run down the streets of Loguetown in search for the execution stage while Luffy held on for dear life.

"Lunnaaa!" He cried. "Slow down!"

Lunna soon came to a stop causing Luffy to crash into her. "Ow! Watch where you're going." Lunna whined.

"Then slow down when I tell you to!" He shouted back, causing Lunna to stick her tongue out at him.

"You're no fun Luffy." She grumbled before looking around. "Eh? We're back in the harbor? How did we get back here?"

"I don't know." Luffy crossed his arms with an annoyed expression. "I couldn't see where you were going since you wouldn't stop after I yelled at you ike 100 times."

Lunna only smiled in response before looking around. "Oh, look! There's other people here!" She pointed.

Luffy turned his head to where Lunna pointed to see a familiar 'Smoker'.

 **(AN:Hah, you get it? Smoker. Because Smoker, smokes... no one? Fuck off.)**

"Eh, Lunna." Luffy spoke. "I don't think we should talk to-"

"Oi!" Lunna waved at Smoker as she approached them.

"Too late." Luffy sighed before joining Lunna.

"Thank god there are people here." She smiled as she stopped in front of Smoker who gazed down at her. "Say, can you tell us how to get to the execution platform?"

"The execution platform?" Smoker curiously spoke.

"Yeah, we sort of got lost on our way their."

Smoker stared at Lunna and Luffy in silence for a second. "I never seen your faces here before."

"That's because we recently got here." Luffy informed with a smile.

Smoker lightly nodded in understanding. "What business do you have in the gallows if I may ask?"

Lunna smiled brightly with her hands on her hip. "I want to see it. The place where the Pirate King died."

Smoker allowed his smoke to point the way. "The smoke points to the gallows."

"Really? Thank you!" Lunna thanked before speeding off. Luffy groaned as he saw Lunna speed off again before stretching his arms to grasp a part of her and pull himself to her.

Smoker looked at Luffy with a bit of a surprised expression. "He can stretch like rubber huh? Weird kids."

* * *

Gin strolled around Loguetown with a bored expression as he spun one of his Iron Ball Tonfa's in his hand. He was thinking on how the Grand Line was going to be when he arrives their for the second time with his 'new' crew. Not knowing if it'll be as chaotic and frightening as before, or if it'll take a different route and allow them to actually progress within the Grand Line. He shook off the idea of such destruction happening again and just left the future to unwrap itself when he gets there. Just then, he took a turn into an alley in order to enter a different street since the one he was on had nothing interesting for him to buy or examine. The moment he got to the halfway mark, a group of pirates came out of hiding and surrounded him from all sides.

Gin raised an eyebrow at the sudden revealing of pirates. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Haha! Yes you can. Do you remember us?"

The crew all stared at him with a mixture of anger and insanity.

"...No, not really." He replied in a neutral tone which further angered them all. "Will you please enlighten me?"

"Cut the crap! You're Don Krieg's second in command! He ruined our dreams and ambitions on going to the Grand Line! He took away everything!"

"So this is all because of Krieg eh?" Gin questioned. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I don't work for him anymore. If you plan to kill me, it won't affect his power since I don't fly under his flag any longer."

"You may not be with him anymore, but it doesn't change the fact that you sailed with him when you guys attacked us!" He smiled in bloodlust. "This makes it easier though, we'll kill you first then find Krieg and end his miserable life." He charged at Gin with his sword ready to cut.

Gin eyed the approaching man in the corner of his eye in boredom. "Too aggressive." He mumbled as he ducked under his sword and smashed his ribs with the ball. He then spun around and kicked him on the face, sending him to the floor unconscious. Gin looked around in annoyance.

"Anyone else wants to end up like him? Huh?!" He shouted.

"Grr. Get him!" One of them shouted as the entire crew charged at Gin.

Gin blocked one of the pirates slice with his tonfa before kicking him to a group of his friends, sending them all to the ground before smashing another's face in who tried to get the drop on him. They all fell one by one, proving themselves no match for him.

After a few seconds of fighting, Gin stepped out of the alley he was once in to see Zora just coming out of a swords shop with two extra swords. He approached her until he got into talking distance. "Looks like you got your blades." He spoke, receiving a nod from the green haired woman.

"Yeah, I did." She replied. "Surprisingly I got them for free, but I'm not complaining."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "What crazy event happened in order for you to have that?"

"Hehe, a moment where I had a 50/50 chance on losing my arm."

"That's..." He gulped. "risky."

* * *

At the execution platform, Luffy and Lunna had finally gotten to the top of the platform after running in to Smoker a few times. It turns out that Smoker finally figured out who they were after receiving an update on the new wanted posters, and seeing Luffy and Lunnas face made him immediately set back out to find the two. Luckily, they both managed to escape without having to fight, not like Luffy had to fight. He just wanted to keep his strength hidden for just a bit longer.

"This is an amazing view!" Lunna spoke as she gazed at her surroundings in excitement.

"Yes it is." Luffy replied smiling brightly.

The two were seated on the platform eying the soothing sight of the town and the distant ocean horizon in silence, enjoying each others company.

"Hey Luffy." Lunna spoke in a light whisper, her once excited personality now washed away replaced with a much more curious, yet cautious voice.

"Hm?" Luffy hummed..

"...how were they?" She spoke. "Your, previous crew."

Luffy glanced at Lunna in the corner of his eyes as his expression took on a frame of a neutral gaze. "Well." He spoke. "They were the best damn crew any captain could ever have, I'd like to think of them more as a family than a crew."

"You must've been really close with each other if you think of them that way." Lunna mumbled.

"Yeah, we were. I mean, after facing death countless and countless of times with each other, it's only a matter of time before they become the family that I was never able to have as a kid ya know?"

Lunna nodded lightly before letting her head down onto Luffy's right shoulder. "I ...don't want that to happen to... us."

Luffy took this time to turn his head slightly to look at Lunnas who rested her head on his shoulders and let out a small smile. "Don't worry, that won't ever happen to our crew. Not when I'm around it won't." He wrapped his right arm around her neck to sooth her a bit.

"I didn't mean... well, nevermind." Lunna let a small smile embrace her lips as she thought of what Luffy said.

Even if he did misunderstood the meaning when she said 'us', she actually wasn't thinking of the crew at all during those words. But his words still made her feel more relaxed than before, hopefully nothing will ruin this moment any time soon.

"Hey, you two!"

And she jinxed it.

Luffy and Lunna looked down to see an officer shouting at them.

"Get down from there!"

Lunna blinked in confusion before tilting her head. "Why?"

"You're standing on a structure that is part of the Property of the World Government! This is your last warning! Get off!" The officer was clearly losing his patience with these two. But before anything else could be yelled between the two. An Iron Mace smashed into the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious. A woman took his place.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other Luffy." The person spoke.

Luffy hummed as he crossed his arms. "...Hm? Who are you?"

"I feel offended." The woman put her arm on her chest. "You're saying you don't remember this beautiful face?"

"Nope."

The woman chuckled on how he spoke without care. "Well, it matters not if you remember me. But I do remember you Luffy. In fact, you're the first person who ever struck me."

He picked his nose as the woman spoke. "Really now? Should I be happy?"

"Yes, you did. And whether you're happy or not doesn't really matter at all either." She turned around to face a group that could only be thought of her crew. "Listen up boys! Who's the most beautiful woman in all of the seas?"

The men responded with hearts in their eyes. "You are!"

Lunna seemed to remember faster than Luffy since she hit her palm with her fist. "You're Alvida!" She spoke in realization. "...but, you don't look like a hippo anymore."

Alvida's eye twitched a bit at Lunna's insult. "Watch your tongue girl before I crush it!" She threatened.

Lunna stuck her tongue out, showing Alvida that her threats never bothered her at all.

"Alvida?" Luffy questioned, his eyes soon slightly widened in realization. "Oh! You're that woman I sent flying on the ship!"

Alvida smiled as she chuckled lightly before turning her head away from Luffy. "Ah, he called me a woman!" She inwardly screamed to herself as she began fantasizing about Luffy, thinking of numerous things he would say and do to her. Alvida straightened out her behavior before looking back at him once more.

"That punch you gave me," She placed her hand on her belly, exactly at the spot she remembered him striking her. "It really... moved me." She opened her arms gesturing to the audience that was fawning over her beauty. "As you can see, no man is able to withstand my beauty. And I so happened to like strong men." She lightly smirked as her tongue lightly licked her lips. "I'll make you mine Luffy."

Three more officers arrived at the scene carrying guns before pointing it at Alvida. "Ma'am, you're under arrest for assaulting an officer. Please come quietly." One of the officers spoke before looking at Luffy and Lunna. "And you two! Get off that damn platform!"

"Hm? Who're you going to arrest?" Alvida questioned.

"Y-you!" They replied.

"I don't think you can." She let out a soft giggle.

The three officers put their weapons down, hearts grew in their eyes as they fell victim to Alvida's charm.

"Inspector, I can't. She's too beautiful!"

"I don't care. Arrest her!"

A bomb flew towards the fountain the three officers stood next to before blowing up, sending chunks of rubble everywhere as a result. One bigger piece, much bigger than the rest flew towards the top of them platform smashing into Luffy before sending him over a few buildings.

"What the-" Luffy thought as he screamed. "That did not happen last time!"

Lunna watched as Luffy disappeared over the buildings while her hands were over her eyes protecting her from the bright sun. She whistled in awe. "He flew pretty far." She turned away from where Luffy was visible a few minutes ago before looking back down. "But more importantly, how do I get out of here?!" She inwardly yelled. Lunna spotted a familiar clown looking person standing next to... Albert she believe her name was, giving a speech with words of 'flashy' coming out now and then.

"Luffy and Monkey D. Lunna!" Buggy shouted as he pointed up at the platform. "Both of you shall-"

"Buffooon!" Lunna suddenly screamed as she smashed her fist in her palm.

"...what?"

Lunna smiled as she eye'd buggy. "That's your name right? It's Buffoon!"

There was a moment of silence as civilians and pirates alike began to process what Lunna just said.

Buggy's eyes twitched as he clenched his fist in anger at the words she called him right in the middle of all who can hear. He growled and clenched his teeth muttering. 'I'll show you." He yelled. "Cabaji now!"

Lunna hummed confusingly before she felt a chilling sensation that something was coming down on her. She looked up to see Cabaji get the jump on her and managed to lock pin her down and lock her arm and neck to the execution platform. Buggy flew up to the platform and landed next to Lunna before he began a speech for all to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I Captain Buggy have bestowed upon you an execution to warn you all that if you mess with me, this is what will happen."

"An execution?" Lunna spoke, intrigued to witness it. "i wonder who's it going to be."

"it's you, you dense idiot!" Buggy shouted.

Lunna laid quietly before screaming. "Wait, me?! No! No! No! I refuse!"

"It's not your decision to make!" He replied. "And where's the other straw hat? I could've sworn he was here a minute ago."

"He landed somewhere in town, I don't know where though."

Buggy hummed in thought before looking at his men down below. "I want ten of you guys to go and find the other Straw Hat. And make sure to bring him to me alive!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in Loguetown_

"Aaaaaaaaa-"

 ***Crash***

A cloud of smoke filled a small part of the streets as the person who crashed into the building slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Ow!" Luffy groaned rubbing his head a bit. "Well that was different." He murmered before getting to his feet.

After dusting himself off, Luffy took the time to gain an understanding of hos surroundings. "Hmmm, where is everybody?" He scratched his head

The streets were completely empty for some odd reason, not a single person could be seen as far as his eyes can see.

"Helloooooo!" He called out as he heard his own voice echo across the town.

The sky was filled with dark clouds, giving off the feeling that it should be raining any second now. And then all of a sudden, a flash of lightning came striking town in the center of Loguetown where the execution platform was.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Luffy grabbed his hat and put it over his head to shield himself from any possible rain that should be coming down soon. And surely, it had begun to rain after his words were spoken.

Luffy reached the end of a street before turning left to walk down the path where the lightning came from, only for his eyes to be greeted with marines and buggy pirates clashing amongst each other.

"That's not good." He thought as a breeze began to pick up speed.

If he remembered correctly, a huge storm should be headed to Loguetown that would make it too difficult for the Going Merry to set sail in the midst of monstrous weather and waves. They had to leave now or else they'd be stuck here with Smoker until who knows when the storm will pass.

He quickly averted the buggy pirates and marines by running into an alley to merge with the next street over. However, as he did so their was another group of marines who seemed to be surrounding his swordswoman who was currently fighting someone else.

"Oho! Zora!" Luffy yelled with a smile as he stretched his arm towards the green-haired woman.

Zora, out of curiosity looked over her shoulder to see who the familiar voice belonged to, only to feel the persons hand grab the back of her shirt and yank her towards him.

"Luffyyyy!" She screamed in surprise as she realized who it was.

Luffy's arms snapped back onto place with Zora in front of him. "Hey, where's everyo-"

*Wham*

Zora hit Luffy on the top of his head with the hilt of one of her swords. "Don't do that so suddenly dammit!" She yelled in annoyance.

"S-Sorry..." He muttered.

"Hey where do you think you're going Zora!" A woman yelled back in the direction she came from.

Luffy looked over Zora's shoulders to see a woman with glasses glaring at his swordsman. "Who's she?"

"A bother." She scoffed. "Now lets go." She took off the other direction making Luffy stare between the two for a second before running after her.

"Oi Zora!" Luffy spoke as soon as he caught up with her. "Where's everyone?"

"They're all headed back to the ship. Buggy tried to execute Lunna earlier but a strike of lightning prevented that from happening." She spoke. "What a lucky girl." She thought as the two continued running down the streets of Loguetown

"I see, and why aren't you with them?"

"I had a run in with someone that seemed familiar to me."

"Seemed Familiar?" Luffy questioned. "You mean like, you know but yet you don't know the person?"

"Kinda like that." She nodded. Her eyes soon widened as she spotted Lunna ahead of them being pinned down by Smoker with his Moku Moku no mi powers.

"Zora. go on ahead. I'll help out Lunna." Luffy spoke, not taking his eyes off Smoker.

Zora took a glance at Luffy before nodding, seeing that he's leaving no room for argument.

"You see now Mugiwara!" Smoker spoke pinning her from a distance with an extended smoke hand. "You can never go to the Grand Line."

"Is that so?"

Before Smoker could greet the newcomer, he felt someone grab him by the back of his shoulder before throwing him to the other side of the street making him crash into a building.

Lunna slowly got to her feet and smiled seeing who was here. "Luffy!"

"Hey Lunna, how's your fight going?"

She pouted, looking away with her arms crossed. "I had it under control."

"Sure you did." He chuckled, causing Lunna to lightly blush in embarrassment.

"You." Smoker got to his feet seeing his new opponent. "You got a lucky shot kid." He spoke. "But that's not gonna happen anymore."

He released a large amount of smoke before sending it to swirl around Luffy. It then tightened around him signifying that he now has him within his grasp.

Luffy engulfed both of his arms in armament before grasping onto the smoke surprising Smoker.

"What?!" He thought before he was yanked towards him. "Nice try Smokey, but that won't hold me." He spoke before once more throwing him onto another building.

When Lunna saw Luffy throw Smoker once more it was at this moment the first time she's felt utterly jealous and useless at what she saw happened. Here she was, fighting Smoker for about five minutes and she couldn't land a single solid hit on him, and then Luffy came and managed to throw him around like a rag doll in less than a minute. Is she really fit to be Pirate Queen at all?

Lunna clenched her teeth and tightened her fist before speaking. "Luffy I-"

All of a sudden, there was a huge gust of wind taking the city on by surprise. It was actually the most powerful wind she's ever felt her entire life, she couldn't stay put as she was helplessly flying away.

Luffy grabbed onto a nearby building to have a solid ground to stand on as well as to hold onto his hat that would surely fly away if he hadn't grabbed onto it. Sure the wind wasn't enough to scoop him up and carry him away, but it still didn't change the fact that he can feel the force of the wind.

No sooner than that, the tremendous amount of wind slowly began to die down just enough for Luffy to stand without holding onto anything to support him, and soon after it all died down together. By then, he felt a new arrival had just appeared on the streets where he and Smoker engaged only moments ago. A man who had a hooded coat that made him had an enigmatic aura engulfing him.

"You."

Luffy turned towards the direction where he last threw Smoker and saw that he was able to not be taken by the heavy wind that lifted Lunna just moments ago.

"What are you doing here!" He growled.

Just as he finished saying that, a flash of lighting lit the area giving a quick glance under the mans face. What Luffy saw was a man with a bunch of red tattoos covering the side of his face.

"Dragon!" Smoker finally yelled.

"Dragon?" Luffy thought in surprise.

From what he's remembered back then when he was at Marineford, that he has a father known as Monkey D. Dragon. And although he never really cared much knowing that he had a father since he was never there for him to begin with, he couldn't help but want to know more about him now that he's looking at him in person. Who knew that he was so close to his father so many years ago, but he's never noticed.

"Why would you stop one from setting sail in a free ocean." Was his only reply as he raised both his arms up with a smile as another flash of lighting came crashing down from the heavens above.

And just like that, he was now gone.

Luffy's eyes widened as he felt Dragons presence soon began to leave rapidly, once again to disappear from who knows where he came from.

As soon as Smoker got to his feet fully, he took notice that Luffy was still there and was going to once again attempt to take him down. "Mugiwara-"

He disappeared in a flash before he could try anything, further ticking him off. He looked over his shoulder hearing that back-up just arrived.

"Smoker!" One of the Marines yelled.

"Get me a ship, I'm going after them." He spoke before the Marine could say anything.

"But, sir! You were stationed here to look after the islan-"

"I don't care. I'm not going to let some pirate slip right pass me! So get me a ship and a crew to set sail with, now!" He barked.

"I'm coming with you to!" Tashigi made her appearance as well with anger, feeling that she still has some unfinished business to attend to with the pirate hunter. "I won't let that pirate defeat me like this."

Smoker eye'd Tashigi for a few moments before nodding. "Alright then, you gather some men. We'll be setting sail in an hour from now."

As everyone scrambled around to get things ready to set sail, Smoker was thinking about the male Strawhat, wondering who is he exactly. "He grabbed my arm even with my Logia type fruit." He thought as he bit down on his cigars annoyingly. "I must inform the higher-ups of this."

* * *

Luffy quickly followed the direction he felt Dragon run off to and was slowly catching up to him. Soon, he noticed that he came to a stop allowing him to close the distance rapidly. He landed on a roof top, the moonlight just barely shining through the clouds, and standing at the edge was the man he was chasing.

"Why are you following me?" Dragon questioned.

Luffy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not really knowing what he was ask him. Come to think of it, he didn't really knew why he was following him.

"Hehe, I don't know. It just felt right to do so if that sort of answers it a bit." He replied.

Luffy made his way up to Dragon before sitting on the ledge next to him dangling his feet.

"There must be a reason if you're so intrigued of me."

"Well." Luffy began. "You are the the Revolutionary Dragon correct."

"Perhaps, what's that to you."

"Nothing really, it just feels like I know you in a... complicated way."

Dragon took off his hood, allowing the wind to run through his black long hair. He kept his gaze forward however to the ocean horizon, not once breaking eye contact from her and her beauty. "I have met a lot of men and women in my lifetime, so you'd have to be more specific if you want an answer."

"Well, you reminded me of someone I never really got to know when I was younger. Someone I probably, regretted on not trying to form any kind of bond with, or maybe to set out searching for him instead of the dreams I chase." He brought one knee to his chest, bending his back a little as he did so.

Dragon turned his head slightly to look at Luffy. "You must have never met your father, I presume."

"I guess you can say that." He replied. "Probably would've been good to at least knew a little bit about him besides what the world government said about the man."

"So you know who he is?" Dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do, however it's much too late to speak with him now. I knew at one point, if it wasn't for him that day, I would've been captured and executed. But he and some men came out of nowhere and held the Marines at bay for us to escape. But that resulted in his capture, and I'm not sure what they did to him. But judging from his status, they probably killed him the moment they subdued him."

Luffy was about to get lost in his thoughts once more like how the day he learned that his grandpa was killed, but he shook it off before it could grasp a hold of his conscience.

"I see. Well, whoever he was I'm sure he was a great man. A great man stuck in the middle of a corrupted society that wouldn't allow him to spread his wings and soar across the seas."

"Nah, he's already done that so many times I'm sure of." He chuckled a bit. "But no matter how many times he's done so, it was never permanent."

Luffy looked over at Dragon who stood emotionless, once again staring out into the horizon. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Say Dragon, do you have a child perhaps?"

Dragon stayed silent for a bit, pondering at his question. "Yes... yes I do." He crossed his arms. "A rather enthusiastic girl she is. She's taken a whole lot out of her mother, especially her reckless behavior."

"Mom, huh?" Luffy thought, now wondering who his mother actually was as well. "I'll ask about her next time."

Luffy chuckled. "I see, what's her name if you don't mind me asking."

Dragon let out a surprisingly rare smirk coming from him. "Why you're sailing with her actually."

Luffy acted dumbfounded for a second before answering. "Is it, Lunna?"

"Yeah, it is." He smiled before replacing his expression with a serious one. "Now keep that a secret for now would ya. There would be so many people after her head if the world figured out her relation to me. And I don't want her to fight the big dogs just yet, she has still yet to reach any qualifying level to engage with one of them."

Luffy laughed. "I see, I'll take care of her then, don't worry." He played with his fingers a bit nervously wondering what this man would say after his next question. "Say..." He cleared his throat. "What if your daughter was a boy, what would you name her?"

Dragon surprisingly laughed aloud when he heard this. "I actually hoped she would've been a boy honestly. I had the perfect name for her that would have a nice ring to it." He smiled softly after his laughter died. "I actually would've named him Monkey D. Luffy."

"Why's that?" Luffy spoke, his voice becoming slightly vulnerable wondering what he'd say.

"I don't know. I guess, maybe I would've liked to be called that instead of Dragon." He sighed. "But hey, if I did had a son, that would've totally been his name."

Luffy was about to say another thing, but he caught sight of the Going Merry sailing off in the water, signaling that he had to go now. "Well, as much as I would love to continue our chat which was quite nice. I must be taking my leave now." He softly spoke.

Dragon nodded as he prepared to leave as well. But before he left, he wanted to get the name of the person he spoke with. "By the way, what's your name."

Luffy turned around smiling, a single faint tear coming down his right eye. "The names Luffy." He spoke before disappearing, quickly heading towards the ocean.

Dragons eyes slightly widened, tooken by surprise from the mans name. He looked back towards the ocean, catching sight of the Going Merry setting sail. "Luffy huh? Coincidence? ...maybe not." He thought before putting his hood back over him and vanished from the area. Never to be seen again for a long time.

* * *

Luffy zoomed past buildings at a rapid pace, closing his distance with the ocean in a matter of seconds. He wiped his eyes, feeling the faint feeling of liquid pouring out of them.

"I never thought that would have such an affect on me." Luffy sadly thought as his mind drifted onto how his life could've possibly been if he was raised by his father and mother.

Speaking of his mother, he has yet to have a single clue on who she is, or what even happened to her. She should at least have some recognition here if she's the wife of the notorious Revolutionary Dragon. Thinking of such enigmatic figures in his life made him feel a bit emotional. He knew his real mom and dad was dead, dumped into the sea laying in the bottom of the ocean floor with their bodies never to be seen again. He wouldn't want the same to happen to Lunna, whether he knew them or not, whether they're his real parents or not. Just the thought of actually having a normal life with a hard-working father and a loving mother who's face he may never see made a lump get caught in his throat. And before he knew it, he was already at the dock watching the Going Merry slowly sail away from Loguetown.

Luffy stretched his arms, grabbing onto two buildings before pulling himself back making himself into a humanized sling-shot that's targeting the Going Merry. He released his foot from the ground, launching him straight forward over the water closing in on the Going Merry.

 _On the Going Merry_

On the ship. the seven crew members stood around the ship watching themselves depart from Loguetown after a long and stressful day. Nojiko came out of a room wearing a new outfit consisting of blue shorts that stopped three inches above her knees, a white blouse with long sleeves tucked just above her elbows with a black opened vest and brown steel toed boots. She had a belt attached to her shorts that a holster for a Queen Anne's Flintlock Pistol she bought for self-defense when the time came for it.

Nami noticed this and couldn't help but compliment her sister. "Wow Nojiko, you look... sexy!" She put her hands on her hips admiring her sisters figure.

"Thanks Nami, I was just trying to find a more comfortable piece of clothing to wear out in sea."

"Well, you nailed it. Hard!" She spoke.

"Is everyone here?" Gin spoke, stopping the sisters conversation from continuing.

"Yup, we're all here." Usopp replied.

"No we're not. Where's Luffy?" Zora questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh!" Lunna perked up. "He was fighting that smokey guy back there."

"He's what?!" Sani screamed. "And we just left him there! Turn this ship around! We gotta go help him!" Sani began to ramble off on what he could possibly be going through.

"That's probably a good idea." Zora spoke. "For all we know he could be surrounded and start to-"

 ***Crash***

Luffy landed on Zora, sending both of them sliding across the deck. Luffy got to his feet immediately before dusting himself off. "I'm here."

"Watch where you're landing dammit!" Zora screamed at him as she began to strangle him.

"Hey, get your slutty hands off Luffy-kun you green haired salad!" Sani screamed as she jumped in to help her Luffy-kun which made Zora focus her annoyance on her instead.

Gin walked up to Luffy before placing his arm on his shoulder. "Good to see you're still with us Captain." He gave a light smile.

Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I'm the Captain of this ship!" Lunna yelled at Gin, this resulted in Luffy and Lunna butting heads once more on who's actually the Captain.

"Are they always like this." Nojiko whispered into Nami's ears.

"Better get used to it." Was all she said as she rubbed her temples in annoyance.

The Going Merry was surely quite lively that day.

* * *

Later on that night, the sea was once more at rest with the water lightly crashing into the bottom of the boat. The occasional creaking of the wooden ship was heard throughout the ship, and sitting on the head of the Going Merry was Lunna as she depressingly stared ahead in deep thought. The cool ocean wind soared between her hair as she thought back to her fight with Smoker and how useless she was. Whether she admitted it or not, it gave a huge sting to her pride after that event, and seeing Luffy easily fight Smoker an even harder blow. That moment made her question her capability of becoming Pirate Queen, much less being able to lead a crew.

She sniffed and lightly rubbed her eyes feeling the rising of liquid wanting to seep out from them. She took off the hat Shanks gave her that fateful day when he left and spoke to it as if it'll answer her. "Why am I so useless."

No sooner than that, he felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. She turned, wiping her eyes quickly replacing it with a smile. "L-Luffy, what're you doing up this late?"

"What's wrong Lunna?" Luffy spoke, ignoring her question.

Lunna kept her smile, but Luffy knew that what she was giving him now was a depressed, empty smile. "I... I don't know. I feel, weak after what I saw you do earlier today." She got up and got off the head of the Going Merry. "I'm also really jealous of you and how strong you are. I wish I could be that strong. But I can't."

Her smile was replaced with a frown as tears once again began to build up. She threw herself on him, burying her face in his chest so he wouldn't see the pitiful state she's in. "Goddamn it Luffy, j-just who the hell are you. Why are you so strong, and why do you make me feel like this." She cried. "When I'm around you I always feel so, so puny compared to you. You're like a better, stronger, and more experienced kind of me that it just scares me that you'll be my replacement in this world. And I don't wanna disappear, I just don't. Everyday you always prove to one up me on pretty much everything, I'm always second when it comes to you. Always second and second I will only be."

Luffy finally made a move and decide to wrap his arms around Lunna's waist, bringing her closer. "Lunna, I-"

"No." She cut him off. "Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for." She sniffed finally letting him go. "I'm sorry, I'm just really paranoid at the moment." She lowered her hat to cover her face. "L-Let's just forget this night ever happened."

Lunna was going to walk passed Luffy, but he grabbed her arm before she could. "Lunna."

Lunna regretfully turned to look at Luffy once more, but what she saw instead was a fist coming her way which she thankfully dodged in time.

"L-Luffy?! What the hell was that?!" Lunna yelled in surprise.

Luffy smirked, his fist clenched across his chest. "You've always wanted me to start teaching you about the abilities I can do that you can't yet, correct?"

Lunna's eyes widened on what he said.

"That's right, from now until sunrise your training is now in session." Luffy grinned. He wanted to do something more, to comfort her and all, but he felt that this was the best idea so far.

Lunna broke out of her surprise before smiling as well. "Why you-" She charged at him, intending to kick his ass.

The night was soon filled with fighting with Lunna groaning in annoyance on how she couldn't touch Luffy. From behind a wall, Zora smiled lightly before quietly sheathing her swords. "I guess further training will be postponed for a while." She thought before making her way back to the girls dorm intending to get more sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!**

 **Alrighty, sorry for my supposed 'absence' once again folks. I can't promise regular updates on this story all the time but I'll do what I can. I have a life I want to start living dammit! :3**

 **But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. It's been a rather long time since my last update so I hope this chapter did not disappoint as much. Thank you all so much for reading and as always!  
**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
